Promises Fulfilled
by AlexJ69
Summary: There's a new threat to Gaia, and Genesis Rhapsodos has been chosen to be her new champion. Yazoo, Kadaj, and Loz survive reunion, but are targeted by this new enemy. YazooxGenesis, RufusxKadaj. Rated for graphic sex, violence, gore, language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ponders. If I buy stock in Square-Enix, could I then claim partial rights to the chars? Hm?? Ok, not mine.

******************************************************

Promises Fulfilled. Chapter One: Something old, Something new

"Brother, listen. I'm at the Gold Saucer." Sniff "and I'm broke." Another snuffle "And there's this guy named Dio who wants to throw me in some soft of desert prison. H-he said-said I cheated in the battle arena. I swear I didn't" There was heavy sobbing, which was abruptly cut off. "Shit, they found me." The message ended.

Yazoo sighed as he replayed the message. He was rightfully pissed after hearing it for the third time. Two years and not a word from either of his brothers and now out of the blue, Loz calls him with this? What did the eldest expect the younger to do?

Nimble fingers brushed long platinum-sliver strands out of his eyes. He retrieved his debit card, and flipped his phone open again. Calling the 1-800 number, he checked his balance. He released another sigh. No where near enough to pay off any debts Loz may have incurred at the cassino slash amusement park. However, Loz really hadn't mentioned debt, he said he was being accused of cheating.

Yazoo could understand how someone could assume such a thing, given Loz's genetic enhancements. His inhuman strength and speed did give the large man unfair advantages. It wasn't his fault, it was just the way he was made. He did, however, blame Loz, for entering such contests to begin with. The eldest should have known better. Just because the trio were away from places where people would recognize them, didn't give the three excuses to be stupid.

He lit up a cigarette, a terrible habit he'd picked up since being separated from his siblings. He sat at his kitchen table, trying to think of something he could do. No matter how upset he was, he wasn't about to leave Loz to his fate. He'd heard stories about the man named Dio. Good- hearted Gold Saucer manager by day. Infamous crime lord by night. Rumor had it Dio had a small army of criminals in his desert prison. Many whom started out innocent, only becoming wild savages after their incarceration. Stories also spoke of those who owed Dio too much money or who were too crafty to be left in the desert. Those people ended up with a bullet in the back of their heads, remains being fed to the Behemoth he kept as a pet. Thankfully Yazoo didn't put much stock in rumors.

Crushing out his finished smoke, Yazoo opened his phone again, this time calling the youngest's number. If anyone could figure out what to do, it would be Kadaj. After three rings, voice mail picked up. He closed the phone, not leaving a message. Maybe it was best the youngest didn't answer. After all, they had went their separate ways to learn to stand on their own.

Yazoo gracefully stood up, went to the bedroom in his small apartment, and quickly packed a bag. He still wasn't sure how he could help his brother, but he was damn sure going to try.

The trip to the Gold Saucer would take weeks. Yazoo had taken up residence in a small town in the Mideel area, and as far as he knew there were no airships around. He'd have to go by boat. As he straddled his motorbike, he couldn't help but think that making him miserable was Loz's soul purpose in life.

**********************************************

A week at sea was not a pleasant experience for green-eyed young man. He luckily had the forethought to purchase a few books from the town the boat had left out of. He'd mainly stuck to his cabin room the whole trip, venturing out only for the few meals he actually took.

Once the boat docked and his bike was unloaded, he'd wasted no time in heading out. It felt good to be on the open road again, with a goal to achieve. His mind wondered as the scenery flew by. The years had gone by too slow, he realized with a start. It sure takes an awful lot of time to do nothing. He'd made a few friends back in the town he now called home, and had a quaint little job as a library assistant, but that was about it.

Gone were the days where he was part of something greater than himself, when the only real company he had were his brothers. Gone too were the nights of some fearful undefined Mother figure plaguing the trios nightmares. Also lost with the years, was the feeling of true importance. Back when they were chasing Mother and looking forward to reunion, Yazoo had been someone important. He had been needed. He had been dangerous. Not so much now.

He remembered the day he and his brothers had bid their farewells . It was some few hours after being rejected from the Life Stream. The three had not been human enough to be accepted, or something along those lines. To this day, Yazoo still didn't understand it. All he knew was that he was still alive, when he should have been dead.

Anyway, Loz, Kadaj, and himself, had come to agree that their best bet, to stay safe, and to 'learn to be human' would be by striking out on their own. It might have been touching, their goodbyes, had any of the three understood emotions at the time. He did not ask where his brothers were going, for fear that if he knew, he would follow them. Instead he simply wrote his cell number down on a piece of paper, and handed each a copy. He got on his bike and left.

That had been two years ago, and just until last week, he had heard nothing from either sibling. He had grown accustom to not having them around, though the first few months had been hard.

Yazoo vaguely noticed that he was heading into a town, the small wooden sign reading 'Gongaga' was completely lost on him. However, the one thing he did notice was the burned out Mako reactor, standing in shamble just a little past the borders of the town. Slowing his bike to a stop, he dismounted and started to push the vehicle.

He took note of the mostly overgrown cemetery when he first entered. It was really nothing out of the ordinary, one could find something like it in any small town they visited. Moving deeper into the town, he found himself surrounded by place that was a hair short of being abandoned.

With less than an enthusiastic stride, the slender remnant of Sephiroth quickly found the inn/tavern. After settling in his bike, he went inside. Just like the rest of the town, the place was almost empty, save for the aged, portly woman behind the counter. She was reading the new paper by the looks of it, but her head snapped up when the door closed behind him. A toothless grin spread across her plump face, and she motioned him over.

Movements graceful as ever, Yazoo crossed the three table room that served as the tavern, to stand on the opposite side of the counter. He noticed there were only five bottles of various liquors on a tiny shelf behind the woman, and sighed.

"The stars must be in alignment," that gummy grin still on her face, "yer my second guest today."

He stared at her, nodding slowly. Then in that whispered way of his, "I need a room for the night."

"'coarse ya do, or ya wouldn't be here. Aint no one comes in here to drink." She laughed, it sounded like scratching sandpaper. "fifty gil." Not bad he thought. "Plus 200, insurance fee. You'll get that back when ya leave, assumin there aint no damages. Yer kind has a tendency to be a bit... rough."

His head cocked, _his kind? _His eyes narrowed, lips pursing. "Excuse me, madam, what does that mean, exactly?"

She cackled. "I've seen yer type before. Young men yer age, dressed in black, bad dye jobs, havin some strange fixation with that hooligan, Sephiroth. Ya did know he tried ta destroy the world, right?"

Yazoo looked away from her, only to look down at himself. As if someone threw cold water in his face, he realized with horror, that he'd dressed himself in his old leathers. He hadn't done it consciously. He hadn't worn his armor since the day he split from his brothers. He now understood what she was going on about.

Reluctantly he paid the gil, mostly in small notes. Once the room key was in hand, he left the bar without another word.

Not expecting much from the room, after seeing the downstairs, he wasn't disappointed. There was a twin bed, a small dresser, a mirror on the wall, and closet sized adjoining bathroom. He dropped his duffle bag onto the bed, and un-holstered Velvet Nightmare. When had he holstered it? Dear Gaia, he was moving back into his old routine without even realizing it. That might actually be a good thing, especially since going to get his brother was dangerous.

He flipped open his phone to check his messages. There was one, but it wasn't from Loz like he was hoping.

"You know Brother, voice messaging, is for...oh I don't know... voice messages. That means you talk after the beep." _'Thanks for clearing that up, Kadaj'_, Yazoo mumbled under his breath. Good to know the youngest hadn't lost his sense of sarcasm. "Good think I have caller ID on my phone. Just in case you didn't know, it's the thing that lets me see what number has called me." _'You think?' _Yazoo rolled his eyes. Maybe calling Kadaj hadn't been the best plan to begin with. "Anyway, after not having talked to you in....hmmm...YEARS...I figured you probably wanted or needed something. Well, being the kind, loving brother that I've always been, I'm at least willing to hear you out." _'How thoughtful' _a smirk crossed Yazoo's lips. He couldn't really blame the youngest. He and Loz had spoiled the child rotten. "Hit me up when you get this. Oh, and talk to the voice mail if I don't answer. It makes things much easier."

Yazoo closed his phone after deleting the message. He was about to call his baby brother back, but decided against it. He was determined to save Loz on his own. Then, _maybe_, he would call Kadaj, just to see how he was doing.

He pondered the message while unzipping his dress-like black trench. Kadaj hadn't mentioned a thing about Loz. Which meant, Loz hadn't called him. Strange. Kadaj was the first person Loz went to when he was in trouble. Something bothered him about that.

Shrugging it off to Loz just being a baby, the middle child finished undressed, and stepped into a hot shower. It was the first decent shower he had since leaving home. He let the hot water run over him as he put things into perspective.

Ok, Dio, an infamous shadow crime lord, wanted Loz in prison, his prison, for cheating at the battle arena. Loz calling him instead of Kadaj. Him, subconsciously gearing up for battle. Something just wasn't clicking and he couldn't put his finger on it.

He stepped out of the shower, feeling much better, and redressed in his armor.

He went back down stairs, and seeing that it was still empty, save for the old woman, he took a seat at the bar. He ordered a scotch and soda, and since the woman wasn't in a very talkative mood this time around, he relaxed.

Three drinks and he was feeling light-headed. No surprise there. Yazoo had never been a heavy drinker. He left that to both his brothers. He had just lit a cigarette, when a voice, full of melancholy snuck up behind him.

" There is no hate, only joy

For you are beloved by the goddess

Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul

Pride is lost

Wings stripped away, the end is nigh."

Yazoo's head cocked to the side. Surly there wasn't someone standing behind him, spouting off Loveless. Loveless! The least talented, most overrated poet to ever walk Gaia. The poet had been a drunken, whore-mongering, drug addict. At this point, Yazoo was quite positive that everything had been a dream. Soon he would wake up in his nice cozy apartment, dressed in a warm pair of sweat-pants and a tank. Velvet Nightmare would be put up in on the top shelf of his closet.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?" The rich velvety voice was closer now. Yazoo couldn't help but shiver. "You once told me I had beaten it into your head." Yazoo took another drag off his smoke, not yet turning around. The man behind him could not be talking to him. There was no way. Though someone with a voice that sexy, reciting Loveless to the old woman behind the bar, seemed laughable.

"You've gotten your hair cut, and are thinner. Not a look that suites you very well." Yazoo froze. He couldn't have been more stunned if the little old woman reached across the counter and smacked him, and the silver-haired man was hardly ever shocked. He could feel the man at his back almost touching him now.

Did this mysterious man know Sephiroth? That was the only thing that made sense. Yazoo had been told many times that out of the three brothers, he was the one who resembled the Great General the most. No one else in all of Gaia looked like Sephiroth, that is until Yazoo came along. The man spoke as if he not only knew Sephiroth, but had gotten along with him. There was no hostility, or anger in the tone.

Slowly, almost dream-like, he turned around. What he beheld caused his mouth to drop open. Here stood the most captivatingly beautiful man he'd ever seen. Mako infused sky-blue eyes held his attention at first. Then he registered the rest of the face. Auburn hair parted to one side, brushed softly across the boyish features. Those blue eyes were set deep, eyebrows a straight line matching the color of his hair. His nose was small, coming to a perfect point at the tip. The round face supported luscious pink full lips. The man's complexion; a pale bronze color.

Yazoo's mind took all of him in within a few seconds. He noted the faded dusty red leather coat, the black shirt underneath. The black leather pants which he wore clung to him like a second skin. Yazoo even noticed the red rapier at the man's hip and the silver ear-ring dangling from the guy's right ear.

He met the guys eyes again, feeling a hot blush creep across his face. Never before had the sight of a man made him feel so weak. Giddy school girl was the term that flashed through his mind.

The other man's face held a mild look of surprise, but he overcame it quickly. "My sincerest apologies Sir. It seems I've mistaken you for someone else." The auburn-haired man bowed deeply. "Please forgive the intrusion."

"I...I" Yazoo stuttered. Think damn it. "Yazoo" his tone coming out stronger than he intended, being almost a shout. His green eyes dropped to the floor, embarrassment flushing his usually pale skin. He held his breath.

Suddenly he felt cool, leather gloved fingers under his chin. His head was tilted up, and again he was staring into those blue orbs. His stomach did a flip-flop and his heartbeat raced.

"It's a beautiful name," came the low satin laced voice. "I'm Genesis. Genesis Rhapsodos." He smiled and Yazoo melted.

Yazoo swallowed hard, his throat very dry. He could feel his palms sweating. He nodded at the introduction, noticing that the fingers had yet to leave his skin.

Think Yazoo. Say something. "Loveless sucks." He blurted out. Ok, anything but that.

To his surprise and instant relief, Genesis' head fell back and he chuckled. "Why don't we discuss that over a drink?"

*****************************************

AN: OK, this pairing is just sexy. Tell me what you think. R&R


	2. Making a promise

Disclaimer: Nope don't own the chars.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairings: Yazoo/Genesis

Rating: NC-17

*********************************************************

As was suggested, Mr. Rhapsodos had bought him a drink, and the two engaged in a lengthy debate over the pros and cons of Loveless. Genesis pointing out it's beauty and mystery. Yazoo countering with the works over-rated bordering pointless banter.

Both men took their drinks slowly, neither getting drunk, preferring to stay at the point of feel-good relaxation. None the less, the old woman continued to happily serve them, even when they only ordered water.

It had taken Yazoo a while to warm up to the conversation. He was still smitten with the force of Mr. Rhapsodos's personality. Not only was the man sexy as hell, he was also charming, intelligent, well spoken, animated, and pompous. He felt as if he were standing face to face with the mid-day sun when in the man's presence.

At first, all Yazoo could do was mumble and stutter out his responses. This seemed to delight Genesis to no end, and Yazoo had the sneaking feeling that Mr. Rhapsodos enjoyed wielding this kind of power over him.

The debate about the epic finally ended when Yazoo fished out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. Genesis looked absolutely offended. No sooner had the silver-haired boy took his first drag, did Genesis snatch the cancer stick from his lips and crush it out in the ashtray. Before Yazoo could question him, Genesis rattled off, "Not only do those things stink, and not to mention are bad for your health, but the smoke give me terrible headaches. So, I would humbly appreciate it if you could refrain from indulging in your ill-begotten habit while in my presence."

Never before in his life had Yazoo felt like such a chastised child. He slunk back in his chair, casting his to the floor, allowing his hair to act as a certain to hide his embarrassment. However, instead of being upset, he only nodded. He realized he wanted to do nothing that would hurt or offend this man. Not out of fear, but...respect? No. It was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Tell me about yourself, Yazoo." Genesis said, as if the smoking incident didn't happen.

Slowly Yazoo raised his eyes. He studied the other man's face for awhile. He couldn't get enough of looking into those glowing, sky-blue eyes, or wanting to feel those soft pouting lips.

He finally began. "Not much to tell really. I am the middle child of three brothers. I live in Cartwright, a small town in Mideel." A grin appeared on Genesis's lips. "I grew up in Banora. I've been to Cartwright a few times." Yazoo nodded, and continued. "I'm a library assistant there." Genesis held up his hand, pausing Yazoo.

Mako blue eyes stared into an amber filled glass. "I was not looking for the glossed over, edited version of your life, Yazoo. I was asking for your story. I'm looking for what makes you, you."

Yazoo's lips pursed, his eyes narrowed. How very presumptuous of the man, thinking Yazoo was going to tell him his whole life story, after having only known him for a few hours. But there was something about Genesis that made Yazoo want to open up to him.

Yazoo shifted his gaze, suddenly finding the wall very interesting. There was a war raging inside him. This was the first time someone, other than his brothers, had taken a real interest in him, but how could he possibly begin to tell the man who took his breath away, about his past? Not to mention about him being a child of Jenova.

With a low sigh, he gave up. "I-I can't,"

"Hmm?" Genesis finished his drink. "Very well. It's been a pleasant evening. It was very nice to meet you, Yazoo." He stood. "However, I do believe it is time for me to retire."

Yazoo felt his heart drop to his stomach. He summoned all the courage he'd let slip in the man's presence. "Wait." His voice came out strong, demanding. He took a deep breath, and finished his own drink. He held out his hand, palm up, to the recently vacated chair, indicating it should be filled again. His eyes half closed, his lips took on that infamous, cold, uncaring smirk.

Genesis, being intrigued once again, slid back into his seat. A smirk settled onto his own mouth.

"As I stated, I'm the second of three brothers," Yazoo started as soon as the other man was back in place. "We were created or, born, whichever you prefer, in an underground laboratory. They used DNA from the famous Sephiroth and cells of Mother Jenova, trying to create the perfect weapon. They failed all three times." Once he started talking, he found his story flowed like water. It was nice to be able to unload the whole tale to a perfect stranger.

He told of the tortures and experiments he and his brothers endured. He told of how upon reaching a certain age, they escaped. He spoke of when the Jenova cells awakened inside them, and of how she had taken a sudden interest in the three. He explained what happened when Sephiroth possessed Kadaj, and was defeated by Cloud. He ended the story with his shooting of his brother's murderer, and his and Loz's subsequent deaths. "That was two years ago, and I haven't seen my brothers since." he concluded.

Genesis had taken in the story with relative interest. He had sat in silence, nodding where appropriate. Once the boy had finished talking, a slight smile spread across Genesis's full lips. He chuckled softly. "I am going to assume, you lived through your death?"

Yazoo gave him the most sarcastic look he could muster. "Yeeessss," he drew it out, nodding for emphasis.

Genesis nodded. "And your brothers, I presume, are dead and that's why you haven't seen them?"

"Nooo." Sarcasm.

Genesis's eyebrows raised, trying to puzzle out that answer. Then his gaze landed back on Yazoo, awaiting an explanation.

Yazoo sighed. "Kadaj said that the Life Stream rejected us, because we were made unnaturally." He shrugged. "That may have been true for Kadaj. My theory goes more along the lines of Loz and I having regeneration materia slotted in our weapons. But I'll never tell Kadaj that, and I don't think Loz has thought to mention it. It was a mutual choice to separate."

He watched as Genesis threw his head back and laughed. He was quick to explain, "I'm not laughing at your story, I'm laughing at the materia part." Once his mirth had passed, he reached across the counter, and took Yazoo's hand in his. Yazoo's face flushed as a jolt of warm pleasure flooded his body. "I will say this," he brought Yazoo's gloved fingers close to his lips, enjoying the feel of the tremble. "From one failed experiment to another, we have much in common."

Yazoo was shocked. His mouth fell open and he could only stare. Had he heard him correctly? Yazoo didn't understand. Genesis, seeing the questioning look he was being presented only stated, "my story, and that of your fath...Sephiroth, should be saved for another time."

Genesis stood, not releasing Yazoo's grip. "Come. It's getting very warm down here." Reaching into his pocket, Mr. Rhapsodos placed some extra gil on the counter for the ugly but sweet old innkeeper.

Yazoo's heart was pounding, threatening to escape his rib cage, as he ascended the stairs one step behind Genesis. They stopped at the door to his room. Yazoo fumble the key into the lock, and soon both men were inside. It was Genesis who closed and locked the door behind them.

Yazoo's stomach did a flip, and his nerves were standing on end. He'd been wanting to be alone with the man all night, and now that they were alone, he wasn't sure how to react.

Yazoo didn't have to worry about it, Genesis was the one to make the first move. He wasn't sure when the red, tattered gloves were removed, but suddenly Genesis was standing only inches from him, soft fingers brushing his long sliver hair from his eyes. Yazoo inhaled as the other man's breath swept over his face.

"You are so beautiful. I would liken you to the full moon reflecting off the oceans surface, but that would pale in comparison." Genesis spoke, deep emotion lacing his words. "I would say that you are like a rose covered in the mornings due, bathed in a light mist, but that still wouldn't do you justice." He sighed heavily. "There are no words to describe how you appear to me."

Yazoo tingled from head to toe. Genesis's words caused him to blush. No one had ever spoken to him this way. He realized then, that he would have been forever content, just to have Genesis talk to him.

Then warm, feather-soft fingertips were gliding down his hot cheek. An arm wrapped around his slender waist, and pulled him closer. He could feel Genesis's heartbeat against his own. It felt so right, being held like this. "May I kiss you, Yazoo?" It was a sweet request really, coming out no harsher than a springs breeze. However, the Mako-blue eyes, holding his own emerald ones, dared him to refuse. Yazoo's heart almost stopped. He could only nod, seeing as thought and speech had both fled him.

Yazoo's eyes closed, and he was holding his breath in anticipation of the kiss. However, nothing happened. He continued to wait. Finally, exhaling he let his lids drift open. Genesis was wearing that smirk of his, gaze intent on Yazoo's features. Suddenly embarrassed, the silver headed boy turned his face away, only to have his chin cupped and turned back.

Genesis bent his head, red hair gently swept against Yazoo's cheek. His pink, luscious lips brushed Yazoo's lightly; briefly.

The contact sent a shiver down Yazoo's slight frame, but it was over too soon. Even before he could return the kiss, Genesis pulled away. Yazoo blinked, still tasting the sweetness.

Was that all? That entire build-up for less than a second of bliss? Yazoo's brain whined.

Then before he knew what was happening, Genesis had pushed him against the closest wall. Without a moment of hesitation, an almost desperately seeking mouth covered his, teasing, sucking, demanding. This time Yazoo was prepared to respond. He kissed him back just as eagerly, adding as much passion to their entwined lips as possible.

Yazoo's entire body was being consumed by the flames of pure lust. His lips burned against those of the red head's. He was trembling, wanting more. Nimble fingers played their way down his still covered chest, driving his lusts even closer to the edge of insanity. He was sure Genesis could feel his heat, even through his leather coat.

His own hands were busied themselves. One entwined through auburn silk, the other slid down the back of a black dusty shirt. He needed to feel Genesis's hard body beneath his fingertips. There was no part of him that didn't crave that desire.

He was then moaning as a wet slick muscle trailed across his now swollen mouth. It forced entry. His lips parted and his mouth was invaded. The feel of the Genesis's moist tongue against his own sent an electric spike shooting through the core of his being. He did his best to keep his own tongue dancing in time, but he felt as if he were somehow failing. He was, in fact, the less experienced of the two, and he hoped Mr. Rhapsodos would forgive his short-comings.

Expert fingertips were then sliding the zipper of his overcoat open; his heart began to thunder in his chest. He was sure the red head could hear it.

Genesis's tongue pushed even deeper trying to enter his throat, when his own hand slipped up the covering material to rub his palm against the flesh of Genesis's well defined back.

Yazoo had never felt such desire before. It was painful, and exciting at the same time. His ears were ringing making his world spin. He could feel his face redden, when his hardened cock throbbed painfully against Genesis's thigh.

Yazoo was suddenly left empty when Genesis pried his lips away. The ex-Soldier's breath was coming in short, fast. bursts. Yazoo's lids fluttered open, hoping this wasn't a dream. Panting, his eyes locked with those of the man he'd been lusting after for the last three hours. He could see Genesis's face was as crimson as his own, and primal lust oozed from the center of Genesis's being.

The two stood there, trying to fill their lungs with much needed air. Their hands and fingers were still searching and exploring one another. Their eyes never broke contact. Yazoo slipped out of his over coat once Genesis had finished with the zipper. He then released a groan as one leg forced the two of his apart, and an upper thigh landed against his swollen prick.

Yazoo took his digits from the auburn strands and both hands worked in conjunction to remove the shirt Genesis was wearing. He gasped when he beheld the perfectly sculpted bronzed form. For a moment, he couldn't believe this masterpiece of the goddess was standing in his room, making out with him, getting ready to 'go all the way.'

Finding himself becoming more commanding, proving to the copper-haired man that he was just as assertive as Genesis, Yazoo rotated his hips in a small circle. He was trying to ease the pulsating ache that wouldn't be ignored. Pure ecstacy clouded his mind, and his sac tightened. He saw Genesis smirk, but refused to be seen as the weaker of the two. He stole the half smile by capturing the Devine beings mouth once more. Genesis responded with fire, and again their tongues started to move.

Genesis wasted no time in removing Yazoo's shirt, leaving Yazoo to shake in the cool night air. Now naked flesh sizzled against naked flesh. Genesis's skin was as hot as his own, and Yazoo was melting into him.

Genesis turn his head away, breaking the meeting, only to bury his face in Yazoo's neck. The boy shuttered as lips kiss, sucked and nibbled at the sensitive area. He managed to get his hands in Genesis's hair again, urging him to continue heating up his body. The once popular general obliged by allowing his fingers to travel down Yazoo's slight frame. He stopping briefly to tweak, pull and play with his already hardened pink nipples. The blue eyed man then used his nails, lightly scratching his way further down. He tickled Yazoo's belly, electing a whimper from him. It seemed the one winged angel finally found what he sought, and gripped Yazoo's painfully stiff shaft tightly. He started rubbing it furiously.

Yazoo almost came right there, crying out his pleasure. A low, dangerous groan ushered forth from Genesis, "I want to fuck you so hard, you will hear Loveless speak to you from beyond the grave," Yazoo whimpered.

Even though he was losing himself in frenzy, his own fingertips slid from Genesis's back, over the man's shoulders, and danced down the lightly sweat-coated, chest. That's when Yazoo felt something that should not have been there. He half opened his lids to discover what his digits were touching. There, under Genesis's collarbone, was an angry-red deep scar that ran across to the shoulder blade.

Yazoo tipped his head forward and let his tongue slip across the mark, still thrusting his hips in rhythm to Genesis's frantic rubbing. He thought to himself that such a nasty ugly thing should never have been allowed to mar this man's flesh.

No sooner had his moist tongue traced along the imperfection, did Genesis stop the intimate contact. The flat of his palm struck Yazoo's torso, almost knocking the wind from him. He was roughly slammed into the wood behind him.

Yazoo's emerald eyes snapped wide, his mouth forming an 'O'. He was stunned to see a flash of rage in azure orbs. His head cocked to the side in confusion. He wasn't sure where the anger had come from.

"Seph?" the hiss came out as a question. Rage turned to surprise. Genesis slowly backed away from the bewildered looking boy. Yazoo found his feet frozen to the floor. Genesis bent and gathered his discarded articles, and headed for the door. It opened with a squeak.

Over his shoulder, the copper-haired beauty proclaimed, "Yazoo, I promise not to leave you next time." he walked out, closing the door softly behind him.

Yazoo felt his limbs go numb, as desire and lust evaporated from his body. Not knowing what just happened, confusion settling deep in his mind, he threw himself down on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

*******************************************

The next morning, Yazoo woke up with his eyes burning and a massive headache. He rolled out of bed, and searched for his cigarettes. He became pissed when he couldn't find them. With a grunt he headed for the shower.

While cleaning up and taking care of his morning business, he thought of last night. What the hell had gone wrong? He replayed everything over in his mind, multiple times. He still couldn't figure it out. All he knew is was that it hurt. Something inside him broke every time he thought back to Genesis leaving his room.

He tried to push the thoughts of Mr. Rhapsodos to the back of his mind. He still had to find and rescue Loz.

Once he was dressed, he checked his messages. Loz's had yet to call again. There was however, a second message from Kadaj. He played it back.

"I swear to the goddess Yazoo," the youngest screeched, "if you don't call me back in the next twenty-four hours, I am going to hunt you down and rip your tongue out with my teeth." Yazoo shut his phone with a chuckle. It was good to know Kadaj still cared. He would call the brat later, once he'd been on the road for a bit.

He was geared up and about to exit the inn when the old woman stopped him. "Ya forgot ta give me back my key"

He turned and made his way to the counter. He pulled out the room key and handed it to her. She cackled. "Thank ya very much. Glad ya enjoyed yer visit." Yazoo scowled. He turned to leave. "Wait," she stopped him again.

She held out 200 gil, and a piece of paper. Yazoo took both. He pocketed the money, but inquired about the paper.

The woman just shrugged. "That charming young man you were with last night left if for ya." Yazoo's heart lept. "T-thank you."

He waited until he was on his bike to open the note.

Yazoo,

We will meet again very soon. I promise.

G.

P.S. Do Not stop for cigarettes.

Yazoo sighed. Genesis sure made a lot of promises. He wondered if he would keep them.

Like the note instructed, Yazoo successfully battled the urge to stop and grab a pack of smokes.


	3. Promises Kept

Disclaimer: Nope, not my chars.

Warning: Yaoi, plot (yes, it's not mindless smut) graphic sex

Rating: NC-17

************************************************

Disclaimer: Nope, not my chars.  
Warning: Yaoi, plot (yes, it's not mindless smut) graphic sex  
Rating: NC-17

************************************************

Once he gathered his supplies; a tent, some potions, a cure materia, a few antidotes, and some food, he rode out of Gongaga like a bat out of hell. He was focused on a single goal; his brother. Regardless of last night, and how hurt he still felt, he couldn't let the thoughts of the angelic cherub deter him.

Over the years he'd become quite efficient at forcing distractions from his mind, and at this point, the copper-haired deity was nothing more than a distraction. He had to keep his mind set on his brother. The sense of urgency to reach Loz was growing stronger, and he didn't have much time to waste. He could still remember a time when his brothers were the only purpose he had, the only ones that held any meaning for him. Falling back into that thought process had been much easier than he could have imagined.

As the bike flew through the forested areas, trees passing by as streaks of green, he let his mind reach out to Loz. He was trying to feel him like he'd been able to do when they were looking for Mother. He was surprised when he made a sort of contact. Yazoo, having become so proficient at handling his bike that driving didn't require his full attention, indulged in sensing out the eldest.

Despite how hard he tried, he was only able to feel out bits and pieces of the elders emotions. The dominate feelings were pain, fear, and despair. He used the fear emotion as a focal point, hoping to divulge the exact location of Loz. It was no use. He was only getting the emotions. Goddess help anyone hurting his brother; Yazoo was now in murder mode.

He was surprised that he made it through the forest without a single incident. Usually places like this were full of monsters. He wasn't complaining though, he didn't want any obstacles slowing him down.

He slowed to a stop once he came to some flat planes. Though he was enhanced, it had been a few years since he'd been on any sort of adventure. He was slightly out of practice for driving hours on end without a small break. He put down his kick-stand, took a sandwich from the saddlebag, and began to eat it hastily. While chewing, he pulled out his phone and pressed the speed dial key for the youngest.

Two rings and Kadaj was on the line. "Yazoo? Where are you?" Damn caller ID, Yazoo briefly thought. Kadaj sounded frantic. From the sounds of it, the youngest knew about Loz. Maybe the youngest had felt the eldest too. It didn't really matter how Kadaj knew about his older brother, that knowledge would make this call easier.

Yazoo was feeling just as frantic as his brother sounded, though he masked it behind his cool, careful tone. "A few miles outside of Gongaga." He said swallowing a piece of his food. "I'm returning your call. Kadaj...."

Kadaj interrupted him, "I know"

Yazoo nodded, though he knew Kadaj couldn't see it. He stayed silent.

"Loz called me...." He waited for his sibling to continue, and that was when he heard a male voice in the background. "Kadaj, could you not doodle on my important documents."

Kadaj turned his attention away from the speaker, "So sorry, Mr. President." Sarcasm. Then his voice was louder again, addressing his brother. "So anyway, Loz called. And Yazzy," it was the nickname he called Yazoo when he was anxious, "he didn't sound so good. He sounded kinda sick. He was coughing and stuff." Yazoo could tell his brother was more than concerned.

"How long ago, Kadaj? When did he call you?" Yazoo dropped his sandwich.

"Day before yesterday." There was a shuffling. "And he couldn't or wouldn't tell me where he was."

Yazoo sighed. "What did he say?"

There was a pause. When Kadaj spoke again, Yazoo could mentally picture the boy chewing on his bottom lip. "He didn't say much Yazzy. He said he wasn't feeling well, but that he loved and missed me, and wished he could see me again. That was all. Then he hung up. I'm scared for him. And..." Yazoo could hear the tears in his brothers voice. "Yaz, I can't feel him. Not like I used to be able to. It's like he's...gone. I don't know where he is, what is going on, or even where to start looking for him."

Yazoo panicked in the way that Yazoo panics, by narrowing his eyes.

"Kadaj, Loz called me too. Last week. He said he was in some trouble with Dio at the Gold Saucer. That's where I'm heading now."

"How long until you arrive?"

"Not too sure. I'm on a bike."

"Meet you there tomorrow." Click

Yazoo barely had time to put his phone away, before his motor was running again. He sped off, hoping he would reach the Gold Saucer by tomorrow.

Ten hours and a sky change later, he finally stopped for the night. Given his Mako enhanced vision he could he could see the dry sands that lay just beyond his chosen rest area. He had heard the cassino was located in a desert. He prayed he was close to his destination.

Getting a feel for his surroundings, he found that he was an a pretty open area. Only dried, dead grass grew on the ground, and there was no cover. That was both a good and a bad thing. It didn't give him much in the way of shelter, but at the same time, he could see anything that would try to sneak up on him.

He was contemplating setting up a tent, when he suddenly realized just how cold it had gotten. Then he remembered reading something in a geography book about how nighttime in the desert can get very cold. He sighed. He definitely had no intention of freezing his ass off. He was tired, cranky, and worried. The last thing he needed was the inconvenience of a chill. Lucky for him there was a small patch of trees nearby. In no time he had gathered enough wood to start a fire. He used his master fire materia, and once the blaze was going, he set up his tent.

Once he finally settled down, he let the fire fight off his chill. Chewing his bottom lip, a bad habit he and Kadaj both shared, he really allowed himself to worry over Loz. He tried to feel for him again, but this time came up blank. There was only a few meaning for not being able to sense him. The first was that, like Kadaj, he could no longer feel his brothers. He quickly ruled out that possibility, considering he'd made a connection few hours earlier. The second meaning; Loz was asleep. Or the last; his brother was dead. In his heart, he refused to believe his brother was dead, so he clung to option that Loz merely was sleeping.

He sighed, wishing for a cigarette. What he wouldn't give for one right now, a smoke always help calm nerves. He was still pissed that he'd followed Genesis's notes instructions about not getting smokes. After what Genesis did to him last night, why should he have listened to a stupid letter. He pulled Genesis's letter out of his pocket and reread it, needing something to take his mind off his brother's situation. There was nothing he could do for Loz right now anyway.

Thinking back on the previous evening, he realized he was wishing he would have shot the demigod the minute he walked out on him. Velvet Nightmare had not been too far away, it would have been easy to reach it and pull the trigger, putting at least three bullets in Genesis's back, even before the door closed. Yazoo felt his anger boiling over. Goddess, he needed sleep. Now was not the time to get worked up over such trivial matters. He crumpled the note and tossed it in the fire. He'd be damned if he ever saw Genesis again, no matter what the other had promised.

Standing up and moving toward his tent, he decided to let the fire burn itself out. He wasn't concerned that the light would attract unwanted attention. He could handle anything that came after him...except what came after him.

"Even if the morrow is barren...."

Genesis hadn't been able to sleep. He couldn't sleep after leaving his silver doll the way he had. What was wrong with him, he mentally chided himself. Right there, in his arms, had been the perfection he had been longing after his entire life. The rarest of jewels, begging to be loved and cherished. A creature so otherworldly that it was untouchable, yet it was allowing itself to be claimed, by Him! And what had he done? He had thrown him away like he was nothing more than garbage. WHY? Because the image of an ex lover turned enemy had chosen the exact wrong moment to make an appearance in his brain.

He was sitting on top of the weapon shop in Gongaga, kicking himself, as he watched his doll gather supplies. Even from this height he could see every detail of the slender figure. The long sterling hair, glistening in the morning light. Had it been that color last night? He didn't think so. The slight curve of his hips, allowing for such graceful movements as he walked. The pale skin, looking alabaster against the jet black armor. The narrowed emerald eyes, focused in thought. And the oh-so-kissable lips. Goddess, how he wanted to jump down right now, and force his mouth against those lips.

He stayed on the rooftop until his silver dove left town. He watched until the motor bike became a black dot on the horizon. As much as he wanted to join Yazoo, he had other priorities to attend to. The first, getting his clothing and coat washed and mended. After that, he would contemplate food and a nap.

Mid-day saw him back at the inn, his attire cleaned and repaired. The sweet old innkeeper fixed him a light lunch, her conversation had been mild and pleasant. After finishing his meal, he was in his room, shedding all his clothing, trying to escape the summer's heat. He crawled into bed, determined to catch a light nap before traveling on.

As he tried to will himself into slumber, two thoughts kept racing through his mind. Why hadn't he gone back into Yazoo's room and taken him? The answer to that one was easy. His damned pride. His ego had stopped him from going back into that room, bending the boy over and having his way with him. The other question that plagued him; why had the goddess awakened him? No answer came for that one.

He had been told, before entering his torpor like state in the flooded cave, that he would be awakened when the world needed a new hero. He had vowed to be that hero, he just wasn't sure how to go about it at this point. He didn't know what needed to be done.

Finally resigning to leave his fate in the hands of Minerva, he let sleep overtake him. And he dreamt.

****************************

The sun was setting when Genesis awoke with a gut wrenching feeling and tears sliding down his cheeks. He knew his mental state had to do with his dream, which had seemed so vital while experiencing it. However, now that he tried to recall it, all he caught was a single clip.

His dream sky had been silver, an emerald sun shined high overhead. On the city streets far below, hundreds of bodies, seeming to have no wounds, littered the ground. He was standing in the middle of all the death, looking for survivors, but none would be found.

Shivering, he sat up, and wiped the water from his face. He had to get out of here. The longer he stayed, the more people would die.

Hastily he dressed, struggled into his boots, and tucked his newly-bought copy of Loveless into his coat. He made sure Rapier was strapped on. It took all of ten minutes and he was outside the inn.

Finding a place where no one would see him, he touched his red-gloved hand to his forehead. He concentrated, willing his body to obey him. In the next instant, a large black-feathered wing unfurled from his back. The wing was no longer a hated, cursed thing, used to make him a monster. Now it was a gift beloved by himself and his goddess, that would be used to make him a hero.

A single leap and he was in the air, his wing flapping elegantly in the pinkish-purple sky. He took but a moment to relish the cool evening breeze blowing across his face, before heading off in the direction that Yazoo traveled. Not only did he want to apologize for the previous night and make it up to him, but maybe the boy could give him some better insight as to what was happening in the world.

It was only after the first stars dotted the heavens did he noticed a campfire a short distance away. Even from this altitude, and regardless of the pitch blackness, he could make out the details of the camp. It was one of the few times he was thankful for the Mako enhancements and the Jenova cells.

Genesis landed half a mile outside the circumference of the fire's light, and pulled his wing back in. Though he was no longer ashamed of it, he wasn't quite ready for Yazoo to see it. He had enough explaining to do already.

He walked the rest of the way to the camp, watching as Yazoo as he went towards his tent. Genesis was pretty sure that he was being quiet, but suddenly his silver dove's head snapped toward him. He felt those feline eyes piercing his soul. He had forgotten that Yazoo was as, if not more enhanced than he was.

He made his way into the light, Yazoo meeting him halfway. The boy stopped only a foot in front of him, and suddenly Genesis had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He felt his face flush. Being even this close to the silver doll caused his mind to reel. Why hadn't this reaction happened the night before?

Looking deep into those cat-slitted eyes, that did nothing but reflect his own image back, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Even if the morrow is barren...."

"Shut up, Genesis!" A black gloved hand smacked into his chest. Emerald eyes narrowed, pale lips pursed. His silver doll crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you want?"

Genesis was stunned. Never before had anyone had the audacity to stop him like that. His eyes widened, and for the first time he was at a lose for words. He blinked a few times, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I'm waiting." Was that impatience he heard in Yazoo's voice?

The poet in him had chosen that moment to flee. He could only stare at the anger coloring his dove's cheeks. He couldn't form words. What was wrong with him this time? He had an elaborate apology planed, complete with words that would melt even the coldest of hearts. But standing here, facing down the wrath of this beauty, he couldn't speak.

"Hn" Yazoo snorted at his silence and turned away.

Genesis had a moment of clarity. Long ago thought and action had become one and the same for him. As Yazoo took his first step, Genesis grabbed his arm, and spun him around.

"I'm sorry, damn it." He said with all the passion he could muster.

"For what?" Green eyes flashed.

"For leaving you last night."

"Why?"

"Because I really," he found he couldn't say the word he wanted to, "like you, and wanted to be with you"

"Don't lie to me. That's not what I'm asking for Mr. Rhapsodos, and you know it. Why did you leave last night?" Yazoo was in his face now, the next words were whispered dangerously. Genesis noticed one of Yazoo's hands hovering over his gun. "I want you to tell me you walked out because I wasn't him." Then, delivered though clenched teeth "And... I...want...you...to...say..his..name"

Genesis groaned. He felt defeated. The reason why he walked out on his doll was the exact opposite of what Yazoo wanted him to say. Many years ago, a life time really, his best friend Angeal had told him that he was able to fall in love just for the fun of it. But this time, with Yazoo, it was different. After spending only a few hours and a hot make-out session, he had totally surrendered his heart. Yazoo owned him. And in this very moment, he was experiencing the consequences of the purest form of that emotion.

He suddenly wrapped an arm around Yazoo's waist, violently pulling him into him. He grabbed the boy's hair, and yanked his head up, making sure their gazes locked. "I walked out, because I didn't want you to be Sephiroth," he spat. He held him for a moment, his own rage building. Then he released his waist and tugged at the collar of his own shirt. He reviled his chest. "Look at it," Anger laced his almost shout. He used Yazoo's hair to guide his eyes to the scar. "Sephiroth gave me this." Genesis made sure to use the general's name, his tone still venomous. "When you touched it, the two of you blurred in my mind." He jerked the dove's head up again, azure meeting emerald. He softened a bit. "I never want you to be Him. Do you understand? You mean so much more than he ever did."

With his breath coming hard short bursts, and his shoulder's shaking, Yazoo reacted. Not caring that Genesis was still painfully pulling his hair, he drew his hand back and in one fluid motion, brought it full force against the side of the auburn cherub's face. The sound of the slap reverberate thought out the area.

The smack caused Genesis to fall back a step back, almost losing his balance. He studied the boy for a moment, his face stinging. He wondered if that really just happened. Did his dove just smack him? Then his lips curled up in a smirk. "Feel better now?" There was something exciting in their display of violence.

Yazoo crossed his arms, having already regained his composure, though his hair was kind of wild. "Yes."

Genesis chuckled, "Good."

He closed the distance between them again, and this time, gently pulled his dove into his arms. Yazoo didn't resist. Genesis cocked his head, and let his lips brush softly against Yazoo's. "Sir, I do believe we have unfinished business to attend to."

***************************

Yazoo was content to let Genesis kiss away all the worry he had been feeling for Loz, at least for the night. He wanted the angel to ease his fears. As he had done last night, he willingly surrendered himself to Genesis's experienced touches.

During their disagreement, he had secretly thrilled when the auburn cherub had gotten rough with him. His cock had stiffened when Genesis pulled his hair, and started jerking him around. Yazoo had hoped that once he'd slapped his lover, the demigod would just take him right there. He would have allowed Genesis to throw him to the dirt, pull up his coat, down his pants, and enter him, to hell with lube or foreplay. Instead he was getting scorching fingertips over his body, and kisses of fire upon his lips.

He eagerly returned the caresses and kisses with a pent up aggression of his own. Somewhere between the edge of the fire's light and his tent, clothing had been torn away. He was now laying on his sleeping bag under Genesis's nakedness. Their tongues were entwined and their fingers were wildly exploring the others bodies. Those kisses and touches were a mixture of sweetness and savagery. Fingernails dug, while hands embraced.

Yazoo was trembling, his legs wrapped around Genesis's calves. Their hips rocked in time with each other, hard cock rubbing against hard cock. Neither man tried to suppress their moans from such powerful sensations.

When Genesis pulled his mouth from Yazoo's, and began trailing his wet slippery tongue across his burning skin, Yazoo took that time to hiss, "if you try to leave this time, I will kill you." Genesis sunk his teeth into one of Yazoo's hardened nipples drawing out a yelp. When he released it, he whispered just as harshly, "if I try to leave, I want you to kill me."

The cherub continued administering open-mouthed wet kisses, slow velvety licks, and well-placed pinching bites down his shivering body. Genesis had made sure that no inch of him went neglected. Yazoo had his own fingers wrapped in copper locks, urging him to continue his descending course.

Yazoo could hardly catch his breath when Genesis had finally reached the throbbing prize he had been making a trail toward. Without so much as a warning, the copper-haired man's silky tongue snaked out and ran a complete circle around Yazoo's throbbing head. Yazoo bit his lip to keep from crying out, and his nails clawed into Genesis's skull. The hot muscle than began to work up and down his shaft, bringing him to heights he'd never known before. His back arched, willing his lover to taste even more of his soft skin.

Genesis then parted his lips, and took Yazoo's manhood between them. Slowly, more and more of the silver-haired boy's prick disappeared into the hot cavern. At first it was agonizingly relaxed, as if he were lazily sucking on a lollipop. This time, Yazoo yelped out his lover's name, his hands leaving Genesis's hair, only to clench the fabric beneath him. As Genesis steadily gained rhythm, he took the silver dove's sack in his hand, and played with it lightly. Yazoo's toes curled, and, he moaned and pumped his hips in time with the consumption.

Yazoo's legs were then spread; he shuddered with anticipation. He was entered by a single digit, even as his dick was still being worked by a greedy mouth. He bucked under the pressure, but soon his ass was pressing down, taking more of the finger inside. "Oh, goddess, Genesis." He felt faint with pleasure at this point.

Finally, with a loud pop, Genesis let Yazoo's hardness escape his lips. He also removed his finger, and sat up on his knees. His eyes flashed down to his still writhing lover. He smirked. "Beg me, my silver beauty. Tell me you want me more than you've ever wanted anything."

Yazoo sighed, feeling empty, wanting those sensations back. He tried to focus. He was seeing the demigod through the eyes of pure lust. He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a simple nod. Genesis laughed. "Not good enough, my heart's desire. Now beg."

Yazoo finally stuttered, his voice choppy, "I-I want..you Genesis. Please." It was a begging cry. "Take me. Fill me up."

He must have found that acceptable, because in the next moment he was positioned at Yazoo's tight opening. "Relax my dove," he instructed before his mouth fell full force on Yazoo's. With one gentle shove, he entered his doll.

Yazoo suddenly felt full, stretched beyond belief . He let out a soft groan, his eyes squeezing shut against the first few waves of pain. "Shush, baby," Genesis cooed, kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around the boys shoulders, holding him close. "Let me know when I can move." There was a part of him that was thankful Genesis's was being so careful, but another part of him screamed to be ravaged.

They laid entwined as one being for a moment, then Yazoo began to move his hips, signaling that Genesis could begin. He started gently, only rocking at first, allowing Yazoo to get used to the shaft assaulting his insides. Once the pain had subsided, Yazoo starting rotating his ass, keeping in time with Genesis's thrusts. Gradually their speed increased, until the redhead was pounding into his hole mercilessly. Their lips only parted occasionally to take in air. Yazoo's nails were biting into the sweaty flesh of Genesis's back, leaving angry red scratches down it. Both men were moaning and groaning in pure ecstacy.

Genesis then pulled back, sitting on his knees, his cock still buried deep in Yazoo's ass. He pushed the boy's legs together and adjusted him onto his side. Yazoo quivered as new sensations swept through him. Genesis purred, "Yazoo, I do not want you to touch yourself. I want to make you explode from being impaled on my manhood alone." Yazoo nodded his understanding. The auburn cherub started driving into him with wild abandon hitting his hot spot with every thrust. Yazoo couldn't contain a squeal.

It wasn't long before Yazoo threw his head back and cried out Genesis's name over and over. Only this time he was engulfed in the throws of a sizzling orgasm. His entire form went rigid, his hands balled into fists, cutting his palms with his own nails. Hot white liquid showered his stomach, chest and the sleeping bag. He tried to push his ass down on the ramming tool, but he couldn't move. Thankfully his lover seemed to understand this, and pounded even harder into his opening, causing his explosion to last all the longer.

Being wrapped in the warm tightness, then watching the delicacy that was Yazoo cumming, was enough to send Genesis over the edge. With a few more powerful thrusts into the boy's hot hole, Genesis let a grunt escape him. Then he was filling his lovers squeezing canal with his own white milk. To say he saw stars in that moment would be an understatement. He saw all of Heaven open before him, and he poured out his soul.

Genesis pulled out of his lover, only to collect his doll in his arms. They didn't talk for the longest time, content with holding each other, listening to the sounds of the others breathing.  
It was Yazoo who broke the silence. "Why did you come here?"

Genesis buried his face the doll's hair, kissing the silk. "Because I promised I would see you again soon."

"Are there any other reason?"

"There are a few"

"Such as?"

The lovers spend the rest of the evening in conversation. Genesis told Yazoo of the flooded cave and the vow he made to the goddess, somehow avoiding the whole topic of his past with Soldier and Sephiroth. Yazoo knew he was leaving things out, but figured he could wait until a more appropriate for the rest of his story.

Yazoo spoke of his mission to find his brother. He told Genesis how scared he and Kadaj were for Loz, and how neither knew what was happening. Genesis agreed to stay with his love, at least until he found his own purpose. This pleased Yazoo.

"Yaz?"

"Hmm?"

"In the short time I've spent with you, you have become my sun and moon. I can't stop thinking about you. Even having you beside me, I want to be nearer to you. You are the air I breath, the reason I look forward to waking up tomorrow. You are my center of gravity, all the stars in the heaven's refuse to shine if you're not at my side. Yazoo, I think that I...no, I know that I..."

Yazoo quickly put a finger to his lips, hushing him. His green eyes narrowed, "Do NOT say it unless you mean it. And I mean from the depths of your soul mean it. Because if you say it, and lie about it, I will, in fact, murder you. I will shoot your kneecaps out so you can't flee, then I will skin you inch by inch."

Genesis shook his finger away, and claimed his lips. "I love you Yazoo. You are my dove, my silver doll. And from the depths of my soul I mean that."

"Hn. Go to sleep Mr. Rhapsodos."


	4. A Brothers Call

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Warning: Plot, Drama, Language

AN: Yes I know Loz's dream is strange, it's a dream, it's supposed to be that way. :)

I didn't have a beta, so please feel free to point out any mistakes.

Please Review.

*********************************************

Chapter 4: _A brothers call_.

There was still an hour before the sun would make an appearance, and already the heat inside the tent was becoming stifling. Yazoo laid wide awake, nudging the heavy sleeping bag away from him. He had managed to catch a few hours of sleep, but he was both too frantic and too confused to slumber for very long. He was frantic because he didn't know what to expect when he found his brother. His confusion however, was caused by the demigod sleeping next to him.

He cast a sidelong glance at his auburn-haired lover, wondering just what the hell had happened. One night he was being pushed away for being a reminder of a certain ex-general, and the next he was hearing pledges of unrelenting love. In his mind, he replayed all the events of the last two days, starting with the evening in the bar, and ending with Genesis dropping the "L" bomb. He still didn't understand, and here, in the wee hours of the morning, he wasn't sure he wanted to comprehend it.

Oh, there was no denying the sex had been amazing. In fact, the act bordering on a grudge fuck and love-making had been the best he ever had. But still, Yazoo wondered, at what point, between being called Sephiroth and a world shattering orgasm, had the passionate poet decided he was in love? Can you even fall in love in two days? Yazoo didn't think so, but being in Genesis's arms had felt so...right. Then there was the way Genesis had told him he loved him. He had ignored the threat of being flayed, and swore on the depths of his soul. The words had been flawless. The words made it seem as if the two were destined to be together, the words made Yazoo's heart ache.

Yet, there was still an underlying anger. Yazoo wanted to believe Genesis, but then there was Sephiroth. Always Sephiroth. The man was inescapable.

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, resisting the urge to kick his lover for putting him in such a mental mind-fuck. Honestly, what right did Genesis have to say he loved him, when Yazoo knew he was just a fill-in for another silver haired, emerald eyed beauty. He briefly questioned if this was the way Kadaj had felt his entire life. If so, he pitied the youngest more than ever before. It sure as hell wasn't easy to live in Sephiroth's shadow.

Deciding he couldn't lay there anymore, Yazoo gracefully rolled from the sleeping-bag onto his feet. He scanned the shelter that was barely more than a tarp with a pole in the middle, searching for his clothes. It took him a moment to remember that he and Genesis had torn off their garments, and left them scattered across the dry, cracked earth outside. He growled low in his chest, and made his way to exit the tent. He was halted by the sweet voice of his lover.

"Alas, I awaken to find my bed cold and empty. He who has stolen all of me, nowhere to be found. The morning sun has yet to bring the promise of new day, and yet, already my heart does shatter to a million slivers. Tell me, O silver dove, does he who holds my love, flee before the sky can be painted pink?"

Yazoo blinked and spun to face Genesis, who was now sitting up, a smirk playing across his face. _Damn him_, Yazoo's mind screamed. _Damn that man for being able to talk so beautifully. Damn him for using to gift of speech to ensnare._

"Hn," Yazoo couldn't bite back a retort. "You know, you could just ask where I'm going?" Then his anger erupted. He couldn't contain it. He wasn't Sephiroth, and he refused to be spoken to as if he were. He tipped his head toward the scar on Genesis's shoulder, "if you always talk like this, I can understand why Sephiroth stabbed you." Instantly, he regretted saying that.

Genesis's face turned pale, his smirk fell, and his eyes locked hard on Yazoo's. There was a rage inside Genesis that caused Yazoo to inwardly cringe. Genesis rose to his feet, keeping the sleeping-bag wrapped around his nakedness, and before he pushed his way past Yazoo, he spat, "And just what would you know...clone."

Yazoo took a step back as if he'd been slapped. He felt as if he were in shock. His first instinct was to grab Velvet Nightmare and put a bullet in Genesis's head. No, he chided himself. He deserved whatever retort Genesis came up with. He had no right to say what he had to the man who was in love with him.

As he watched Genesis gather his clothing, Yazoo felt something he hadn't felt since he departed from his brothers; fear. The fear of loss was needling his insides, twisting and tearing him apart. Yet he couldn't bring himself to say the two little words that might have a chance of fixing this ache.

Though he was hurting inside, he stayed tight-lipped as Genesis was dressing inside the tent. He himself was pulling on his own clothes, but made sure he stayed a good distance away from the bronze deity. Finally Genesis came out of the tent, adjusting Rapier on his hip. He then made his way to stand only a few inches from Yazoo. On the inside, Yazoo was suffering, but exteriorly he only narrowed his eyes at the death-dagger look he was receiving.

"You know what" Genesis began without preamble. "FUCK YOU, YAZOO!" He yelled at his silver dove.

Yazoo had become a stone statue, his body unmoving, his features unreadable. He thought for sure Genesis was going to punch him, but he didn't flinch. Hell, he even deserved that. His response to Genesis's poetic question had been flat out mean, and he knew it. _"Words are a sharp as weapons sometimes." _No truer a phrase had ever been concocted.

Genesis clenched his teeth. "And you stand there as if you don't care," his voice was a hiss. A moments pause, and after a deep breath he did a total flip of demeanor. Genesis stood to full height, then bowed. An evil grin touched the corners of his mouth. "Never before have I met anyone who was crueler than Sephiroth. I do believe I am honored." Sarcasm was laden in his voice. He straightened.

And that's what broke Yazoo. In that instant, he how Genesis really felt about Sephiroth. It was pure, unadulterated hate. Genesis didn't need to say the words, it was explained in everything he didn't say when he made the comparison between Yazoo and the ex-general.

Another thought stuck Yazoo. Genesis really was sorry that he had blurred the two during their first make-out session. And last night, his auburn cherub had tried to tell him. But he was too stubborn to believe him. Yazoo had been looking for something to be wrong, because he couldn't believe that someone could actually care, or love, him.

His facade shatter, and bitter hot tears began to spill down his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry." Yazoo had never apologized in his life. It was harder than he expected. "I...guess I was still angry that you confused me with Sephiroth the first night."

"I don't want to hear it," Genesis turned away from him.

Yazoo's mouth fell open, disbelieving. "Wait," he said, wiping at his eyes. "I accepted your apology last night."

Genesis held up his hand, commanding Yazoo to stop. "Obviously, you did not, else we would NOT be having this...discussion right now." He turned his head, glaring at Yazoo over his shoulder. "That makes you a liar, Yazoo." He shrugged, and again turned his face away. "Like father, like son."

Those stinging words were like a knife plunged into Yazoo's soul, but he bit back any sort of remark. Genesis was right. He had lied, he hadn't been ready to accept the apology for Genesis walking out on him. Yet, he took it anyway, just to get the man in bed. Yazoo never felt as dirty and despicable as he did right then.

Slowly, he moved to stand behind Genesis, praying he wouldn't leave again. Gathering his courage, he wrapped his arms around the others waist, pressing himself against his back. He was surprised that he wasn't pushed away. The pair stayed in that position until the sun graced the horizon.

Finally Yazoo, the one who enjoyed quiet more than anything, broke the silence, "Why did you fall in love with me?"

Genesis stayed quiet for a while. Yazoo feared they were not speaking. He'd heard that's what lovers did sometimes, when they were upset with each other. However, Genesis did turn around to face him, and draped his arms enfolded his arms around the silver dolls neck. "I don't really understand it, but when I emerged from the flooded cave, I found I was able to feel the good or evil in people. With you," He gently traced his lips along Yazoo's. Once he pulled back he continued, "I felt connected. An overwhelming sense of...completion." He smiled softly, "Other than that, I don't know."

"Hn, I've never been in love before, so I don't know what it feels like. And I'm confused, that's why I said what I said." It was his turn to kiss his cherub. "But I am sorry." He waited a moment. "Am I forgiven?"

"No."

"Are you still angry?"

"Yes."

"Are you still going with me to rescue Loz?"

Yazoo watched his lover slip out of his arms, and sigh. "I'm ready when you are"

************************************

Loz was curled in a ball, shivering helplessly against the pain and illness. He was slipping in and out of consciousness. Though he tried he couldn't fight sleep for very long, and soon the fever induced dream took over.

_It was his night off from work. He had a job as a guard at the Gold Saucer. The neon lights were always flashing. He'd gotten in tight with Dio...Dio was not Dio that night. As an employee he was allowed to play in the park as much as he liked, when he was off work. It was his night off...yes, he already knew that. A cute girl in the gondola, her eyes and lips were a glowing pink. They flashed with the signs. He was kissing the girl. During a break from kissing, she pointed out a shooting star. It was Mother's star. He took it as a sign that he was going to get lucky. The star burned up in the atmosphere, so he kept kissing the girl. He had his hands up her shirt, playing with her tits while the red giant watched through the window. _

_The dome over the battle arena was silver, it was like his hair. He was the best fighter. He won the emerald trophy, but he had cheated. No...not Dio had cheated, and threw him away. He fell into nothingness. The red giant watched as he walked on fire that shifted under his feet. It was too hot to breath, and first Mother and then Brother was there, but they were not Mother and Brother. They were changing the others who walked in the fire with him. They were eating them, and making them monsters._

_An angel. A red angel. A broken off wing. The angel was coming, bearing two silver swords. He had to stop it who was...NOT. The red giant watched and waited. _

Loz bolted upright, the dream almost instantly forgotten. Sweat was dripping down his face, stinging his eyes, and he had to bite back a scream of agony. He couldn't afford to alert the monsters swarming the desert prison to his whereabouts. He was too sick, and too tired to fight anymore.

He finally had a chance to look around the place he had taken refuge in. He found himself in a corner of a rusty old shack. It wasn't offering much in the way of protection, but it was the best he could do at the moment. He must have crawled in there subconsciously, after the last fight with a monster. He only hoped that the run down building would be enough to keep him safe until his brothers came for him.

Using what little light that crawled in through the boarded up windows, he strained to make out his surroundings.

The room he was in, the only room place had, housed only two pieces of furniture. A sofa, who's best days had long since past, sat covered in mildew against the far wall. In front of the sofa of undeterminable color , was a television; it's glass was busted and scattered over the floor. The wooden base of the shack was riddled with holes, and the tin roof was practically caving in.

Loz never thought to question how such a place came into being, he had other things to worry about. He had to get his mind clear, had to focus through the anguish, so he could send a calling. Relaxing slightly, his minds eye drew up a picture of his pretty brother, the sensible one, the one who took care of them. He reached for a name, it came easily enough. _"Yazoo. Help. Hurt. Scared. Sick." _Then he conjured an image of the youngest, the strong-willed one, the leader. The baby's name was harder to hold, but he tried anyway. _"Ka-Ka...Come. Sick. Hurt. Dying._" He had no way of knowing if his brothers heard his call, but that didn't stop him from sending it over and over again.

Only once he didn't have the energy to call anymore, did he dared a look at his wound. His left shin was broken, the bone protruded thought his skin. The area around the bloody raw break was swollen red, and there was an angry streak that ran up past his knee. It was infected, he could smell the stench.

He should have been able to at least fight the infection, the Mako infusions and Jenova cells kept his body pretty resilient to illness and infection. However, since his encounter with that...thing, the thing that wasn't Dio, or Mother, or Brother, his body wasn't working properly. Not even healing potions would close his wounds.

Finally he let his lids close again, praying the creatures that lurked in this desert hell wouldn't be able to sniff him out, he only had to hold on until his brothers arrived.

******************************************

Kadaj stood beside Rufus Shinra on the helipad, wind ruffling their hair, watching as a certain flame-haired Turk readied the chopper for their departure.

Kadaj was panicking at this point, wishing that the idiot pilot, who's name was Reno, would hurry the fuck up. He needed to get to his brother. Loz was dying, of that Kadaj was sure, and he didn't know if Yazoo would make it in time.

He started pacing, ignoring his lover sometimes called master's pleading eyes. Rufus had been trying and failing to keep him calm since they had awakened just after dawn. However, once Kadaj had gotten Loz's calling, there was no way for him to be calm. He had to keep moving, else he'd go crazy.

To a person like Kadaj, who was used to acting on a moments notice, this waiting was comparable to death. It didn't matter that he hadn't seen or spoken to Loz or Yazoo for the last two years, they were still his brothers, and one of them was hurt, and he it was time for him to take action.

Kadaj received this morning. It had interrupted an already fitful dream he'd been having. Though he didn't recall the dream, he did remember the feeling of Loz beside him, crying in his ear. The words pain, come, sick, and dying were prevalent. He had sat straight up, now wide awake, and tried to feel for the eldest. Dammit, it seemed that it was only a one way connection. He cursed before his presidential lover awake. They had to leave immediately.

It was just like Rufus to take his sweet ass time to get dressed. The pompous bastard had know since yesterday that they were leaving today. Kadaj threw a tantrum, stomping through the apartment, yelling for the blond to hurry up, and asking why that stupid ass Turk didn't have the helicopter ready already.

At one point, Rufus had to stop Kadaj by putting his hands on the boy's shoulders. He proceeded to zip up the youth almost forgotten black armor. He then graced him with a small smile, "we'll be leaving soon enough, my pet."

"What the fuck is taking you so long, Turk," Kadaj shrieked, making sure his voice projected over the whirling blades of the helicopter. The only response he received was Reno flashing him a smirk and flipping him the finger.

His green eyes blazed, and if Rufus wouldn't have grabbed his wrist, he would have drawn Souba and sliced the red-head in half.

He stomped his foot in his childish fashion, his death gaze now landing on his lover. "Rufus, we have to go."

"Hush, my pet. We will be leaving soon." The presidents tone was calm, even. "Just a few more preparations."

"Such as?" Kadaj had begun to whine.

"Such as, making sure the gun turrets have significant ammunition." He pulled Kadaj into an embrace, and kissed his silver hair. "We wont let anything happen to your brother. I promise."

Kadaj, chewing on his bottom lip, did his best to relax in his lovers arms. However, since Kadaj and the state of being known as relaxed, were totally incompatible in this universe, Rufus soon found his arms empty. Before the president knew what had happened, Kadaj had slipped over to Reno, and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Reno, for his part, took it in stride, and ignored the brat.

Finally giving up on rushing Reno, Kadaj made his way back over to Rufus. He sighed as he put his head on his lover's shoulder. He then straightened and pulled out his phone. He pressed the speed-dial key for his middle brother. As soon as a connection was made, he started speaking.

"Where are you?"

"Excuse me?" shouted the voice that wasn't Yazoo's. In the background, Kadaj could hear the sounds of a motorbike.

"Who is this, and where is Yazoo?" Kadaj too, had to shout, to be heard over the helicopter.

"My name is Genesis Rhapsodos. Yazoo is driving. And who do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

"Put Yazoo on. I know he can talk and steer."

After a moment, "Hello."

"Where are you Yaz?"

"About an hour away from Corel."

"Did you get it, Yazzy?"

"Loz? Yeah. A few minutes after the sun came up. You?"

"Same time. You'll reach Corel before we do. Wait."

"Hn."

He snapped his phone closed. He wasn't sure how the middle child could shout a 'Hn' and still be heard over a motor-bike and a helicopter, but somehow Yaz managed to pull it off.

A few minutes later, the chopper was ready. Just before they boarded, Kadaj asked Rufus, "ever heard of Genesis Rhapsodos?"

Rufus narrowed his blue eyes, but he answered, "SOLIDER 1st Class. Combat skill comparable to Sephiroth's. He went crazy and disappeared. Why?"

"Because he's ridding on the back of Yazoo's bike."

"Oh..."

Finally, the party of four, consisting of Kadaj, Rufus, Reno and Rude were flying off toward the Gold Saucer.


	5. Brothers reunited pt1

(This is a cleaned up version of the chapter previously posted. I apologize to anyone who gets an update alert if you've already read it. The first version needed fixed so bad, so I fixed it. It might still have a few mistakes, but they wont be as bad as before)

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I could get a pack of cigarettes right now.

AN: worked without a beta again. I know, bad me. But I hope you enjoy it anyway

Some of you have been asking about Rufus and Kadaj. I have written a one-shot about the pairing. It's called Payback's a Bitch. It's actually a pretty good filler to see how they became a couple

*I'm dedicating this chapter to BMIK who used her power of 'puppy eyes' and bribed me with naked Genesis cookies to get this chapter up today.

**********************************************************

_Chapter 5 Part 1: Brother's reunited_

Genesis held tight to Yazoo's waist as the boy controlled the bike at break-neck speed through the hot, dry desert.

Genesis was worried about his lover. Ever since he'd received the 'calling' this morning, just after their fight, Yazoo had withdrawn into himself. Genesis had tried talk to him a few times, of coarse shouting to be heard over the bike, but Yazoo had ignored him.

He had finally given up and decided to just enjoy the ride, mentally preparing himself to meet Yazoo's illusive brothers. The silver dove had only spoken of his other two brothers briefly last night. And he had gotten the impression that the three had shared a sort of co-dependent relationship. He figured that Yazoo cared deeply about both his brothers, but was happy he'd spent time away from them. The oldest, Loz, the one who was in trouble, was a very intelligent man, but being the brawn of the trio, his main duty had been to keep his frailer younger brothers safe from psychical harm. Genesis sensed that Yazoo liked his oldest brother the most.

Kadaj had been described as an organizer, a schemer, and the one who Jenova spoke to. Poor kid. However, after a few more details provided by Yazoo, Genesis was of the opinion that Kadaj was overly controlling and he would become a whiney little bitch if he didn't get his way.

Genesis pondered over all this as they drew closer to their destination. If not for the fact that someone his lover cared about was in jeopardy, he would have really liked the road trip. He certainly didn't mind being this close to Yazoo, and he loved the feel of the silken, sterling strands dancing across his face, as the wind blew the doves hair back.

Now to be completely honest, he was still quite upset with his love. Their argument had not been pretty. Yes, Yazoo started it, but he should have been the bigger person, and just let the words roll off his back. But the comment about his poetry and the scar had hurt. He had given at least ten minutes of thought as to what he was going to say. Then to have his dove dismiss his work, and claim that his way of portraying his love was the reason Sephiroth stabbed him, that had, quite frankly, pissed him off. Sephiroth had never stabbed him, not that Yazoo knew that, but that wasn't the point.

He mentally sighed to himself, he had to just let it go, else he would become angry again, and he had more important things to worry about then Yazoo being upset about an on the spot recited poem. Thankfully, Genesis had learned a few thing during his slumber. As he helpless dreamt of the world passing him by, he had gained insight to patience and understanding. Qualities that had eluded him before.

He nuzzled his face against Yazoo's back, wanting the feel of the black leather to comfort him. It was also a signal to Yazoo that his anger was slowly ebbing.

Using this time, he took a metaphorical step back and tried to look at their newly budding relationship from the other man's perspective. Yazoo must be terrified. All he'd ever known his entire life was pain and suffering. He'd always been told that he was a failure, something to be used and discarded at a whim. The only kindness he'd been shown had come from his brothers, who were in the same situation as he was.

Then came Jenova and Sephiroth. Oh how they must have destroyed whatever last positive emotion Yazoo had . Genesis knew how Sephiroth was, he could clearly remember his ex-lover. How overpowering and dominating he could be. How he could turn even the strongest men into self-loathing victims with no pride left. And that was before he'd gone insane. Thankfully Genesis had already left by the time Sephiroth had reached his peak of madness. Gen was also thankful that he'd never had to deal with Jenova. Being infused with dead cells meant that the alien couldn't get inside his head.

His grip tightened around Yazoo. His mind wondered back to the story that his dove had told him the night in the tavern. Genesis felt a new rage building. His love, his soul mate, his reason for breathing, had been killed not even a year after he and his brothers escaped the horror that was the labs. They had died for believing in the lying promise of a loving mother. They had followed a hope that at the end of their journey, a loving caring woman would wrap her arms around them, and tell them all their agony had been for a purpose. The three had been revived to nothing but disillusionment.

And now here he was, wanting to whisk Yazoo into a happily ever after, when they still had yet to attend the ball. Of coarse his dove was scared. After all the shit he'd been through, it was only natural. It hadn't even been three days, and Genesis had already made a few mistakes. The first, well, he wanted to forget the Sephiroth incident. The next, he'd laid claim to his dove, not even considering that maybe Yazoo didn't want to be owned. And last, he'd told Yazoo that he was head over heals in love with him. But that couldn't be helped. Once he'd seen the face of his doll, a feeling of connection had swept through him. It had been overpowering and pervasive, something mystical that he almost couldn't handle.

So maybe, he admitted to himself, he hadn't gotten rid of all his negative traits. His selfishness being the worst, his possessiveness coming in a close second. But he planed to overcome those qualities, at least in Yazoo's eyes. Not only would he stay by this silver haired beauty and be his hero, he would also be a hero to Loz. If he could prove to the boy that not only did he care about him, but he also cared about the things Yazoo cared about, then perhaps he could win his heart.

From this point forward, he vowed he would take it slow. He would let Yazoo come to him, and if the dove didn't...well he would rip out his own heart, or maybe cut off an ear, or something along those lines to prove his love was sincere.

His musing were interrupted when he saw, at the same time Yazoo did, a Land Worm burrow up from the ground, directly in their path. Yazoo's reaction time was more than impressive as he swerved hard to the right, avoiding a head on collision. The bike was then almost perfectly horizontal, skidding low under the creatures hulking mass, dodging it's massive gapping maw. Genesis, however, was in the air, Rapier drawn, even before Yazoo could straighten his vehicle. The auburn cherub flew toward the monster, tip of his blade shining in the desert sun.

Rapier connected with the sickly yellowish-brown flesh, stabbing in deep. Genesis, then let gravity pull him toward the ground, keeping Rapier buried in the creature's body. The gash the blade left, ran from just under the monsters mouth, down to where one would assume a belly was. A greenish goo sprayed, coating half the man's face and the left side of his jacket. Once Genesis's feet touched the sand, he back-flipped and was in the air again.

Yazoo was not inactive during this time. He had one of his Velvet Nightmares in hand, as he circled his bike around the creature. He fired three successive shots. Each bullet hit home in the monsters side, blowing out large chunks the big things tough hide. When he was behind the worm he slide to a stop, taking aim on the monster's head. Bang, bang, bang, bang. All but one of those rounds were deflected by the massive purple and green spikes situated along the top the creature's head. But that one bullet was all that was needed to get through, as it drilled into skin, penetrating the Land Worms brain.

Simultaneous with Yazoo's attack , Genesis dove. In mid flight, he ran his hand across the flat of his blade, and Rapier shined with a brilliant red glow. He twirled the sword so that it was aligned with the toothy maw. He drew his arm back, and a second before the moment of impact he swung. The slash connected with the wide part of the worms mouth. The strike sliced through bone and flesh. Genesis tensed his arm as he pushed the attack forward. Soon the blade exited out of the other side of the monsters head, effectively cutting the top part off.

The Land Worm fell with a thud, kicking up sand and oozing out the greenish-black ichor that one could assume was blood. It had been a rather easy victory. Having to face down both highly skilled men, the creature hadn't stood a change. It hadn't even had time to fire off its spells.

Which of the two men had actually killed the monster? Neither could say, and it really didn't matter. It had been a quick battle, with neither Yazoo nor Genesis having even broken a sweat.

Genesis landed beside Yazoo, who had just holster his gun. "Are you alright?" He asked his silver doll.

"Hn, what makes you think I wouldn't be?" Yazoo frowned.

"Hn," Genesis snorted in a mock tone of his lover. "That wasn't the question."

Yazoo's eyes met the sky-blue's of the auburn-haired angel. He was surprised to see actual concern burning in the azure depths. Stopping a fight before it started he changed his tone, and answered softly, "I am fine, thank you."

Genesis, who was preparing himself as well, for another round of nasty clips and stinging phrases, relaxed. A smile played on his lips. "Good. I was..." He didn't finish. He was going to say that he was worried, however, that probably would have been a hit to Yazoo's ego, so instead, he finished the sentence like this, "impressed. I didn't know I was traveling with a sharp shooter. You're amazing."

"T-thank you" Yazoo whispered. He was suddenly beaming with pride. His lips were upturned in a real smile, but, then just as quickly, he dropped his head down and cast his eyes to the ground. He hid his blush behind his fringe. However, Genesis had seen the look that for one moment stole over his lovers face. It was the most beautiful thing in the world. He had to resist the urge to lift his lovers chin and kiss his lips. 'Slow', he reminded himself.

Without another word, Genesis mounted the bike behind Yazoo, and they continued their journey to Corel.

***************************

They had been in Corel for over an hour, waiting for Kadaj. During that time, both guys had eaten and showered at the inn. Genesis had even managed to clean most of the worm ichor off his coat.

They had left the inn after eating to go in search of new materia. Now they were idly chatting, as they walked though the town that was in the process of rebuilding itself. No doubt they were getting stares from the citizens; it wasn't everyday that your average person got to see an ex-SOLDIER 1st (they could tell by his clothes) together with one who so closely resembles the Demon of Wutai, but pair ignored the denizens on the streets.

They had just finished purchasing some of the new materia they were searching for and were heading out of town, when seemingly out of the blue, Yazoo took Genesis's hand in his. Genesis smirked, squeezing the others hand lightly. Yazoo then whispered, "Gen, promise me that Loz is going to be ok."

Genesis was taken aback. He knew that Yazoo had been troubled all day by the 'calling' he'd received, but the silver dove hadn't really talked about it, and Genesis, promising himself that he was going to go easy with Yaz, hadn't pushed the issue.

But now...what a hell of a promise to ask for. He couldn't make a promise like that, especially since he didn't know if it was true. Not caring what by-passers would think, he pulled his dove into his arms and let his lips linger against the silver strands on top of his head. "Yaz, I promise I will do my best to make sure he's safe."

This seemed to satisfy Yazoo, since he nodded and let his lover comfort him. They stood embracing, until Genesis heard the sound of the helicopter coming close. Yazoo heard it too, and the boy's reluctantly released each other.

They quickly hurried through the town, making sure they would be waiting when the chopper landed.

The helicopter touched the ground, and the first person who jumped out of the opening was a smaller, younger version of his lover. He noted that they were dressed similar, black leather that zipped, but the style was different. It also did not escape his attention that the youth was beautiful to behold. Not in the way Yazoo was, Kadaj's face was too round and babyish for his tastes, but he was a beauty none the less.

Genesis took a step closer to his lover, ready to protect him, when the youngest Sephiroth son practically ran to them. Because of the new power he had obtained, the auburn angel knew instantly that Kadaj wasn't evil. An asshole, maybe, but not evil. The boy may have been evil at one time, but then again, so had he.

Kadaj threw his arms around his older brother, hugging him tightly. Yazoo held the youngest close to him, stroking his hair. The embrace lasted for quite awhile, the two seemingly comforted by one another's presence. The display of affection cause a twisted thought to attack Genesis's mind, but he instantly shoved it away.

The brothers finally broke apart. "Yazzy," Kadaj looked into his brothers eyes. "Is he..." the youngest couldn't complete the sentence.

Yazoo shook his head. "No 'Daj, he's not dead...yet. I've been feeling for him every hour on the hour. He's sick, and hurt." Yazoo sighed, "but alive. We don't have anymore time to waste if we want to keep him that way." The brothers started on their way into Corel.

Genesis, though, stayed behind when saw a handsome, sophisticated blond walking toward them. The man was flanked by a flame-haired wiry guy, and a bald muscular guy. Genesis smirked, recognizing the fair-haired man immediately. "Well, well, well, if it isn't little Rufus Shinra, all grown up."

The two Turks and their President, as well as Yazoo and Kadaj turned to face him as if he'd materialized out of thin air. For a brief moment, Rufus narrowed his eyes, and frowned. Then instantly his face transformed back to its cold, calm expression. "SOLIDER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos." and though he tried to hide it, there was slight awe in his tone. The blond nodded a greeting.

Genesis returned the greeting, then clarified, "ex-SOLIDER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos. Need I remind you Rufus..."

"President Shinra" the executive interrupted.

"Need I remind you _Rufus_, SOLIDER is no more." Genesis couldn't contain himself, the president was even more pompous than his father, so he had to needle him just a little. Rufus wasn't evil, Genesis felt, but he was slimy, in the way all politicians were slimy.

Rufus smirked, not amused at all by the man standing before him. "So, tell me Mr. Rhapsodos, how did your quest for global destruction turn out?" The blond just had to throw in a cheap shot.

Genesis smiled, taking the bait, "the same way your quest for global domination did."

"Touche," Rufus let it drop.

That was when Kadaj stomped up to the men. "If you two are finished comparing dick sizes, I would like to find my brother now."

Reno, who had been smirking through the entire exchange, let out a laugh, and Rude chuckled. Rufus rolled his eyes. Genesis snorted. And Yazoo, who had been left to stand by himself, merely shook his head.

The group moved into the city.

********************************

"Sir," Reno addressed the president, once the party was situated inside the sky-car that would take them to the Gold Saucer. "I would like to remind you what happened the last time you and Dio came face to face. It wasn't pretty, yo."

Rufus nodded. "Well, Reno, with any luck, we can by-pass Dio and get straight into the prison, find Loz, and get back out again, without anyone being the wiser."

"Sir, it's said that once your inside the prison, it's harder than anything else on Gaia to escape from." The comment was made by Rude.

Rufus shot a look to his dark skinned Turk. His gaze then shifted around the car. "Rude, we have two Turks, an ex-SOLIDER 1st, and two-soon-to-be-three mini Sephiroths, no offence my pet nor to you Yazoo. I do believe we are going to be ok."

Kadaj was staring out the window, troubled look across his features, so he hadn't heard Rufus's statement. Yazoo however, snorted, "Hn", and moved closer to Genesis, taking his hand.

"You know, President Shinra," Genesis said after a few minutes of silence. He used the man's title, showing him a measure of respect, "I'm actually surprised that you are here with your Turks. I could never imagine your father doing such a thing. I'm...impressed."

Rufus shrugged, "I'm here for my pet." he motioned toward Kadaj. "He asked me to come with him. I couldn't refuse. You know how it is."

Genesis nodded, giving the hand in his a soft squeeze.

They were almost at the landing station, when Kadaj broke out of his reverie. "Yazzy," he sounded so child-like. He took hold of his brothers sleeve and pulled him toward the window. "I couldn't remember my dream this morning, the one I was having before Loz sent the calling. But I knew it was bad." He pointed out the window, toward the middle of the desert. "It's the red giant from my dream."

Sadly, Reno, Rude and Rufus couldn't see what Kadaj was pointing at. However, Yazoo and Genesis, due to their Mako enhanced vision, could see the shinny metallic thing perfectly. It was enormous, reaching as high as the Gold Saucer. It had long craned neck, with a face that was slightly animalistic. It had a glowing green slitted eye on either side of its head. Two long disproportionate arms, with huge steel claws for hands, were attached to the main body. The thing's legs were kind of thin compared to the rest of it. However, it's feet which acted as its base, was probably the biggest part of it's form. There was also some sort of device centered in it's chest, that had a glowing red light in the middle. The thing was facing the park, and it was...awake.

Genesis paled and took a step back. He knew exactly what it was. He just couldn't believe it. Why was it awake? What was it doing? The last time any of them were awake, Sephiroth was going to summon Meteor.

"What is it?" Kadaj asked.

There was a moments pause, then Genesis sighed. "Ruby Weapon."

The entire car fell silent. Rufus let his head fall back and his rubbed his eyes. He knew all to well the power of the weapons. He was the only one who reacted.

"Let get your brother and get the hell out of here, yo."

********************************************

Loz came to, fully aware. His brothers were close. They had heard him, and they were here. He felt the first hot tears of joy trickle down his cheeks. He _was _going to make it out of here alive. Once Yazoo found him, he would know what to do, and Kadaj would be the one to carry out whatever action was necessary.

He pushed himself into a sitting position. He screamed. In his wakeful excitement he'd forgotten all about his leg. He prayed desperately that none of the monsters outside the shack had heard him.

Drawing in deep ragged breaths, waiting for his heart to slow, he listened for the sound of the door busting open. That's when he noticed it was totally silent. He was the only thing making any sound at all. He closed his eyes, and focused. His Mako enhanced hearing was superb so he stretched that sense outward. Nothing. Gone were the wild cries of the monsters writhing in pain. Silent were the running feet of creatures chasing down other inmates. Not even the anguished screams of those being ripped apart could be heard. It was a terrifying kind of quiet, it choked a person, suffocated him, crushed the will to live.

Loz's cat-like eyes darted around the room. Everything looked as it did when he fell unconscious. He took that as a good sign.

Biting through the pain, he climbed to his feet. He knew he had to get out of here. At this point he couldn't wait for his brothers to come to him, he would have to meet them half way. The situation that had been wrong to begin with, had just gotten worse.

He hobbled over to one of the many holes in the floor, not putting any pressure on his injured leg, and bent over. He almost fell, but for the first time in many years, he was thankful for the Jenova cells and Mako infusion that allowed him to have perfect balance. Using his superior strength, he pulled up one of the rotted floorboards, and used it as a make-shift crutch.

He made his way to the door of the one room shelter, and when he was about to open the door, his blood froze. He felt...Mother. But it was Dio's voice that shattered the oppressive silence. "Come out, come out where ever you are." Dio not Dio sang. It sounded like it was coming from a short distance away.

Loz couldn't move. He had never been so scared in all his life, not in the labs, not even when Cloud had jumped in the air to cut him and Yazoo apart with his sword. This fear, the silver-haired brute suddenly understood, was not natural. Dio not Dio was using some sort of effect. But just because he understood it, didn't mean he could do anything about it.

"Come on out boy. I know where you are, I can smell you." The voice now sounded like it was on the other side of the door.

Then the crystal clear voice of a man sounded in his mind. It was a voice he'd never heard before, and it demanded to be heeded. '_Quickly, crawl under the floor, use the hole you just made.'_

Loz didn't think twice, he acted. Adrenaline allowed him to shut out the pain, and he dove for the hole. The instant he was hidden, the door to the shack flew open. Dio walked in, doing a scan of the room. Loz could see him through the cracks in the floor. "Hell, now where'd ya go?" The thing wearing Dio's form asked. "Shit, boy, we're practically family. Don't know why you wanna hide from me."

The footfalls went to the couch, and stopped. They started again after a few moments. Dio went back to the door. "Hey boy, there are others like you here now. I can feel 'em. I'm just gonna go say hi. You stay here, I'll be back soon."

He heard the door shut. He wept.

******************************************


	6. Brothers Reunited pt2

**Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned it, Sephy wouldn't have died to an emo punk.**

**Warning: Language, violence, graphic gore, plot, no sex. (Sorry guys)**

**AN1: Thank you to everyone who's stuck with this story so far. You have been totally awesome. **

**And a special thank you goes out to BMIK who shameless promoted this story in her own called Golden Lotus. *much hugs and loves***

**AN2: This chapter didn't want to be written, and so I'm sorry if it isn't up to par with other chapters. Usually I don't beg for reviews, but please do so with this chap and tell me what you think of the plot and if I should continue. **

**********************************

5-2 Brothers reunited.

Ruby Weapon. The massive monster lurking in the desert, eyes glowing as if watching them, scared the hell out of Yazoo. Yet he was fascinated by it. It was an instrument of doom, but something about it was beautiful. He finally tore his eyes from it, and turned from the window. He urged his baby brother to do the same.

He returned to sit by Genesis, an ever increasing fear twisting his stomach the closer they got to their destination. And it wasn't just the Weapon. The fear, the feeling, it was _her_. The presence he hadn't felt in years.

He slid his hand into his lovers and rested his head on a red leather clad shoulder. He didn't know how to explain it, but Genesis Rhapsodos calmed him. He took a measure of strength from the man. Genesis brought a level of comfort that even the youngest couldn't manage.

"Yaz, my love," Genesis brushed his lips against Yazoo's ear, sensing his dread. He whispered so the others wouldn't overhear, "you're trembling" The auburn cherub slid his free arm around Yazoo's waist and pulled him close, holding him tight. "Nothing's going to happen while I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. I promise."

"Hn," Yazoo sighed softly, and leaned deeper into his lover's embrace. Even though his head was screaming 'No, it's not. Nothing's going to be alright,' his heart believed Genesis. He honestly believed that the man holding him really could make everything better.

He let his eyes slide closed and waited for the cable-car to stop. He missed the look his brother was shooting him.

Kadaj's brows were furrowed, his eyes were half lidded and his pale lips pressed together in a tight frown. The youngest then turned that gaze to Genesis. There was something about that man the youngest didn't like. Maybe it was his haughtiness, or the way he was trying to lull Yazoo into a false sense of security. Maybe it was simply the fact that the auburn-haired man holding Yaz. He couldn't quite put his finger on his dislike, but it was there.

Genesis felt before he saw the venomous look the silver-haired teen was casting his way. He turned his head slightly, not wanting to disturb his delicate lover. He then leveled his glowing, cool, azure orbs against Kadaj's emerald one's. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the boy's problem. Jealousy! He was all too familiar with the emotion. However, he wasn't quiet sure if it was because he was the one holding Yazoo, or if Kadaj was upset that he wasn't the one being held.

. If the teen wanted to be jealous, Genesis had no problem playing into it. Refusing to release the teen's stare, he curled his mouth into a smirk, and turning his head slightly, he place a lingering kiss on his dove's crown, showing another small display of affection.

Genesis was expecting a reaction, just not the one he received. He was thinking the boy

would start a verbal confrontation or maybe just stomp around the transport in a huff. However, Kadaj crossed his arms over his chest, marched to Rufus and sat down on lap of the president. He was still glaring at Genesis.

"Hold me" Kadaj half whined, half demanded of his own lover.

Rufus's eyes snapped open when he felt the weight on his legs. He looked up to find his pouting beauty demanding attention. He felt exasperated. As if having a Weapon aiming it's death ray at the place he was heading wasn't enough, he also had to deal with an insane, moody, bitchy, pet. "What are you doing Kadaj?" the blond sounded annoyed.

"I said 'hold me'," the teen repeated his command.

"Why?" Rufus couldn't believe this.

Kadaj snapped his head around, and his face mocking hurt. "Because I'm scared," he sounded anything but. Obviously, he had heard Genesis's conversation with Yazoo.

"I find that very hard to swallow." Rufus rolled his eyes. However, his arms curled around his pet's middle and drew him close.

Kadaj faced Genesis again, a smile of victory crossing his lips.

The two Turks standing in the background sighed. Yazoo opened one only one lid and arched an eyebrow as he watched the little drama play out, and Genesis resisted the urge to burst out laughing.

***************************

The Gold Saucer; a place designed for fun and happiness. A spot where people of all ages from all over Gaia were welcome. They could relax, play a few games, ride a few rides, see a few shows, do a little gambling (the adults that is) and just have a good time.

It was a colorful joy-land, full of bright neon sighs, flashing lights, cheerfully loud music, and the smells of popcorn and cotton candy. Basically all the goodness of an amusement park.

Reno was the first to exit the car. He took one step then halted, he didn't so much a budge when his burly partner crashed into his back.

"The fuck, yo?" Reno said to no one in particular. So horrific was the scene before him, it took his mind a moment to process it. Then his bright blue eyes went wide and his mouth fell slack. 'Aw, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is bad,' His brain screamed. He swallowed down a wave of nausea.

Rude was also taken aback by what had stopped his partner. As he beheld the horror of area, he suddenly feeling so sick that he had to hold his hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting. He was a Turk, and Turks were used to death, witnessing and dealing it, but this...this went beyond anything a Turk would ever, could ever, do. Hell, he didn't even think Sephiroth, on his worst day, was capable of this.

Deep crimson liquid, flayed chunks of flesh , reddish-pink entrails and mutilated body parts were splayed all across the platform, leading up to the park's entrance. Such was the gross display of carnage, neither Reno nor Rude could begin to calculate how many bodies it would take to leave the entrance in such a state.

Reno finally gathered his wits and reminded himself that he was a Turk. Regardless of the scene before him, he had a job to do. As rough as it was, he hardened himself against the gore and waited for the others to join them.

Yazoo walked out with Genesis, followed by Rufus and Kadaj. Each had a different reaction to the sight before them.

"Oh dear Gaia," the soft words were hissed by Genesis. He had seen blood, guts, and mutilation on the battle-field, but that did not even come close to comparing with this. He couldn't begin to comprehend what could have happened.

The brothers took one look around, and Kadaj moved away from Rufus, to take Yazoo's hand. During their search for Mother, they had razed towns, eviscerated people while they slept, and tortured the innocent. But what had happened here, was beyond the scope of any of their powers or cruelties. To the youngest, it seemed as if the people had just exploded from the inside. Little did he know how correct he was.

The boys trembled as the horror of the 'presence' seeped into their hearts. The first thought Kadaj had was of the eldest, he muttered, "Loz?" Yazoo nodded, "alive." Kadaj sighed in relief.

The remnants, the Turks the and ex-SOLDIER were at least somewhat accustom to blood and guts, the president however, was not. His face went pale, then somewhat greenish. He took a few steps away from the group and heaved. Once he was rid of his breakfast, he heaved again, this time bile. He hated that anyone was seeing him in such a state of weakness, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't hold it down.

In spite of the terror he felt, Kadaj released his brothers hand, and went to Rufus. He held the president's hair and rubbed his back until his sickness passed. Kadaj might be an asshole, but he loved his blond bastard, and didn't like seeing him sick.

When Kadaj let go of him, Yazoo let out a breath. Neither he nor Kadaj was affected the same way as the others. He did find the sight sickening but not for the reasons the everyone else did. He shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. He bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming. He was beyond scared, he was petrified. He barely uttered the single word directed at Genesis. "Mother!" That should explain it all.

Reno, standing close enough to hear Yazoo, tore his eyes from the gore, and stared at the man. "Don't even start with that 'Mother' bullshit, yo. We've already though that, more than once." Rude nodded his agreement.

Genesis was stunned by what the doll had said. "Impossible." It wasn't so much that he did not believe his lover, but he did not _want_ to believe his lover.

Yazoo took a step closer to the man who promised to make everything alright. He wanted to reach out and cling to him, to beg his demigod to take him and flee this death trap. That's when he realized how weak was making him. It was threatening to override his mind.

With iron determination, he resolved that he didn't want to be Genesis's damsel in distress. If he was going to give himself completely to the man who swore love to him, then he was going to do it on his own terms. He would not stand behind the auburn angel, and wait to be rescued, but beside him in a bond of love and mutual respect.

Love? Oh dear Gaia, he _was_ in love! It hit him like a ton of bricks, and what a time and place to realize it. He looked around again, and shook his head, a smirk now forming on his lips. He just knew that he had to be as crazy as Kadaj, probably more so. But dammit, he suddenly felt empowered, and the terror was quickly ebbing.

He finally answered Genesis. "Impossible, maybe, but it is what it is." He drew both his guns.

Once Rufus could stand without vomiting, he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, and acknowledged Kadaj by wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, and resting his head on his shoulder. "Thank you," he whispered. He would have kissed him, but that would have been disgusting.

"Kadaj, it is Mother, yes?" Yazoo asked once the other two had joined them again. He needed conformation.

The youngest concentrated for a long while. It had been years since he'd felt _her_. Years since he wanted to. The youngest had been sensing the presence since they entered Corel, but he hadn't been able to identify if it was _her_ or not. He sent the full extend of his awareness across the area.

The entity had been easy to feel, however, he couldn't get mental picture of it's location. However, one thing was certain...

"No," he sighed, sounding defeated. He looked all his nineteen years with panic etching his features. "It's not her. Similar, but...not her. We have to find Loz, NOW"

"Hold up sister, are you telling us there are two fucking Jenova's?" Reno was floored.

Kadaj crossed his arms, and sniggered, "Wow, you're a brilliant Turk. And here I thought they only came in two kinds; Big and dumb, and small and dumber."

Reno just smiled, "At least my mommy didn't..."

Souba was out in a flash, but so was Rapier. Kadaj thrust at Reno, but instead of sinking into soft flesh, his blade clanged against metal. There was a shower of sparks. Kadaj growled, his eyes fixating on the blocker. "We really do not have time for this." Genesis accepted the death-look Kadaj gave him and waited until the teen sheathed his weapon.

Rufus cleared his throat, just as Kadaj put away his sword. He then instructed, "Reno, you and I are going back to the chopper. We will circle around to the south and wait." Reno nodded. "Rude, you stay with them," he gestured to the remaining three, "look for survivors, and help locate Loz." Rude, like his partner, nodded his understanding. "The Saucer isn't very big. I'm giving you an hour and a half." He looked at his watch, "if we don't see you, or you haven't contacted us, we are heading back to Shinra (the new building that was almost complete) to start preparations for the newest threat to our planet. I'm sure you each have a PHS." He then detailed the exact location he and Reno would be waiting.

Rufus quickly kissed his still angry little pet's lips, "be careful." He displayed a sad smile, then climbed back into the car. Reno followed.

*****************

The main building was even more gore slathered than outside the park, which didn't surprise Rude in the least. It was a higher traffic area after all. The blood on the floor pooled up to his ankles in some spots, while, skin, hair, bone fragments, and more of the crimson fluid slide down the walls. If he hadn't seen the outside, then he would have found himself in the same position as Rufus earlier; losing his breakfast.

No one had brought this up, but Jenova number two had caused all this carnage only a few hours ago. Some of the blood had yet to cool.

Everyone's weapon was drawn, yet lowered as they studied the map. They were taking in the layout of the Saucer, trying to puzzle out where the entrance to the desert prison was. It's not like it would be marked with a huge red X or anything.

He had stayed silent the entire time, trying to adjust to the true horror of their situation. However, he finally felt the need to ask, "So, what do we do if we run into the second Jenova?"

Three head whipped around to look at him, not believing he actually spoke. Genesis had been under the impression he was a mute.

The red head finally spoke. "Personally, I'm hoping to avoid it. I say we find Loz and meet up with Rufus and Reno at the set location. We then concoct a battle plan later. Once we are more prepared to face it."

Kadaj turned to glare at Genesis. It wasn't that he thought the plan was bad. In fact it was the same one he had. However, he really just wanted to needle the guy. He had stayed so cool the whole time, and now Kadaj wanted a raise out of him. Oh, and then there was that little episode in the ropeway. "Sounds to me like you're suggesting we run."

Genesis was shocked. Of all the times the brat could have picked to start his crap, he had to chose now. And over such a topic. He sighed. "Not at all. I am merely weighing the options and choosing the most intelligent." He was hoping diplomacy could defuse the insane little creature, also known as Kadaj.

The youngest took a few steps toward Genesis, blood splattering underfoot. Right now, he didn't care they were in the same amusement park as a being so like Jenova. He wanted to continue antagonizing his brother's lover. He started circling the other man, arms splayed open dramatically, hips swaying as he walked. "I think..." He stopped when he was at Genesis's back, and used Souba to poked him, "that you are..." He circled back to the front, a smile on his lips. Using his finger this time, pushed on the man's chest, "scared." He sighed and turned his back to him. "I didn't know SOLDIERS could be frightened so easily."

Yazoo, who had still be reading over the map when this little display began, dropped his head and put a hand over his eyes. Oh no, no, no. Kadaj drama plus Genesis drama equals way- too- much-drama.

So much for diplomacy. Genesis who had remained calm up til this point, for his lover's sake, couldn't resist the chance for his own form of dramatics. It was in his nature. It was his turn to circle the boy. Once standing before him, he took the tip of Rapier and touched it to the teen's chest, though he didn't add pressure. "Alas, tis a fool," he began, his voice carrying, "who knows not the difference between fear and wisdom." His blade slowly trail up to rest at the hollow of the soft white throat. "You, child," he emphasized the word 'child', "are that fool." Genesis flicked his wrist, Rapier moved. A small sliver of silver silk landed in pool of blood at their feet.

Kadaj screamed. "YOU CUT MY HAIR!"

Genesis looking innocent, asked "Did I?" then sounding sincere "my most humble apologies" He lowered his blade.

"YAZOO! HE...CUT...MY...HAIR!" Kadaj had become hysterical. He raised Souba over his head.

That was about the time Rude decided he didn't want to be around these people anymore. They were going to get him killed. Without a word, shaking his bald head, he jumped into the portal marked Chocobo Racing.

His absence wasn't even noticed.

***********************

The bulky Turk was stunned when he first entered the racing arena. Behind the bookie's office were two chocobos, and they were fighting over what could only be a human arm. The creatures were far from normal. Both being at least double their average size, eyes no longer a gentle black but a burning red, and inside their beaks, Rude could make out three rows of sharp teeth. The blue one had a grayish-purple fleshy tail instead of feathers, while the white one had grown an extra set of hooked tipped wings on its back.

He quickly thought back to the map. Ok, around here somewhere was one of the possible prison entrances that the group had narrowed down. Off to his left, he spotted a metal door labeled 'Staff Only'. Next he spotted the almost intact body, laying at the foot of said door. Half the security guards side was bitten out, and he was missing an arm. Yeah, that counted for almost intact.

No way in hell did the Turk want those monsters to catch him, so he quietly moved to the door. He bent down, and grabbed the guard's arm. Just as he was about to drag the body out of the way, he heard a deep, snarling 'WARK' coming from directly behind him. He didn't need to turn to know exactly what it was.

Rude didn't want to stand toe to toe with these beasts. He was a martial artist, opting his fists to conventual weapons. It didn't matter that he had an EMR in his jacket, he knew that would do little against the monsters. It only took him a split second to contemplate his next move. He cracked his neck, then grabbed the dead guard by his wrist and under his armpit. Though the Turk was no super enhanced human with alien cells coursing through him, he was still a power-house. In one motion he heaved the body up, spun and cracked the blue chocobo in the side of the head with the guard's legs. He released the body as soon as it connected. Both monster and dead guy went sailing to the other side of the area.

He wasted no time in opening the door, going inside, and slamming it shut behind him.

He found himself to be in chocobo stables. Of coarse there was blood and gore in here as well, but there was also feathers, and the bodies of normal sized chocobos. Most looked like they'd been bitten to death. He stole a glance at the door he'd come through, and muttered 'fuck', as he forced himself not to look at the carcasses.

Relying on his memory of the map, he felt a wave of relief was through him, when he found the elevator. The button beside it was marked only one way; down. Rude knew he had what he was looking for.

He pulled out his PHS, and flipped it open. He was going to call the brothers to tell them where he was, when he realized he didn't have a number for any of the rest of his group. Now, that had been a careless oversight on his part. He knew he was going to get an ass chewing for this one. Sighing he called the only person who could now get a hold of the brothers.

He had been correct, Rufus chewed him up one side and spit him out the other, especially for leaving Kadaj alone. It didn't matter that Kadaj was with his brother and an ex-SOLIDER. The point was, there wasn't a TURK there as well. After seven minutes and thirty-five seconds of ranting, the president gave Rude to go ahead to continue. He said that he would call Kadaj and let him know where to go.

Rude hung up and entered the elevator. He hit the button and started to descend.

**********************************************

Kadaj brought the blade down just as Genesis twisted away. The duel katana barely missed cleaving into the red-head's shoulder. Genesis dropped his sword arm across his chest, Rapier at his hip, he then swung upward in a cross-slash, not aiming for the teen at all, but for his blade. Metal rang out against metal.

Genesis was the stronger of the two, and the force behind his strike knocked Kadaj back.

Yazoo had turned to watch as soon as he heard Souba slice air. He had no doubt that his brother would actually go for a killing blow against his lover, but he wasn't worried. He sensed that Genesis was the better swordsman and would have no problem deflecting Kadaj's attacks. What really worried him was that Gen might actually hurt his brother. Then he saw the red blade aim for Souba and not Kadaj. He relaxed. Goddess, how much further in love could he fall for the angel.

Kadaj went for a thrust, but stopped at the last second. His head snapped to the side, emerald eyes widening with shock as he beheld his eldest brother leaning on the furthest wall in visible pain.

Yazoo also turned his head to face the direction his brother was looking. He blinked a few times, bewilderment etching his features.

Genesis moved to stand in front of Kadaj, since Yazoo was already a few feet behind him. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from the silver-haired, green eyed man propped against the structure.

Loz looked like shit. His complexion paler than normal, his usual emerald eyes dull and listless, bruises covered his face, his lips were chapped and split. Blood was caked in his hair. He lifted his left arm, reaching out to the youngest, "b-brother, h-h-help."

Kadaj and Yazoo both started to run toward their brother, however Genesis was in motion. He caught both brothers around the waist, preventing them from going any closer. That person...thing, was not Loz. Genesis could feel the loathing the planet had for it. Gaia never hated people the way she hated this thing. She didn't even hate Sephiroth this much.

Kadaj started beating on his arm, demanding to be released, while Yazoo shot him a look of death.

"It's not him," Genesis quickly explained. His focus turned to the middle child, "do that one thing you do, feel for him."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes, but nodded. "If you are wrong, I will shoot you right in the temple." He might be in love with the man, but he would in fact kill him over one of his brothers.

A few things happened at the same time. Kadaj's PHS rang but was ignored; Yazoo felt Loz and confirmed Genesis to be correct but didn't get a chance to voice it; Loz let out another whimper for help, and Genesis was struck by an unexplainable feeling of impending doom.

"We have to go, RIGHT NOW." Genesis shouted. He released Yazoo, once he felt him relax, however the brat was still fighting with him, so he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He ushered Yazoo toward the portal labeled 'Ghost'.

Yazoo willingly jumped through.

Kadaj, still looking toward the eldest, started pounding against the bastard prick's back. "Let me go," He screeched. "LOZ!" Genesis refused to release him so he could get to his brother.

Genesis was about to jump through the portal when he felt something cold, hard and sharp slide though his skin and bury itself deep in a kidney. Pain shot up from inside. He then felt a hot liquid welling up around the entry point. He fell forward through the portal, the baby slipping from his grasp.

As Kadaj removed Souba from Genesis's, he tumbled through the portal with the falling man. However, he did get one last look at the eldest. His brother's body jerked and twitched violently, before Loz melted away, leaving in his place an androgynous humanoid of surpassing beauty. It had a delicate almost feminine looking face, silver hair that swept the ground, glowing reddish-white eyes, and alabaster skin looking as hard a marble. 'Dear Goddess', his mind screamed 'what have I done.'

Yazoo was standing in the mock graveyard, hand on the rope ladder hanging down from the chopper, when Genesis and Kadaj fell through the portal. He cocked his head to the side, wondering what had caused the fall. His first thought was that the Loz thing attacked them. Then Kadaj rolled to his feet, and he saw the blood dripping from his brother's blade. Genesis, on the other hand, did not stand.

Yazoo ran to his lover's side, and knelt down. His eyes went to the crimson spot coating his love's jacket, and he instantly identified the cause of the wound. In that moment, he knew that he had lied to himself earlier, he would never kill his lover over one of his brother's, but the reverse did not hold true. He aimed his gun at the youngest, his finger on the trigger. He was about to pull, when he heard a groan.

He looked down and saw Genesis was holding the upper half of his body up. There was blood trickling down his lips. The auburn angel coughed and there was more blood.

"Y-Yazzy....go" it was a weak stammer.

"Like hell I'm leaving without you," The silver dove holstered his guns, picked up his lover, and hoisted him onto his back. Yazoo may look frail, but he was far from it. "Hold on baby, just a little while longer" He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Through clenched teeth he order Kadaj up the later, and Kadaj, in no state of mind to argue, did as told. Then using one arm to hold Genesis as best he could, he grabbed the ladder with the other. Once he was secure, the chopper took off.

Less than a minute later, Ruby Weapon fired.

****************

Rude had just walked into the only shack still standing in the desert prison. "Loz?" he called out to the man. He thought he heard a moan.

A bright flash and a wave of heat knocked Rude to the floor. The last thing he knew before he was swallowed in darkness, was that the iron roof of the shack landed on him.

TBC


	7. Brothers Reunited pt3

Disclaimer: found out that even if I did buy stock in Square, I still have no rights to the chars. *sighs*

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I needed the vote of confidence. I was worried about how another creature that was of Jenova's race would be taken. I'm so glad you all liked it. And thank you for all the cookies, cakes and lollies I got.

Oh, and I really do hope I get a nakkie Gen in a cake. Though I can't promise I will share him. XD!!!

*****************************

He was smothered in blackness, all sense of self quickly fleeing. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or how he'd gotten here. He didn't care, so long as he could remain in this icy pit for eternity. Here, as he froze, there was solitude, and the blissful state of forgetfulness.

His last memories were of silver and blood, but he was not sure why that mattered. It didn't. Not really. Being frozen here mattered. He was slipping away, and it was not an unpleasant feeling. There was nothing beyond this moment, no greater understanding, no deeper meaning. All else was trivial.

"Genesis." He imagined a name, but it was lost as soon as it was conjured. He was drifting again, the cold seeking to erase all that was him.

"Genesis!" That name again. That name refused to allow him to become part of the nothing he so sought. His lids fluttered open.

He was not alone in the blackness. When his eyes opened of their own accord, he found himself standing face to face with someone he knew he should remember.

Glowing emerald cat-like spheres, locking with his own azure's, jostled a sliver of hurt through his brain, yet he couldn't remember. Long flowing strands of silver silk sent a burst of ache through his chest, yet he couldn't remember. Alabaster skin beaconing to be caressed caused pain throughout his ethereal body, yet he couldn't remember. Pale heart-shaped lips demanding to be consumed plunged his heart into tremors, yet he could not remember.

"Genesis," those lips parted and the name was spoken again. He knew that name. It was a name that made him real. He groaned. He didn't want to be real. He wanted to seep into the darkness, forgetting everything all over again.

Suddenly there was a rush of sensation. He was being touched, being embraced. Pulled into close contact. Not just by blackness but also silver and white. He was being made to feel again. He hated it, and he screamed. Why wouldn't this person who he couldn't remember just leave him be; let him become part of the void. He wanted the icy dark to bring the terrible peaceful silence.

When his screaming stopped, the other man spoke. "I do not want you here Genesis. I do not need you. I left you to rot. Wanted you to die. And yet, you still seek me to be your hero?" No matter how cruel or full of malice the strangers words were, strong leather clad arms held tight to Genesis's waist.

He dipped his head forward, until it rested on the other man's taught chest. The limbs around his middle tightened. The man smelled of steel, blood, sweat, and smoke. It was the stench of war, and it was wonderful.

"Who are you?" he wasn't sure if he said it or thought it, but either way, the man responded.

"You truly do not remember?" The tone was cold and calculated. One he should have recognized in an instant, but didn't.

He shook his head. "Nor do I want to. I don't want a hero. I want to be left alone. Let me freeze here and become still."

He felt the man's chest rumble with a chuckle. "Aw, my warrior, my poet," cold lips touched the crown of his head, burning him, "your soul claims otherwise. Why else would your will have called out to me to come to this void hell and save you? And here I am, though I don't understand why it was me you called to."

Genesis shook his head vehemently in protest, "No. Begone from me stranger. I have no want of your disturbance. Let me slide away and be done with it."

His head was lifted gentle fingers tugging his chin, forcing him to meet those glowing green emerald spheres again. "You, my greatest love, and worst enemy call me a stranger? Let me remind you of who I am." Icy lips descended on his, violating his will with devouring dominance.

One kiss of cold passion was all it took for the flood of memories, of who he was and who this man was, to wash over him. Sephiroth! The name pierced his mind like a bullet. Emotions of love and hate welled deep within. He returned the ex-general's kiss for a few moments, just long enough for their tongues to clash, bringing a thrill, then he turned his head.

He allowed himself to be held for a while longer, relishing that which used to be good between them. Holding on to the memory of a time when he believed they shared a love that was unbreakable. Then came the pain of rejection and he pushed the war god away.

"Why come now, when I needed you years ago?" There was no hint of emotion in his voice when he asked.

Sephiroth remained still, his eyes narrowed on the red-head. There was a long pause. "Because I did not want you years ago, and I still do not want you. I am only here because Gaia is in need of a hero. She picked you." He spat with something akin to hate.

The emotion of rage spilled forth and Genesis did something he'd been waiting years to do. In an act surprising even to himself, he curled his fingers into a fist, and with lightening speed, his hand connected with Sephiroth's lips. The silver general's head snapped back from the force of the blow, but righted again the next instant. A trickle of blood ran down his nose and mouth.

Genesis's fiery temper exploded. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. I KNOW THAT YOU LOVED ME AT ONE TIME. JUST AS I LOVED YOU. I ONLY EVER ASKED ONE THING OF YOU, AND THAT WAS FOR YOU TO HELP ME LIVE, AND YOU...WALKED AWAY."

Sephiroth wiped the blood away with the back of his gloved hand, but made no other movement. "And live you did, Genesis. And you still do. That is if you will stop being so obstinate and force yourself to remember the events that lead up to you being here."

Not really hearing the words of his old lover, Genesis was not finished with his tirade. "I LOVED YOU DAMMIT. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, AND YOU THREW ME AWAY AS IF I WERE SOMETHING TO BE DISCARDED AT A MOMENTS NOTICE. YOU PROVED TO ME THAT DAY, THAT MY LIFE, MY EXISTENCE MEANT NOTHING TO YOU. THAT I MEANT NOTHING TO YOU." His voice then dropped low, dripping with venom. "Serves you right that you were chosen to be the bastard child of some alien bitch, you cold, heartless test-tube prick."

The punch Genesis had just thrown didn't shock the ex-general as much as those words did. He was torn between wanting to rip his ex-lover apart and laughing in his face. He chose neither. He had come here to send the red-head back, not to fight with him. His head tilted to the side, and he cocked an eyebrow. "Gen, a test..tube..prick?" he couldn't stop the chuckle in his throat. "It's original...I will give you that." He paused, waiting to see if Genesis was going to go into another round of berating snippets. Finding that he was only being glared at now, he continued. "What is the last thing you remember?"

Genesis was fuming. He had wanted to hurt Seph the way he had been hurt. But it seemed that neither hitting him nor trying to wound him with words had any of the desired effects. He forced himself into a calmer state, a slow realization dawned on him. Sephiroth had never really loved him. The man who he'd opened his soul to, had wished for his death. The sting came...but it was not as bad as he expected. He thought it would tear him apart, yet again. However, this time it didn't. There was someone else...he wished he could remember, but this faceless someone was ten times better than Seph, someone he loved even more than he had the silver war machine.

Taking a deep breath (which really was unnecessary) he concentrated. "Flashing lights. Blood. Carnage. Gore." He stopped, his eyes moving rapidly under his lids. "Joyous music. A bald mute Turk. The blond vomited." His memory gave out again. He slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Nothing else after."

Sephiroth moved again, taking the auburn one-winged angel back into his arms. He was softer now, running his gloved fingers through rusty tresses, "then Gaia be damned and don't remember. Forget about everything in that cruel world, find it in yourself to forgive me, and stay with me."

Genesis tilted his head upward and the lips of the two ex-SOLDIERS met again. Yes, he could forgive Seph for wishing his death. He could even love him again, here, where there was no one else save the two of them. He would let the blackness forever hold the memory that he had ever loved anyone more than the man he was with right now.

*********************************

"If he dies, you will soon follow," Yazoo whispered the threat into the delicate shell of an ear. He took very little pleasure in causing the slight body before him to tremble. His stood mere inches from Kadaj's back, an ever-present reminder that the youngest's life dangled by a string. If a physician pronounced Genesis Rhapsodos dead, then Kadaj's life would be snuffed out by one who used to claim to love him the most.

The baby whirled around, tears streaking down his cheeks. He barely managed to whisper, "Yazoo, I'm so so...."

"Sorry?" Yazoo finished for him. His own tears had dried up by now, but his eyes were still puffy and swollen. "Do not cry to me, little brother. I do not have room left in my heart for your tears." His emerald eyes narrowed and Kadaj saw something in those orbs he'd never seen before; hate.

Yazoo bent slightly, his lips brushing softly against Kadaj's trembling mouth. He left them to linger as he spoke. "Tell me, brother, what pleasure have you ever allowed me? What chance of happiness have I ever had? Had there ever before been any joy outside of you?" Yazoo kissed him deeply. It was a wet, and sloppy. He snaked his arms around the youngest's middle. But it was not a kiss of love or the embrace of tenderness, no, it was the signing of Kadaj's death sentence.

Yazoo released his brother's lips, only to bury his head in the other's neck. "When we were going after 'Mother' did you once stop to ask if that was what Loz or I wanted?" He felt Kadaj's small arms wrap around his neck, the boy's small frame couldn't refrain from shaking. Yazoo let his hot tongue glide across sweating skin, until his mouth was sucking on the teen's earlobe. He breathed warmly, "when I would hold you during the cold nights, keeping the nightmares at bay, did you once ever ask me if I was happy doing so? Tell me, Kadaj, was there ever one contentment, that you did not take from me?"

A sob escaped the youngest's lips. He wanted to break free from the one who would murder him, yet he clung more fiercely. He was afraid to pull away. There were very few things in all of Gaia that Kadaj feared. Right now, Yazoo was the one he feared the most.

The elder child's words broke him. Yazoo was right. He had never even thought to wonder if either of his brothers were happy. Oh, how cruel and selfish he was! He cried hot tears of shame against his brother's jacket.

Kadaj then did something he had never done in his entire life. He prayed. 'Please Gaia,' he whispered in his mind while still clinging to Yazoo, 'please let Genesis live. Not for my sake, but for Yazzy's.'

********************************

Rude didn't know how long he'd been carrying the eldest brother through the burning sands of the Corel Desert, but once he was sure they were far enough away from the still blazing Gold Saucer, he sat the big guy down and started working on his busted leg.

The pair hadn't spoken since the bald Turk had pulled the remnant from under the floor boards, and carried him away from the death prison. It was just too damn hot to talk.

Once he sat the big man down on the shifting, scorching sand, he began to splint the leg. "Just what happened to you?" Rude asked. He was not usually one for conversation, however he had a two fold agenda right now. The first, there was going to be paper work, and he had to have the details. The second, to take the guy's mind off the pain that he was surely in.

"Why do you care, Turk?" Loz grunted through what should have been a scream. Rude was positioning a piece of floorboard, which Loz had been thoughtful enough to bring with him, against the broken bone.

"Because contrary to popular believe, I am not an asshole." Rude answered calmly. He was using his jacket and tie to act as bandages. He was afraid the dye of the cloth might cause infection, but he would worry about that later, he was working with what he had.

Loz stared at him for a long time, head tilted back, eyes narrowed. He finally ran a hand through his short silver spikes, and looked away. "Did you happen to see my brothers? I...felt them for a little while." The burning tears were already starting to well up in the corners of his ducts.

"Yep! I came with the little one. We met up with the other one. Don't know what happened though. I left them to come looking for you. Last I saw them was before the whole place went boom." He nodded back toward the direction of the Saucer.

Loz tried not to sniff, but failed. "W-why didn't they come?" He hated that one of his enemies was getting to see him cry.

Rude shrugged. "Dun know. Kadaj was busy fighting with your other brothers boyfriend, and...are you crying?" Rude gave him a sideways glaze from under his shades.

Loz hung his head. "N-no." That's when the unexpected happened. The Turk gathered the remnant into his arms and hugged him close. "It's ok to cry, Buddy. I kinda feel like doing it myself. I'm not sure if Reno and Rufus are alive. I can't get a signal on my PHS out here. And it's damn hot."

At first, Loz wanted to push Rude away. He didn't want to be cradled and coddled like some baby, especially by a man who's ass he'd kicked a little over two years ago. But despite the heat, and the contact making it almost impossible to breath, the comfort was nice. He was in a lot of pain, just barely conscious, and he wasn't sure if the people he loved most in the world were still alive. He dipped his head against the usually silent Turks shoulder and sobbed.

Rude wasn't sure why he had gathered the large man up into his arms. It was so out of character for him. However, at the moment, he couldn't let him go. To hell with the heat that threatened to suffocate them. He refused to analyze why he was holding such a gruff man. He blamed it on the fact that Loz started crying. Seeing such a brute break down in tears pulled at his heart-strings.

Rude was running his fingers through Loz's hair, trying to consol him as best he could. He never figured it would feel so soft. "Hey," he finally whispered. "We have to get you out of this sun. It will fry you." The Turk didn't fail to notice how pale the remnant was, and he knew the desert sun would poison the man. "Think you can hobble if I support you."

By now Loz had stopped crying. He nodded, and Rude helped him stand. The pair had been walking for about an hour, being slowed by Loz's injury, when the silver haired man stopped. Rude halted beside him. "You ok? Need a break?"

Loz put a finger to his own mouth, motioning for Rude to be quiet. That had never been a problem for the man. Loz then point to the sky. Rude's eyes followed. On the horizon they saw a black dot moving toward them. Loz smiled with relief.

After a few more moments Rude could make out the whirling sounds of the helicopter blades. A bit after that, the bright red logo of Shinra appeared on the side of the bird.

Loz turned his head to face Rude. "Hey man, in case I don't get to say it later...thanks."

It wasn't until the rope latter was dropped to them, and Rude had Loz situated on his back, that he realized he hadn't finished interrogating the remnant. He yelled over his shoulder. "We still have some talking to do."

He felt the big guy chuckle.

*************************************

Reno and Rufus were sitting in the hospital cafeteria, talking quietly as they sipped their coffee. Reno was wishing for something stronger than the black liquid, and he wanted a cigarette.

"The fuck, boss? Why can't I go look for him, yo?" it was the 100th time he'd asked since arriving at the hospital. And always Rufus refused. Reno was worried about his best friend. He entertained the worst fear. What if Rude hadn't made it? Hell, he'd witnessed the explosion. No one could live through that. But Rufus kept assuring him that Rude would have been down in the desert when the Weapon had fired. He wasn't sure if that would make a difference.

"Because I need you here. What if I have to leave in a hurry?" the president answered his question. Leave it to Rufus to only be concerned with himself. Reno didn't even think the blond was worried about his 'pet,' who looked to be in shambles, when the trio boarded the escaping helicopter. The president had yet to even acknowledge Kadaj was alive.

"Besides, I've already contacted Tseng. He and Elena should be flying over Corel in the next few hours.

That knowledge brought some sort of calm to Reno's churning stomach. If anyone could find Rude, it would be Tseng. "Think Rude found the brother?"

Rufus shrugged. He didn't know. He wasn't sure about anything right now. His mind was a muddled mess. He had a missing Turk and a missing remnant. There was an ex-SOLDIER dying a few floors above them. Kadaj was in a funk that he refused to talk to Rufus about, and that scared the piss out of him. And to top it off, a second Jenova! This one not frozen in Mako. He had a gut feeling that Ruby Weapon hadn't killed it. What were they supposed to do about it? He ran his fingers through his hair as he took a long gulp of his coffee.

"Boss?"

Rufus arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Reno didn't like the look he saw on Rufus's face. The Shinra president never looked like that. Reno sighed. "Never mind."

After coffee the pair agreed on a walk through the medical centers back gardens. It might help clear their heads, and Reno really needed a smoke. They moved in silence, both digesting the situation. Hours had past, and the sun was setting when they finally returned to the waiting room.

They found Kadaj curled in a chair, sleeping. His face was bone white, and the skin around his eyes was puffy. Rufus moved to the chair beside him, and gently fingered his silver strands away from his babyish face.

Ok, so he'd been wrong about his boss not giving a shit about the kid. He could tell from the way Rufus touched the boy, that he really was in love. Reno was standing at a window, watching the red evening sun take shelter in the ocean. It would have been a beautiful sunset, had circumstances not been what they were.

Rufus's phone rang at a quarter after six. He quickly answered it. After listening for a few moments, the blond's eyes fell on Reno, and he grazed the Turk with a smile. He was nodding his head as he said, "yes, I understand. We'll be right down."

Reno heart soared. He didn't even need to ask. He was at the elevator. He had already pressed the down button when he noticed his boss wasn't behind him. He understood why. Rufus wanted to personally tell his lover that they hadn't found the oldest.

"I'll be downstairs," Reno called to Rufus before stepping into the awaiting metal box. Rufus only nodded.

*********************************

The PHS had woken Kadaj. He sat up rubbing his eyes, before his gaze transfixed on Rufus's features. In an odd display of true emotion, he crawled on the presidents lap, demanding nothing but proximity. "They didn't find Loz, did they?" he sounded crestfallen.

Rufus couldn't help but be touched by his little love. He pulled him into a tight embrace. "Where's Yazoo?" Rufus whispered in his ear. Kadaj felt his heart shattered. The news was going to be far worse than them not finding Loz, and he knew it. They had found him, and he was dead.

Kadaj whimpered, as a fresh batch of tears began. He didn't think he could take anymore heart-break. At this point, he wished his brother would put a gun to the back of his head and pull the trigger.

Rufus was shocked at first. He rarely witnessed his little love cry before. It was painful to watch. He started kissing him, wanting to ease the hurt. "Baby, why are you crying?" the blond asked between gentle kisses. "Shh, sweetie." Rufus hugged him tight. He hated seeing this.

Kadaj sniffed, but tried to return those sweet baby kisses. "Loz is dead, and Genesis is going to die, and Yazoo is going to kill me" He spat it out in one long breath.

"Darling, is Yazoo back with Genesis now?"

Kadaj nodded.

"And what have the doctors said?"

Kadaj sucked in a shaky breath, "that between stitches and cures, they were able to close the wounds. But they still aren't sure if he's going to make it. But the attending physician said that because he was young, healthy and strong, he was sure his chances were better than good."

"Alright, I'll go speak with him in a moment. But baby, Loz is not dead. He's downstairs in the emergency room. The Turks are with him. He was beaten up pretty bad, is suffering from exhaustion, and has a broken leg. However, he is conscious. And alive."

Loz? Alive? With a quick final kiss to Rufus, Kadaj sprang to his feet. "I'm going to my brother."

Rufus chuckled, "go then. I'll go tell Yazoo."

Kadaj nodded, "good idea, he's not talking to me right now, and he still wants to kill me."

"Baby, why isn't Yazoo talking to you, and why does he want to kill you?" Rufus didn't get a chance to see the double blade marks in Genesis's back, and neither Kadaj nor Yazoo had explained what happened to the red-head. The only thing he managed to get from Yazoo was "Weapon."

Kadaj didn't answer, instead the teen hurried to the elevator. Maybe things were starting to look up.

"NOOOOOOO!" The scream came from down the hall. Genesis's room. Kadaj froze.

**************************

Yazoo had been in his red angel's room since the doctor had given the ok. He was sitting by his lovers side, holding his hand, talking to him about everything and nothing.

Genesis was deathly pale, and cool to the touch. He seemed like a corpse already, but Yazoo had to trust the doctors. They had told him that Gen had more than a good chance of recovering. Now all they had to do was wait for him to open his eyes.

Yazoo had recited all of Loveless as he ran his fingers through soft auburn silk. If anything could get Genesis's to open his eyes, it would be the drunken, whore-monger poet. "Genesis Rhapsodos, if anything is forestalling your return, it's you." He mocked anger, then laughed before placing a kiss on Genesis's forehead.

He refused to look at all the different machines his demigod was hooked up to. Seeing all blinking and flashing lights would send him spiraling into a heart-wrenching madness.

"You know my love," Yazoo's voice was thick with emotion. "You have to wake up, so I don't have to kill my baby brother." He slid a fingertip across the cherub's lips. "I don't want to kill Kadaj, but I will if you die." He let a small smile touch his lips, as if he was sharing a joke with Gen.

But he was not joking. If for some reason Genesis died, he would kill the baby. And he would do it painfully. If nothing else, Yazoo had perfected his torture techniques over the time of searching for mother.

He didn't want to think about Kadaj right now. That would just bring back the anger, and he wanted to be...positive for Genesis.

"You know, I'm an idiot." Yaz smirked. "I should have told you that I loved you, the moment I first realized I did. Mind you, that was only about an hour before you got stabbed, but I should have said it then anyway." He leaned forward, and pressed his lips to Genesis's. "I love you Genesis. I love you with my whole heart, for whatever that's worth." He kissed him again. "And I promise it will be the first thing I say to you as soon as you open your eyes."

It never occurred to Yazoo that this was the longest conversation that he'd had with the man sleeping deeply on the hospital bed.

Being careful not to disturb any of the cords running to his lovers body, Yazoo moved himself onto the bed beside Genesis. He moved one of Gen's arms so that it was holding him. "So, I was thinking," he brushed his lips against his boyfriends cheek. "What do you think of Yazoo Rhapsodos?" He couldn't help but blush. "I think it sounds pretty. But I would like a diamond."

"Yazzy?"

Yazoo jumped out of the bed. Genesis had just whispered his name. He was ready to push the red button to summon the doctor, when the machine that monitored Genesis's heart went from a light beeping to a continues buzz. Yazoo turned fearful eyes on the machine. Something wasn't right. The green signal was supposed to spike up and down. It wasn't doing that. Instead it was a flat line all the way across the screen.

Yazoo screamed!

********************************

TBC


	8. Love, Hate, Life and Death

Disclaimer: do you really need one at this point?

A/N: Ok, after recovering from the sugar comma that BMIK and IA1979 sent me into, having all the fun I wanted with 2 nekkid Genesis', dodging firaga's thrown by a Genesis who was resurrected by POMPOMWOOP, saving CHANCE969's life, convincing NATZILLA that I do NOT in fact want Kadaj to die, and huggling JILLIAN and AMON2, I return with the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, and thank you for the reviews from the last chapter.

**********************************

Chapter 6: Love, Hate, Life and Death

The two things he hated more than anything else in the cosmos; the failure of one of his own, and planetary deities, both of which were found here on this pathetic ball of rock called Gaia.

Having survived the Weapon attack, and retaking the form of Gold Saucer manager Dio, he was sitting in a motel room in Corel, reflecting on how to deal with each problem.

The biggest of the problems was going to be the Devine Force directing the planet. Such beings always made his task laborious. They never surrendered easily, and he could remember less then a handful of occasions where the God/ess hadn't had to be executed. They always had their defenses, their Weapons and their champions. Seeing that there was an order to the way things had to be done, he would have to subdue or destroy the inhabitants of the planet before moving into its ethereal realms to meet the deity head on. Such a headache, but an accomplishable task none-the-less.

The second and more immediate of the difficulties was dealing with the failure. His species sister, Jenova, had come here more than two millennia ago, to do what all their kind did; conquer or destroy. She failed to achieve either. Not only had she met with disaster, but there were still pieces of her scattered throughout the planet, mostly in the form of her fleshly cells placed into human hosts. How she could have been so stupid was beyond him. She could have at least had the decency to self terminate when she realized that she couldn't continue her mission. There was no doubt that all traces of her, including her awareness and her will, would have to be exterminated.

He had felt the traces of his species sister as soon as he arrived, and decided to being tracking them for 'clean-up.' The Jenova cells scattered around the planet were varied in degrees of power and energy, so he focused on the strongest ones first. The closest to signal to his landing point had come from a silver haired brute. Within an instant he was at the Gold Saucer merely by thinking about the boy's location. Finding the owner of the establishment, had been an easy task. Touching the dark-haired man, and sucking out all his cells, even easier than the teleporting. Causing the dead body to explode, now that had just been fun.

A few days after he'd assumed Dio's position, and gotten to study the thug with the Jenova cells, he'd already figured out what abilities the man possessed. Loz, that was the brutes name, was excellent in hand to hand combat, he could heal rapidly, could move quickly without the aid of materia and possessed small amounts of telepathic communication. The boy subconsciously used that power to predict his opponents movements. He also figured out that other strong Jenova signals came from the brutes biological siblings. Thus, Dio had Loz captured and thrown into the prison. He was setting a trap for the other two.

Before Loz had been tossed down the shaft however, Dio had tried to subsume the brats cells, but the Jenova cells kept him protected. However, his touch did significantly weaken the boy, to the point where he couldn't heal at all, even using potions or materia didn't work. One other thing he did learn from such a simple touch, Jenova's will had been subjugated. Oh, she was still minutely aware, but she was no longer in control. Very curious.

Dio had then gone into the prison himself, and began mutating inmates, causing the thug to have to fight. Once he was significantly weakened, Dio's plan was to kill him, and subsume the cells post-mortem. That had not been the case. Whoever or whatever had taken control of Jenova was actively shielding the man and had hidden him.

As he was searching for Loz, he felt the Weapon emerge from the desert sands, just as the brothers and the champion entered Corel. In a fit of rage, he transformed his own body, growing multitudes of fleshy purple-ish tentacles from his back, and went around the Saucer causing all the patrons to explode at a mere touch. The chaos that ensued had done much to calm him.

He went yet again to look for Loz, but by then, the champion and his group had arrived. He left Loz in hiding to go and greet the group. He remained hidden, studying them before made his presence known. Yes, the other two brothers had Jenova cells, and as he expected, they were quite powerful, but what he hadn't been prepared for was the fact that the champion had her cells as well. He became livid that he couldn't kill them all with a mere touch.

He decided on another course of action. He assumed the oldest brothers form and showed himself. He knew the hated auburn haired angel, the one Gaia had chosen as her defender, would see through it, but he gambled on the other two taking the bait, and turning on the champion. To a degree he had been correct. The smaller one, the youngest, had been so deceived that he was prepared to fight the others to get to his brother, however, the feminine one, after a moment, had figured out the deception as well. No matter really, it had been the youngest who had stabbed the champion.

As a being who could assume any form that he syphoned the cells from, assuming Loz's form hadn't been a problem, at first. However, he'd only gotten a few before the Jenova cells had halted him, therefore he could only hold the brutes shape for a short time. Then, right before the trio had fallen though the portal, his shape slipped back to its original state, and he was sure the little one saw it. He had lost any chance of using the baby against the others.

There had been no time to pursue, the Weapon was about to fire. He was forced to teleport here to Corel.

He was contemplating his next corse of action when he was overwhelmed with a sense of total victory. The Champion was dead. The little one had indeed killed him. He looked down at Dio's watch. Dead for over a minute now. A dead champion, a Weapon fired, it's purpose failed, his victory was assured.

**************************************

NOOOOOO! The scream floated into eternity. Then Yazoo was sobbing. He was suffocating, breath was refusing to settle into his lungs. An agony so sharp, as to never have been felt before, twisted inside his chest and made his stomach turn. Un-reality was starting to settle in.

Genesis can't be dead. No, that was impossible. He had a reason to be here, he had a purpose to live. He was meant to be a hero, and could not die in this cold, uncaring hospital room, connected to wires and tubes, looking pale and listless. He still had a destiny to fulfill, something bigger than saving the lives of two unimportant remnants.

Dammit, Gaia can't be this cruel. All Yazoo had ever known his whole life had been pain and suffering. Then, for one short week, he'd been allowed to know happiness, even if at first he refused to see it. Finally, he, a cold-hearted merciless bastard, had found someone who loved him, someone cared about him more than they cared about themselves. Someone who could melt the ice around his heart. And now that person being ripped away from him right before his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. Why did Gaia hate him so much? He thought he'd been forgiven.

His hand tightened around his lovers, as he tried to choke down the sobs. His eyes finally tore themselves away from the green glowing straight line of the hateful, lying heart-monitor. The low buzz of the machine continued to drone on, but it was slowly becoming distant. His gaze fell on the soft countenance of his boyfriend. Genesis looked so peaceful, and Yazoo couldn't help but wonder if his demigod was dreaming of him.

The grief was so overwhelming, that Yazoo's defense mechanisms took over, trying to protect that new emotion called love he had recently discovered. He was starting to see himself with Genesis a different local, a place where they could be together, and be happy.

The silver dove was no longer in the sterile white room with blinking machines, and the smell of disinfectant. Instead his mind had transported them to a small town called Gongaga. They were in a bedroom in an inn, naked and curled around each other. The sun was just starting to light the sky. He pushed some of the shinny fiery hair away from the auburn angel's face, and kissed his delicate brow. "Gen," he whispered lightly, "come on, open your eyes." Yazoo wasn't sure why his face was wet, why he tasted salt on his lips, or why the water was spilling down onto his lover's cheeks.

"I'm not angry anymore Gen." he said as slide his fingertips across the cherub's jaw, knowing that the soft caresses should be enough to cause his love to stir. "I know you didn't mean to call me Seph. But..." he paused for a moment, then added, "if you want, we can pretend that's who I am." Here in the place he was now, he was willing to freely give Genesis anything he wanted.

He dipped his head forward, and placed a kiss on silky soft lips. They were cool and unresponsive. Yazoo whispered against them. "Genesis, baby, wake up. I want to stare forever into your eyes." He wasn't the poet that Gen was, but he was speaking from his heart, so he hoped was good enough.

In his minds eye, he rose from the bed, and started to cross the room. His psychical body moved as well. His foot got caught on a wire, and he stumbled. That snapped him back to the reality that his hearts soul was dead. Suddenly he was straddling Genesis' hips, his fingers biting into the flesh of his shoulders. He began shaking him roughly. "DAMN YOU GENESIS RHAPSODOS! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" Yazoo didn't care that his booming demand could be heard throughout the entire ward.

He didn't notice the people in white enter the room. He didn't see that a machine with paddles connected to it, had been wheeled in with them. He barely felt two sets of arms lifting him from the body of the red-head. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LEAVE ME!" It was a screech. "YOU PROMISED TO STAY!" His face was red and swollen, tears and snot leaking down. "I LOVE YOU GEN!" another broken sob. "P-please...come...back" a whispered prayer.

He wasn't sure how he got outside the room, but he was suddenly standing next to Rufus. He wrapped his arms around himself, not bothering to look at the blond president. He was numb, something inside him was missing, and he didn't know what it was. Someone had taken a part of his soul.

Through a foggy muddle, he knew _that _someone had a name. Kadaj!

He spun and began to walk away from the room. The last thing he remembered hearing was "Clear!"

*************************

Loz didn't understand. What was wrong with him? Why wasn't he able to heal on his own? And an infection? He had known when he was in the shack in the desert, that his leg was infected, but he still couldn't wrap his mind around it. He had never been ill a day in his life, none of the remnants had, and up until now, he believed was immune to things such as infections.

He was lying in a crisp white-sheeted bed, in the Costa del Sol intensive care unit. He had been in this room for less than fifteen minutes and already there was an IV pumping antibiotics into his system. Now he was waiting on an anesthesiologist to come in and put him to sleep. A doctor had seen him right after his arrival and explained that they were going to have to re-brake his leg, so it could be set properly.

He let his mind drift as he waited. As a nurse was jabbing the IV into his vein, the cute blond Turk had taken the time to explain to him that both his brothers were here at the hospital, but neither of them were injured. It seemed that Yazoo's boyfriend had gotten hurt when the Gold Saucer had exploded.

Though he wanted his siblings to come see him before his surgery, he had to admit that he was very pissed at them. Those little shits had left him alone in the desert with that...creature, just so Kadaj could fight with Yazoo's boyfriend. And since when did Yazoo have a boyfriend. The middle brother wasn't allowed to date. Sure, Kadaj could date, but Kadaj was different. The baby was reckless, insane and able to take care of himself. In fact, Kadaj's boyfriend was Rufus fucking Shinra, which was just fine by Loz. Yazoo, on the other hand, needed someone to take care of him, be gentle with him, someone to really love him. Loz knew how men were around his more delicate brother. They wanted only one thing. _'Like hell' _Loz thought groggily. _'Aint no mother fucker going to use my little brother for a piece of ass. When I get better I'm gonna kick this boyfriend's ass.' _maybe, had he not been so tired, in so much pain, and on a shit ton of drugs, he would have realized that Yazoo's boyfriend had come with them to try to save his life.

Loz had just decided to let his eyes close and get some sleep while he waited, when a voice overruled that decision.

"Hello Loz." It was the Turk leader, the one he and his brothers tortured when they were looking for mother. Loz snarled and stared at him.

"While were are waiting for you to go into surgery, would you mind answering a few questions? Tseng's face was emotionless, unreadable. His voice the epitome of professionalism. If he held a grudge about the past, there was no sign of it now.

The silver brute eyed the smaller man from top to bottom before clearing his throat. "Where are my brothers?" He didn't bother with answering the question.

Tseng's expression stayed the same as he answered. "I do believe that Kadaj is on his way down, and Yazoo is with Mr. Rhapsodos. The man is in critical condition, and Yazoo hasn't left his side."

Loz didn't need to ask who Mr. Rhapsodos was. It was obvious that he was the boyfriend. It did hurt his feelings that Yazoo was choosing to visit with this other guy, instead of coming to see him. But then again, maybe Yazoo really cared....nah, not Yazoo. There were only two people Yazzy cared about, and they were Kadaj and himself. And sometimes Loz had to ask if Yazoo really even cared about them.

Wait....Rhapsodos. That name held meaning. Loz was suddenly remembering his fevered dream. Tseng had become merely a focal point, he was looking at the man, but not seeing him. Rhapsodos...THE RED ANGEL! Loz tried to shake it away, but the memory of the dream refused to release its hold. The Red Giant had failed and the Red Angel was dying.

Loz muttered, not really meaning to speak, but the Wutaian heard him anyway. "The red angel can't die, or we are all lost."

Tseng's carefully composed mask dropped and his dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Those words did not bode well. He wasn't sure why but they caused him to shiver. Not a normal reaction for the Turk leader.

Loz focused again, too late to have seen the stoic man's armor disappear for those few seconds. The eldest remnant chose to answer Tseng's earlier question. "Yes, I do in fact mind. I have no reason to talk to you. If you have questions, give them to the other man, the big one who saved my life in the desert. I will talk to him."

Tseng was yet again surprised by this best of a man. This time, however, his features stayed placid. He bowed his head in acknowledgment, then left the room.

Now all Loz had to do was wait. For either the person who would put him under, or his baby brother. Which ever came first. A few minutes later, a lady came in, put a breathing mask over his mouth, and told him to count backwards from one hundred. He made it to eighty-eight, then he was out.

************************************

Kadaj was frozen at the elevators. Slowly he turn his head, looking over his shoulder. He knew that scream. He used to hear it often when he and his brothers were in the labs. It was the sound of Yazoo's pain. Kadaj cringed and his heart broke. There was only one meaning behind that wail; Genesis had died.

Oh, goddess, how could he make it right? How could he take back what he had done? He swallowed a whimper, and a single tear rolled down his cheek. He turned away from the elevators, and went back into the waiting room. There was no doubt in his mind that soon Yazoo would come to make good on his earlier threat. Kadaj prepared himself mentally for what was to come.

He would not run from Yazoo, nor was he being suicidal when he thought of giving his life to atone for what he'd stolen from his brother. Yazoo had been the best part of him. The one who had nurtured him without a single request in return. Until earlier that day, he hadn't realized how unhappy Yazoo had been. So, yes, his life was the least he could give in compensation for what he had taken.

His wait wasn't long. Maybe two or three minutes at most. Then he saw his brother walking down the hallway. Yazoo was moving toward him at a slow, uneven pace, as if he were the dead one. Kadaj wanted to run to him, to wrap his arms around his brothers neck, to console him. But he knew better. He stood in place, swallowing tightly as Yazoo approached.

Yaz came upon his brother, said not a word, but took the baby by the hand. Kadaj laced his fingers though his sibling's, and allowed Yazoo lead him to where ever they were headed.

He was taken the rear gardens, crossing to a more secluded part, where there were no lights and no prying eyes. Yazoo finally stopped, and turned to face the youngest. Even in the darkness, Kadaj could make out Yazoo's swollen cheeks, puffy lips and hallow spheres. Yazoo had never looked so empty and lost. Inside he wept for his brother.

Kadaj was shocked when Yaz wrapped both arms around his small waist, dropped his head, and bawled into his neck. Shaking, he lifted a hand to his brothers hair and gently began to stroke it. "He's dead 'Daj." Yazoo sounded pitiful, but Kadaj could only respond by entwining his brother's shoulders with his free arm, and pulling his close. "Shhh," it was barely a hum from the youngest, as they began to sway.

After an infinity of holding onto one another, Kadaj felt cold wet lips against the skin of his neck. Oh, Gaia, his heart skipped a beat. Here it is. He had actually allowed himself to believe that Yazoo wasn't going to make good his threat, and instead only cling to him for comfort. But those lips proved otherwise. They stung his skin and pierced his mind with fear. He couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his body. A soft moan seeped from his throat.

"You murdered him 'Daj." Yazoo's voice was hoarse, but soft and loving. He started suckling at Kadaj's earlobe. Kadaj wanted to voice his protest, to explain what happened, but he was helpless to do more than hold tighter to Yazoo's shoulders. A stinging pain came and the youngest could not stifle his yelp. Teeth ripped into the sensitive flesh, threatening to tear his ear off. A warm liquid began to flow down over his neck.

Kadaj had squeezed his eyes shut, yet he couldn't pull away from his siblings loving embrace. The teeth stopped their pressure, and he was surprised that Yazoo hadn't taken the appendage. A warm breath ghosted over his cheek, and then Yazoo's lips lingered inches from his own. "Did you know he was a poet, 'Daj?" The baby couldn't find words to answer, but then again, he knew Yazoo wasn't expecting a reply. "The most beautiful words would spring from his lips." Yaz leaned a littler closer. "And they were given to me. Did you ever think the greatest gift given to me would be words?" Yazoo chuckled, and Kadaj opened his eyes.

He was terrified by what he saw in Yazoo's eyes. Hatred and insanity. Kadaj was quivering now. Cold lips fell on his own, and a hand wrapped into his hair, holding his head still. The kiss was rough and bitter, yet Kadaj responded. The teeth came again, sinking brutally into puffy puckered skin. Kadaj squealed and the taste of blood filled his mouth. Yazoo slipped his tongue across the puncture, and despite everything, Kadaj hardened.

Yazoo pulled his head away, and the baby felt those deadened eyes peering into his soul. He chanced a glance at his elder, his mouth throbbing painfully. "His lips tasted of honey and cinnamon. I had thought they would taste of a sort of berry, but I was pleasantly surprised." One of the arms holding Kadaj's waist released him, and sneaked behind Yazoo's back. Kadaj already knew Yazoo was getting. A fresh wave of hot tears burned at the teens eyes.

"Don't cry 'Daj." Yazoo dipped forward and kissed both of this brother's eyelids. "I still love you. After all, I raised you didn't I." For the first time since seeing Yazoo exit Genesis's room, Kadaj found his voice. "I love you too, Yazzy."

A flash of silver caught Kadaj's eye, an instant before he felt something hard and metallic pressing against the side of his temple. "I lied about making you suffer, my little boy. I could never really hurt you..." Yazoo's face became a blank slate, "Not like you hurt me."

"Yazzy, I'm so sorry" Kadaj whimpered, then held his breath.

The shot was as deafening as thunder. Yazoo's arm jerked, blood sprayed and Kadaj fell backwards.

*******************************

Genesis kept his lips pressed to Sephiroth, finding tranquility in the ex-general's arms. It was nice, just the two of them, floating in the nothingness. He was still confused about Sephiroth's reaction. One minute the silver war machine had told him that he really had wanted Genesis dead, and a few moments later, Seph was begging him to stay. Ugh..he didn't want to think about it right now. He was content, and that's all the mattered.

"_What do you think of Yazoo Rhapsodos?" _The question seemed to be filtered through a tunnel. He turned his head from Seph, effectively breaking the kiss. He searched his companion's face, wondering why Seph would ask such a question.

"Seph?" Genesis noticed that his ex-lovers arms tightened around him.

"Hmm?" There was a lazy hum in the sound.

"Who is Yazoo Rhapsodos, and why did you ask about him or her?" Genesis was truly perplexed. He thought he knew all his family members. However there wasn't a Yazoo among them.

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "I didn't say anything Gen, I was kissing you, remember."

"Someone said that name. I heard it."

There was a growl in Sephiroth's chest. "Don't worry about it, Gen. You said you were staying here with me."

"_I think it sounds pretty. But I would like a diamond."_ Genesis was suddenly flooded with memories. Meeting the beautiful boy in the inn. Walking out on him later. Making love in a tent. Holding his silver dove, wanting to ease his fears. Pushing him through a portal.

"Yazzy?" He pushed at Seph's shoulders, trying to escape. "Damn it, Sephiroth, let me go. Yazoo needs me."

Sephiroth stopped the commanders squirming by crushing their mouths together. He continued the forceful kiss for a while before pulling away. "Just a while longer, then I will send you back to my son. But for now, you have to be patient."

It was Genesis's turn to half-slit his eyes. "What's going on Sephiroth?"

A smirk played on pale lips. "We need for the alien being to believe you are dead. He can feel Gaia's force in certain people. You, as Gaia's chosen champion, are one of those people."

"So I am dead?"

"For the moment."

"Wont he be able to feel it, when I come back to life?"

"I don't think he'll be looking. This is what I think he's going to do." Sephiroth was an excellent strategist, so Genesis payed close attention. "He is going to stay away from the brothers for the time being. They are together, and though no match for him, he is afraid one of them will escape if he attacks them, and if that happens it will take even longer to accomplish his task. That leave him one other option. He is going to go after Gaia's other hero. The one she has used to his breaking point. He is going to seek out Cloud."

Genesis sighed in understanding. "So, I am Minerva's secret weapon."

"Exactly."

"Seph?" he pushed a few strands of silver hair from his old lovers face. "You really didn't want me here with you, did you?"

The one winged angel's face became cold. "I told you that when we first started conversing."

Genesis nodded. "Is it time?"

"It is now, yes." He released his grip on Gen.

Genesis turned away from Sephiroth, and felt himself starting to fall. '_I'm coming back to you Yazzy.' _That very thought elated him.

Sephiroth waited until the astral form of Genesis was completely gone, and he was alone again in blackness. "I will always love you Genesis Rhapsodos."

********************************

Reno was sitting beside Rude's bed, bitching about the hospital's no smoking policy, while Elena was standing in the doorway awaiting Tseng's return.

"Well, I'm just glad you're alright, Rude." The blond interrupted Reno's rant. "I was pretty worried when Rufus called and said you were in the desert prison when the Saucer blew."

Though he hadn't said it, Reno shared Lana's sentiments. He was scared he was never going to see his partner again. "Well, lucky you came out with only had a few scrapes and bruises. Could've been worse, yo. I mean, look at Rhapsodos."

Rude was about to comment, when Reno's PHS sounded. He flipped it open, holding up his index finger, singling for his partner to hold that thought.

Um, yeah boss. I saw them go out to the garden, when I went to get coffee." Silence "That so? I know one little girly-man who is going to be happy to hear that." Reno's lips curled into a smirk. Will do boss. Going right now."

He snapped his phone shut. "Well, guys, I gotta go get Rufus's little bitch, and his creepy ass brother. Be right back."

The other two Turks nodded and watched as Reno disappeared from the room.

In less than a minute Reno was outside. He had to admit, the garden was pretty even at night. He scanned around for the brothers, but didn't see them at first.

Moving in a bit further down a cobble stone path, he finally caught sight of two dark shapes pressed against each other. He scowled as the feeling of interrupting something private sneaked across his mind. Well, at least he came bearing good news.

The Turk was almost upon the brothers when he saw Yazoo pull his gun and put it to Kadaj's head. _'The fuck, yo?' _though he refrained from speaking that statement aloud.

Reno drew his own piece from his jacket, and held it steady, pointing at Yazoo's arm. He waited for a moment, to make sure he was assessing the situation correctly.

"Yazzy, I'm so sorry." Kadaj had said.

The hammer of Yazoo's gun clicked. Reno fired.

The red-head's bullet did just want he wanted it to. It grazed the long haired man's arm, opening the flesh, but not doing real damage. Kadaj fell on his ass when Yazoo released him from his hold.

Yazoo spun and leveled his gun on Reno's chest. The Turk smiled, and holstered his own weapon. "Hey princess," he said as he hadn't just shot the man, "Rufus called. Your boyfriends awake and asking for you. Kadaj," his eyes turned to the teen who was picking himself up off the ground. "The boss wants you too, but didn't say why."

Reno then turned and headed back to the hospital, leaving two stunned brothers in his wake.

************************

I live for reviews and Nekkid Genesis'


	9. A Real Reunion

_**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...yet. **_

_**Warnings: Um...have you been following this story? *LOL* **_

_**Thank you to my most awesome wonderful beta: **__**Chance969**__**. Darlin' this chapter wouldn't have gotten finished without you. **_

_**AN: Sorry for the two week delay in updating. I'm hoping that a long chapter will make up for it.**_

_**AN2: I know I send everyone who reviews personal thank you's but guys I really do mean it. You are all so awesome for sticking with this story. Thank you.**_

_**AN3: If a few of the chars seem OOC, I apologize, however, I needed to do some fluff, humor and smut, after the last few chapters of major drama and horror. **_

***************************

A real reunion:

"What do you mean it's not real?" He asked the blond woman in white and gold full plate armor standing beside him. How they'd breached the topic of this conversation was irrelevant, what mattered was the outcome.

They were standing in the boarder-land where the Life-Stream met the living material world. Two sets of eyes, one glowing green and feline in shape, the other vibrant blue and crackling with raw power, watched the alien entity as it appeared in Cosmo Canyon.

"Not for Genesis." The avatar of Gaia began her explanation. "He needed something to fight for other than a long lost dream of becoming a hero." Her head tilted to the right and her power-filled spheres narrowed. She understood total destruction of the village there was inevitable. She continued with the conversation. "That is no longer his goal." She sighed when the second Jenova started stalking the fiercely proud, one time Gaian hero. A cold wind of dread and warning blew through the Canyon. "That stopped being his goal when he believed himself a monster." A single tear fell down her radiant cheek when the flame tailed lion, who put up his most valiant fight ever, had his head removed from his shoulders. The heavens opened up over Cosmo and the sky rained down it's tears. "So, he was given Yazoo."

The silver-haired, black clad being stood motionless, watching intently as the new Jenova made short work of Nanaki's mate, then the rest of the village. It was interesting the way it fed off the cells of living beings the way a vampire feeds off blood. Every time it sucked someone dry, its shape instantly became that of its victim. Sephiroth wondered if that was something it could control, or just a by-product of its feeding. It was also curious to note that the fleshy tentacles that sprouted out it's back became longer and thicker with every victim it took. He counted the seconds between the time shape transformations took, as it seemed to be vulnerable during this period. "And what about my middle child. Is it a natural feeling for him?"

"Yes. Yazoo's feelings are real." She was always direct and to the point.

By the time the alien was finished with it's slaughter, the only thing left to remind the rest of the world that the village had once had a decent population was the body-strewn buildings, wet fire wood in fire pits, and red earth drinking up the precious life-giving liquid of the dead.

He couldn't tear his stare away from the carnage of the Canyon village. His pale lips were straight, his hands clutched at the small of his back. What the creature had done in the Earthly realm was so unlike how he'd destroyed Nibelheim, yet somehow it was still the same. He had felt nothing while the bloodbath was happening, and he felt nothing now that it was over, even knowing that an entire race had just been extinct before his very eyes. "And what will happen if Genesis realizes that what he's been feeling all along has been a lie?"

The avatar turned away from the ruined little village of deep mystery and deeper heritage, her gaze transfixing on her companions face. A small sad smile, full of the pain of losing so many innocent lives, graced her lips. "At this point, he would not care. Genesis Rhapsodos is a being who craves what he believes to be true love. Yazoo is giving him everything he seeks, that which you never could. Soon enough the emotion will be real."

Sephiroth did not take insult to her last statement. It was merely a face. He also turned his back to Cosmo, and the pair began walking the glowing green pathways of the Life-Stream. He nodded accepting the answer. "Why did you chose him to be the Champion?" He had been waiting to ask that question since Genesis had been released from his slumber.

"Because he has the heart, soul, passion, and the dead cells."

The once living great ex-general stared after her, a look of confusion etched into his features.

*******************************

He was still alive! He wasn't exactly sure how that happened, but his heart was pounding in his ears, his breathing coming in short clips, and his butt and hands were stinging. That had to mean he was still apart of the living world, right?

However, he was utterly confused. Just a minute ago, Yazoo had one of the Velvet Nightmares pressed to his head, and there had been a shot fired, of that he was sure. The ringing in his ears gave proof to that. Yazoo's arm had buckled, and then Kadaj had went backwards. There was even the feeling of warm, wet liquid, which smelled heavily of iron, splattered across his cheek. Yet, there was still sensation, and he didn't feel the pull of the Life-Stream.

Kadaj was slowly struggling to his feet when he heard a familiar voice. He had trouble making out the words, due to the high-pitched sound bouncing off his ear drums, but overall he caught the gist. Yazoo's boyfriend was alive and awake.

Once he was standing, and looking between his brother and the fire-headed Turk, he was kinda piece together what happened. Reno, that slow-ass, cocky bastard, was putting his smoking gun back into his jacket, while Yazoo still had his own piece trained on him. There was a rip in Yazoo's sleeve, and a thin trickle of blood was flowing down his arm.

He watched as Reno cooly turned around and without another word, walked back toward the hospital. He also noted that Yazoo did not lower his weapon, but the shocked look on his bother's face indicated he had no intention of using it.

It all clicked in Kadaj's head. Great, so the Turk had saved his life. Well, you know what, he wasn't going to say 'thank you'. Nope. It was in Reno's job description to save his life. He was important to Rufus, therefore, Reno was doing his job. The uberly annoying Turk didn't need to be thanked for doing a job he already got paid for.

Waiting until Reno was behind the sliding glass doors, he spun on his sibling. He was furious with what had just transpired. All previous thoughts and feelings of atonement and redemption vanished when he realized Genesis was alive.

"OHMYGOD!" He screeched, his voice hitting an octave higher than normal, He moved to stand in front of Yazoo. "You were really gonna fucking kill me" He could see that Yazoo was ignoring him. The youngest put a hand on Yazoo's chest and pushed him, forcing Yazoo to take a step back. That got his attention. "Kadaj," Yazoo hissed, his tone filled with ice. But that didn't stop Kadaj's rant.

"Fucking kill me dead, Yazoo. As in D.E.A.D" Yazoo narrowed his eyes, wondering why he let a tiny scratch on his arm stop him from shooting the youngest anyway. Kadaj didn't seem frightened anymore. He was just angry. "You were gonna shoot me in the fucking head." He tapped his finger against the side of his skull for emphasis.

Yazoo, not wanting to waste anymore time, holstered his weapon, and caught the squawking baby's hand. He led him toward the same door that Reno had went through just moments before.

Kadaj tried to escape, by digging his heels into the pathway, and twisting his arm back and forth to break Yazoo's hold, but that method didn't work out so well. So he pulled Yazoo's hand up to his mouth and sunk his teeth in. Damn Yazoo's gloves! He applied more pressure, which earned him a slap to the back of the head.

"Let go of me you baby brother killer." Kadaj had finally given up on trying to get out of Yazoo's grasp and was now stomping behind him through the maze of sterile corridors. "Yazoo, a bullet through the brain would kill a Kadaj. You know, Life-Stream sailing kind of kill." He added as they stopped at an elevator, "and I'm pretty sure the nice lady who lives there, would be pissed if she had to bring me back a second time."

They stepped inside the elevator and Yazoo pushed the button for Genesis's floor, "YAZOO! Are you even listening to me?" No, Yazoo hadn't heard a word Kadaj had screamed. His mind was already with Gen.

"YOU BIT ME!" Kadaj crossed his arms and stomped his foot. "My lip still hurts where you bit it. I think I'm missing a chunk." He stuck out his bottom lip, showing the damage. His bother was still not paying attention.

Just to piss Yazoo off even more, Kadaj pushed all the buttons on the elevator pad, making sure it would stop on every floor between this one and the one they were headed to. Ding. The elevator doors opened. Still four more floors to go.

Yazoo didn't bother with Kadaj this time, he exited the elevator on it's first stopped floor, and took the stairs. But the youngest wasn't done with his bitch-fit. He went thudding after his older sibling. "You know, Loz is here." He said following after Yazoo in the stairwell. "And I am SOOOO telling. You are gonna be in Soooo much fucking trouble Yazoo. I mean, big fucking trouble. You don't even know how much trouble you're gonna be in. He might even break your legs." He paused, catching his breath. "With a baseball bat. Like a mafia guy"

They finally reached ICU, and Yazoo took off down the hall, almost running. Kadaj was so preoccupied with yelling at Yazoo over his near-death experience, that he failed to notice his blond executive boyfriend, leaning against the wall outside Genesis's room. Yazoo went inside. He was about to follow his brother, "Are you even picturing Kadaj brains all over the cobble stone outside, Yazoo? I am. It's Soooo not pretty," when he was stopped at the door by white clad arms embracing him, pulling him away.

Oh, hell no! Someone did NOT just stop him when he was reaming his bother out for almost murdering him. He turned a death-dagger glare to the culprit holding him back. Seeing it was Rufus, he relaxed a little, but just a little. He pointed to the room where Yazoo went. "Do you know what he did?" He huffed. "I was almost a dead little Kadaj." He put his hands up so they were level with his shoulders, palms open toward the ceiling. His hands moved animatedly when he said, "It would have been BANG, then POOF, and then no more Kadaj."

"I know, baby." Rufus hugged Kadaj tightly, and began kissing his silver hair. He needed to calm his tantrum throwing lover. "It will be handled." His kissed his love crown. Kadaj missed the pure malice in President Shinra's tone.

Rufus began walking Kadaj away from the room. "Come, your other brother just went into surgery, and he will want to see you when he wakes up." He felt Kadaj's body completely soften then, and he was able to led him downstairs.

*************************

The time between being shot by the red-headed Turk and standing in the doorway of Genesis's room was nothing more than a blur. He was quite sure he didn't rush through the hospital to get where he was now; rushing anything (except this whole love thing) was just not a part of Yazoo's character. But then again, who knows, he may have, wanting to see if Gen was alive or not. And Gaia help that Turk if he was not!

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Rufus leading the youngest, who was still in the middle of his tantrum, away from the room. Good, he was still pretty pissed at Kadaj. The whole elevator thing was just...childish.

So now here he stood, alone in the doorway, a thin curtain being the only barrier between proving if the man he was in love with had been revived or if he was going to go homicidal and start shooting any living being who was unfortunate to cross his path.

Filled with excitement and no small amount of trepidation, Yazoo's delicate hand went to the curtain. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He then slowly pushed aside the divider. The bed across the room was empty, just like he expected.

He felt his heart drop, and he had to stifle a scream of rage. He blinked a few times, wondering why the Shinra gang would do this to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to find that cold place inside. The one that had allowed him to almost pull the trigger on his brother without feeling anything. However, when his lids reopened, he saw Genesis, sitting up in that terrible bed of death, looking very much alive. The angel was smiling his beautiful heart-melting grin, the one that curled up at only one side of his mouth. His cinnamon hair was lustrous, hanging down over one eye. His skin was healthy and bronzed. His Mako tainted azure spheres glowed as they met with Yazoo's own. And that soft pink mouth was just as kissable as ever.

Yazoo realized that he'd only seen the bed as empty because his worst fear was playing tricks on his eyes.

'_Oh Dear Gaia! Oh Dear Gaia! Thank you, thank you so much!' _The prayer was muttered a few more times in his head.

. Tears threatened his eyes, but didn't fall. He would not be seen as weak in such a time of great joy. He wanted to run and jump onto his lover. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and cover him with kisses. Yet his feet failed to respond to his brain's command. He could only stand there, staring, eyes wide, mouth agape.

There were so many things Yazoo wanted to say. So many words he wanted to shout. 'I love you' and 'how could you leave me' were among the first two that popped into his head. However, now matter how many phrases ran though his mind, none of them were right.

Think Yazoo, say something. "Hn!" Ok, anything but that. He did NOT just have a 'Loveless Sucks' moment. Gaia, why was it, when it came down to it, could he not talk when confronted with the man who still made him weak at the knees. Why did he have to be a complete idiot around him?

Genesis's eyebrows arched and his mouth twisted in a look of perplexity. He stared at Yazoo for the longest time, and Yaz just knew he was thinking him a fool...or worse.

It was then Genesis threw his head back and laughed. There had never been a more beautiful sound to grace Yazoo's ears. It was only after he'd almost lost him, then had gotten him back, did the silver-haired youth realize just how truly perfect Genesis was.

Genesis seemed to recognize the moment as well, and as soon as his chuckles tapered off to merely shoulders shaking with mirth, he said, "why don't we discuss that over a drink?"

All of Yazoo's fears evaporated, and a wide smile spread across his lips. His feet were finally able to move and in less that a heartbeat, he crossed the room and was in Gen's awaiting arms, tubes and cords be damned.

Yazoo's weight carried Genesis backward, his head landing softly on pillows. Yaz's arms wound around his lover's neck, and Genesis had enfolded Yazoo's waist. They laid completely content to be so close to the other. Their eyes held each others, and an eternity of fulfilled promises stretched beyond the boundaries of infinity.

Yazoo could feel every curve and hard muscle of Genesis's warm body beneath the flimsy gown his angel wore. It was a sensation he thought he'd never feel again, and now, staring into his lovers summer-blue pools, he relished every moment of it. Their hearts began to beat in time, their fingers interlacing. Every lift of Genesis's chest was a magical moment for the silver dove. Every released breath brought back dreams of paradise.

The need to touch those lips with his was almost overpowering. He tilted his head, and inched his face down just a bit lower. Though he wanted to taste that mouth, there was something that needed to be done first. Something that needed to be said. Words he believed he'd never get to say to the man who's eyes he was lost in.

"Genesis," he began, his whisper nothing more than a feather-light wind. He swallowed. He was terrified. He was elated. "I love you."

**********************************

Somehow he found his way to the gift shop after being discharged. He was looking at Get Well Soon cards. He didn't want anything too girly, or even too cute. Well, cute might be alright. He remembered the way the man had clung to him, and burst into tears. Cute would defiantly be alright.

Rude chose one that had a picture of a little white puppy, looking sad with it's big brown eyes, swinging on a wooden swing. Inside it read, 'wishing a sad someone a speedy recovery.' Yeah, that seemed safe enough.

The bald Turk truly felt bad for the silver-haired beast. The man had went through hell in the desert prison, he was suffering from an infection that still might kill him, his leg was shattered, and neither of his brothers had yet to visit him. What the hell? Hadn't Loz been the reason for going to the Gold Saucer in the first place?

Rude moved through the hospital toward Loz's recovery room, with a red teddy bear with a balloon tied to it's wrist in one hand, and the card in the other. He was going to sign the card from Shinra, and the bear, well, that could be from the man's brothers. And though they didn't seem to give a shit about what happened to him, Rude could at least make Loz think they did.

It wasn't like he really cared about the guy. He did have his ass handed to him by the brute a few years back, but he felt sorry for him. Shit, maybe he should just kick both his brother's assess, for leaving their sibling scared and alone.

He walked into the room, only to find Kadaj sitting in a chair by the empty bed. Pretending that the little brat didn't exist, Rude set the bear and card on the window seal, then occupied the only other chair in the room. He crossed his arms and legs, and began the waiting process.

Shinra's little lover eyed the gifts suspiciously before asking, "what are those?"

Rude, in his no-nonsense manor, nodded toward the adorable red stuffed animal and replied, "bear" then to the white paper puppy-dog card, "card". His answers were short and to the point.

"Yes, I can see that...thank you Mr. Obvious. I mean, what are they for." Kadaj was nothing if not sarcastic.

"Your brother." was the only answer the boy received.

"Again, I figured, but why?" Kadaj was losing patience, but Rude could care less.

"Why not?" It was just as clipped as before.

"Because....Loz doesn't like gifts...or cards" Kadaj huffed.

Rude only shrugged. He bet the youngster had no idea what his brother liked or disliked. The kid seemed too self-absorbed to care about anyone but himself.

Kadaj let the matter drop, and the pair sat in silence. A whole ten minutes passed before the youngest remnant was talking again. "Goddess, how much longer is this surgery gonna take? It's been hours."

The statement reminded Rude of a kid on a long car trip asking 'are we there yet'. The truth of the matter is that only an hour had passed. Rude didn't feel like responding, so he didn't.

Kadaj was flustered. "Fine, don't answer me. I didn't wanna know anyway." Kadaj, who could never sit still for too long, stood up and walked around the room. He poked through drawer, looked through cabinets, examined the adjoining bathroom, then returned to his seat. "So, why are you here?"

Rude felt like being an ass, after all, it had taken this long for the kid to visit his brother, so he figured the brat deserved it. "Bear...card." It took everything in the Turks power not to smirk.

Kadaj threw his hands up in frustration, "Oh my goddess. Can't you just give me simple answers?"

Rude raised an eyebrow. He thought he had been giving the boy simple answers. He kept his peace, but that seemed to piss Kadaj off even more. The baby was about to say something else, when the door to the room opened, and two nurses wheeled in a bed with Loz lying on it.

Rude sat up a little straighter, eyeing the man, checking out his condition. Loz's leg was bandaged up, he had an IV drip in his arm, and a dopey look on his face. However, all in all, he seemed much better than when he arrived. Rude nodded to himself, content with the condition he saw the man in, and stayed out of the nurses way, as they transferred Loz from the portable bed, to the more permanent one.

Kadaj, on the other hand, had to be told twice to sit down, or he would have to leave the room. Rude did have to admit the youngest actually seemed kind of worried not being able to get a good look at his brother. Rude wasn't a complete asshole, and since he did have the better vantage point, he assured Kadaj, "He's looking good as far as I can tell" Kadaj narrowed his eyes, and scowled at the Turk, but seemed to accept the assessment for the time being.

"HI 'DAJ!" Loz greeted the youngest as soon as the nurses left. He was probably yelling because the heavy drugs he was on gave him a giddy feeling.

Kadaj went to his brothers side. Rude took that as the signal to give the two some privacy.

Rude had been waiting in the hall for fifteen minutes, when Kadaj came out. He seemed more flustered than ever, but for the life of him, Rude couldn't figure out why.

"I'm going to look for Rufus," the baby spat as he walked past the Turk. Rude raised his hand in a good riddance wave.

Now that Kadaj was gone, he went back into the room, just to check on the oldest brother. At least that's what he told himself. He moved one of the chairs close to Loz's head, and took a seat. The silver powerhouse let his groggy emerald slits wonder over to him.

"Hey, man." Loz said, sleepily, yet his tone was cheerful. "Juno 'Daj got ah haircut, Yazoo's boyfriend gave it to him. But I couldn't see the difference. I dun think he likes it though, cuz he got mad when he told me about it" Rude couldn't fight the smile that crept to his face. 'Ah, so that was it' the bald one thought, 'Kadaj tried to tell his brother about the incident with Genesis, but because of the narcotics Loz was pumped full of, he hadn't understood.'

His eyes started to close, but he forced them to open. "And 'Daj and Yazoo were outside playen with guns, but 'Daj lost, so now he wants me to beat up Yazoo. I'm not beaten up Yazzy cuz 'Daj sucks with a gun. It's his own fault, we tried to tell 'em" Rude didn't know what this one was about, but he'd be sure to ask either Reno or Rufus.

"Hey man," Loz let his lids fall all the way down this time. "Dun wanna answer no Wutaian questions now. Maybe later."

Without knowing it, Rude took Loz's hand, and said in a softer tone than normal, "don't worry, I'm only here to make sure you're ok." It wasn't until Loz gave his hand a small squeeze did he realize what he'd done.

Loz was starting to drift. "Stay 'til I'm sleep"

Rude didn't move from his position, even after Loz had fallen into a drug induced slumber.

************************************

Yazoo's weight felt exquisite against him. It reassured him that he was, in fact, really alive. Right now, at this very moment, all he wanted was to have his lips against his silver dolls, but that had to wait for just a little while longer.

When the love of his life had first pulled back the curtain, he had wanted to weep. Just the sight of the tall, angelic doll had caused his heart to leap into his throat, and his stomach to fill with butterflies. When Yazoo just stood there looking dumbfounded, he had almost torn the IV out of his arm, ran to his lover and gathered him into his arms. Then came the "Hn"

At first, Genesis hadn't known what to think. Was it a good "Hn", or a bad "Hn"? It only took him a second. In a flash of understanding, he knew Yazoo was trying to stammer out words. He had seen it before. 'Loveless Sucks,' had been a case where words had failed his boyfriend. And just as Gen had done with that situation, he let his head fall back and he'd laughed. He'd told his lover they would discuss it over a drink, and when Yazoo's face lit up with a smile, Genesis had opened his arms.

Now, as he lay beneath Yaz staring into his eyes, he remembered that this boy, this silver dove, his precious doll, was the reason he'd returned. It briefly crossed his mind to wonder if he hadn't heard Yazoo's voice and he hadn't been the chosen champion of Gaia, if he would have been content to stay with Sephiroth in the neither world. No, he didn't believe he would have. Not after experiencing the love he felt for Yaz. He knew if he would have stayed with Seph, he would never feel this complete.

"Genesis," The auburn angel could see something in his lovers eyes that he hadn't seen before. "I love you."

Genesis looked long and deep into Yazoo's eyes, trying to confirm if the boy meant that statement. He had heard the shouts words through the veil of death, but he also knew grief made people a little insane and they, more often than not, said things they didn't mean. But there it was. That twinkle, a sparkle that one has when they are speaking only truths.

And to think he had forgotten Yazoo for that brief time when he was kissing Sephiroth. He felt like an asshole. How could he have been so stupid. Never again would he forget about his sliver dove. Never again would he let anyone or anything stand between them. Not even death.

The poet in him went still. He couldn't find his voice. He had been waiting for Yazoo to say those three little words, figuring it would probably never happen, but hoping it would. The night the two had made love, and he had reviled his feelings, he accepted that Yazoo didn't return the sentiment. Even when he was in Seph's arms and Yazoo's deceleration had filtered to him, he didn't really believe it. He honestly believed that Yaz was trying to ease his own guilt.

"Y-Yaz?" His voice was raw with emotion. He was lucky he managed to get even a bit of his lovers name past his lips. Oh, how he wished he could find something poetic to say.

"Hmm?" Yazoo's eyes were narrowed, looking a little unsure. Maybe he shouldn't have said it. Maybe it was too soon after Genesis's revival to be having this discussion. Now he was terrified of the rejection.

"How big?" Genesis was suffering a Yazoo moment, where he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

Yaz cocked his head to the side, lids still half lidded, "How big what?" He was completely confused.

Oh Gaia! was he really about to do this? Was it too soon? Only a week had passed. But how much longer did they really have? The second Jenova wasn't allowing for a whole lot of future planning. He was nervous, and it realized this wasn't the most romantic setting, but it's what he had to work with. Besides the emotions were right, and that's what really mattered, he hoped It wasn't too late to say 'never mind' and blame his train of thought on the drugs. But no, Genesis Rhapsodos had never been more sure of anything in his life. "The diamond. How big do you want your diamond?" Goddess, he wished he could have found real words, but...

The changing looks on Yazoo's face were priceless. They went from wide-eyed shock, to disbelieve, to stunned realization, and finally to unadulterated bliss. Genesis felt a surge of love stream though him.

"Genesis, are you asking..." Yazoo had to make sure he was on the same page that his boyfriend was on. Goddess what an idiot he would be if he was mistaking what Gen was talking about. If he was wrong, _'well Gaia, if I'm wrong, please let a big hole open and swallow me up'_

He tightened his hold on Yaz, and raises his head a little. He swept his lovers lips with a spring breeze kiss, "I, too, think Yazoo Rhapsodos sounds...pretty." His lip then curled up in that devilish smirk he was known for wearing.

One would think that Yazoo didn't know how to squeal, but that was exactly the next sound he made, right before the repeated nodding and reoccurring yeses. Then the doll's lips were pressed hard against his, bruising the soft tissue, confirming the answer.

Genesis shivered as his lips parted, allowing Yazoo's tongue entry. Their wet muscles began to dance to a gentle tune. One filled with love and passion.

*****************

He was elated, there was no doubt. Genesis had just asked him to marry him. He felt giddy, bubbly, happy. He couldn't help but kiss his... fiancé. Oh dear Gaia, he was engaged. TO GENESIS! Yazoo wanted to run out of the room and yell the news to everyone in the hospital. Instead, he settled for kissing him.

Could anything be more romantic? The first thing out of Gen's mouth, after being dead, was his name, followed by the proposal. And though he was starting to love Genesis's spur of the moment poetry, he was glad it had been so simple, so easy. It made it somehow, more special. And of course he'd said yes. How could he not? He considered how his siblings would take the good news, but then decided he didn't care.

As their tongues entwined and twirled around one another, he felt the muscle between his lover's legs harden. He couldn't suppress the moan that fled into Gen's mouth. He continued to dominate the kiss, as he pushed his hips down, his own hardening shaft poking through his leathers against his lover's.

He knew they were going to have sex right here in the hospital room, they both wanted it that way as a means of an early celebration of their engagement. Yazoo broke the kiss, and slid off Gen's body. His auburn angel was left breathless, as he moved to lock the door to the room.

There was nothing but pure lust in Genesis's eyes as he watched Yazoo return to him. Flashing green eyes, parted pink lips, and sassy swaying hips caused a rush of heat to wash through him. Before Yaz had made it back to the bed, Gen had positioned himself on his knees.

Yaz was then standing before him, and the taller man dipped his head so his mouth could capture his. Their tongues started the struggle for dominance anew, while Genesis began tugging on the zipper of his lovers heavy coat.

Yazoo wiggled his shoulders, and his armor fell to the floor. His arms snaked around his cherub's waist, and he moved so that he too was on his knees on the bed. Genesis's hands were roaming all over his arms, chest and stomach. Chill bumps covered his skin as the hot hands caressed his body. At one point, fingertips grazed the bullet scratch, making him wince. The slight pain only added to the fire coursing through him.

Genesis took a moment to admire his lover's form. He loved the way the milky pale skin shimmered in the harsh fluorescent overhead light. He needed to touch, to possess. He brushed his doll's hair aside and buried his head into the white skin of Yazoo's neck. While he sucked at the flesh, his nails slide from Yaz's shoulders, down to his pecks searching out his pink nipples. At first he softly traced circles around the hardening buds, but then, once they were erect, he pinched and pulled at them in succession, never giving one more attention or time than he gave the other.

Yazoo's head fell back, his eyes half lidded and a soft moan issued from his mouth. He felt his body temperature skyrocket. His back arched and his hips rocked when Gen started playing with his nipples. However, he was not just going to let his man have all the touching fun. Yazoo's fingers busied themselves with untying the strings holding Gen's gown together, and the silver dove said a silent thank you for the easy to undo snaps at the shoulders. With just a flick of his wrist, Yazoo had Genesis completely naked. His hands began their exploration. Solid muscle was wrapped in soft skin as Yazoo's hands run up Gen's arms, over his shoulders, down his back, and finally the firm cheeks of his ass. He used those buns of steel to pull Gen's hips closer so his hard prick was rubbing against his own still covered erection.

Genesis shivered when the coolness of the room touched his inflamed skin. He eased away from pulling at Yazies nipples, only to glide his hands further down. He felt it quite unfair that he was nude while his lover still had the modesty of his pants. His nails played lightly down a slim but taught belly, and trailed softly along his waistline before making short work of the tie holding the leather together. He slid the garment across his dove's narrow hips, then down his shapely legs. With just a little help from Yazoo, they had the pants off and discarded on the floor. His hands went to Yaz's hips and they started rocking in time together, cocks becoming slick with the other's precum.

Their lips were soon locked again, and there was only enough space between their bodies for their hands to fit between. Yazoo was the first to wrap his fist around hard, fat man-meat. He began slowly, stroking Genesis's length, circling the head with his thumb.

Genesis groaned into Yazoo's mouth, and deepened this kiss. He pumped his hips in rhythm to Yaz's strokes, even as he took his lovers cock, and began to show it the same treatment he was receiving.

Their jacking of each other's shafts had reached a fevered speed before Genesis let out a real cry of pain. He had believed that after being resurrected and having potions and cures used on him, that he was completely healed. He thought he was only being kept in the hospital for observation. These assumptions were obviously not the case.

Yazoo heard the pain in his fiance's tone. He pulled away from him, his lusty look changing to one of great concern. "Gen?"

"It's nothing, baby. I think we just got a little too into it." He feigned a smirk, "but that doesn't mean we have to stop." He put on a sad, lost puppy-dog face, "please?"

Yazoo didn't want to stop either, but he would do absolutely nothing that would harm his demigod. His lips twisted into a scowl, "I don't know, Gen. I don't want to hurt you."

"Yaz," it was a soft plea. He started licking Yazoo's delicate earlobe, "please?"

The silver haired man gave in. He wrapped his arms around Gen, and while keeping his lips lightly touching Genesis's, he eased the man onto his back. This time, no matter how fast or how hard he wanted this session to be, that would not be allowed. This was going to be slow, sweet, and careful.

Once he had his angel positioned comfortably, he continued where they left off, only this time, Gen was allowed to do very little. He could return his kisses, that was about it.

Yazoo mouth moved from the deep, heated lip to lip kiss, and traveled down to Genesis's neck. He licked, sucked and playfully scrapped his teeth along the tender area, causing Gen to tremble and whimper.

Genesis's hand wrapped its self in Yaz's hair, and guided him downward. He wasn't hard to move, since he was heading that direction anyway. Using the tip of his moist wet tongue to slide down Gen, he stopped when he reached the man's already hard chest buds. He took one in his mouth, and sucked, while he twisted the other with his forefinger and thumb. Genesis's head rolled to the side, his back coming off the bed trying to force move of his hard pink dot between Yazoo's lips.

The silver dove gave the other nipple the same pleasure before he continued his trek. There was a trail of glistening saliva left across Gen chest and it continued down across the man's sculpted abdomen. Yaz took his sweet time, licking out his lover's belly indentation, and by this time, Genesis was panting, his hips mildly thrusting of their own accord.

And downward the doll moved. He was finally at his prize. He stopped for a moment, just to drink in the sight of his lover's thick cock. For a brief moment, he wondered if he really was going to be able to ride it. He mentally shook away all doubts. Of coarse he was, even if it split him in half.

He extended just the point of his velvety soft, wet tongue, and suck it against the hole at the swollen head. He could taste the salty sweet liquid weeping from the opening. Gen's legs twitched involuntarily, and a growl escaped his throat. Yazoo proceeded to use his wet muscle and run it down the long blueish throbbing vein that stood out against the silky skin on just one side. The cherubs fingers curled tighter in Yaz's hair, his nails bitting into his scalp.

Then, without anymore preamble, Yaz took the head between his lips, sucked hard, then feed himself inch after inch. He wasn't able to take the whole of Gen's manhood in his mouth, but he managed over half. He treated the huge member as if it were a lolly-pop, sucking hard, his head bobbing up and down. Then at one point, he stopped bobbing, took in as much as he could, and constricted his throat. His hot cavern of a mouth essentially became a vacuum, and he started swallowing. Genesis couldn't contain his howl, as he thrust upward.

Yaz continued sucking his lovers dick until the man was ready to blow. He then pulled his mouth off the shaft with a loud pop. He spared a long look at his lover before straddling him. Genesis was quivering from head to toe. There was a thin sheen of sweat coating his entire body, his eyes were closed, and he was leaving teeth marks in his bottom lip. Yazoo was very pleased with himself.

He waited for Gen to open those beautiful blue eyes, before positioning himself to be penetrated. When his lover finally did look at him, he gave him his sweetest smile and whispered "I love you Genny." The bronze cherub returned the smile, "I love you too, Yazzy." With that, Yaz took Gen's hardness in his hand, and slid himself down on it.

And it burned when the thick head first opened his tight rear end. Gen's hands were on his hips for support and encouragement. He forced himself down just a little further, and stopped so he could adjust to the thickness that he was invading himself with. He winced as another inch stretched his hole wide. Ever so slowly, he was finally able to impale himself on the entirety of his lovers cock. Once he had taken Gen to the base, he stopped, giving himself more adjustment time.

He could tell Gen was giving it his all to keep himself under control, and not just ram right into him. For that he was thankful.

After a little bit of time, he was able to move. Slowly he lifted himself halfway up, before easing himself back down. This elicit another moan of pleasure to stir from Gen's mouth. The more he moved the move comfortable he became, until he was actually ridding Gen's cock and it was bring him pleasure instead of pain.

Genesis was by no means inconsiderate. As Yazoo worked Gen's cock in and out of his gripping asshole, Gen took Yazoo's hardness in his fist and began pumping it in time to the movements. Both men were panting and moaning by this point.

Despite what Yazoo had promised himself, and regardless of what pain Genesis might be in, their sweet love-making session was turning into a hardcore fuck extravaganza. Every time Yazoo slide down, Genesis thrust up, while his hand was still in rhythm to the movements.

Then with a smirk, Genesis rolled his hips, and the slight position change, movement caused the head of his cock to rub Yazoo's inner button. With every downward motion, a jolt of pure ecstacy washed through the silver doll. Yazoo started crying out and speed up his pace.

Hearing Yazoo's crying and whimpers, and having his prick nuzzled in that hot, vice-like cannel was enough to send Genesis over the edge. His hand tightened around Yazoo's shaft, and he started pushing up into Yazoo like a man gone crazy. A sizzling fire washed over him. His eyes rolled back in his head, and with one final powerful thrust, and a feral yell, he coated Yazoo's insides with his burning white-hot cum.

And that's all it took for Yazoo too. The look on his lovers face when he came, the brutal jabs against his sweet spot, and the fierce yanking of his cock, pulled his orgasm from him. His body tensed so that he stopped moving, his fingers and toes curled, and he screamed out Genesis's name, as torrent after torrent of thick, ropey, white semen jetted from his small opening.

Once Gen had gone flaccid, Yazoo rolled off him, and collapsed in his arms. They laid like that forever, not speaking, barely breathing, hearts beating in time to each others.

After some time had passed, Yazoo rose, cleaned himself and Genesis up, and with a kiss and an "I love you." he left his fiancé, so he could get some much needed sleep.

************************

Yazoo left Genesis's room, only to be greeted by Rufus Shinra, who was looking highly pissed off, and three of the four Turks.

"Let's take a walk, Yazoo," The blonde said. "We need to talk."


	10. Retribution

Disclaimer: I own nothing...wait, Genesis calls me Mistress, does that count?

Warnings: Smut, language, drama, plot, everything you've come to expect from this story

AN1: Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. You are so awesome. I'm sorry it took so long to get this one up, but I started 2 new projects.

AN2: Everyone, I have no idea what to dress the boy's in for their wedding. So, throw some ideas my way, please.

THANK YOU TO MY WONDERFUL BETA'S: CHANCE 969, AND CHEPHREN, AT LJ I LOVE YOU BOTH, SO MUCH

*****************************

Retribution:

"Well I see the driver managed to get you here without incident." Rufus remarked to his pet when he entered the living room of the luxurious hotel suite. The pristine white and soft creme color scheme matched the Shinra president perfectly. His young lover, on the other hand, was a stark contrast to the room.

Kadaj didn't reply. He was sitting crossed legged on the couch, staring blankly at the wall, His mind was focused on the incident at the hospital. 'He really would have killed me' was the phrase replaying itself over and over in his head. One of the only two people who had been there for him his entire life would have murdered him, had it not been for a certain Turk's interference.

His heart was still breaking. Did Yazoo really love the red-head more than he loved him? Kadaj would have given up anyone for Yazoo, or Loz. He loved no one more than he loved his brothers.

With a mental sigh, he realized that wasn't true anymore. He still loved his brothers, but, sadly he would choose Rufus over them.

Rufus was not one who took kindly to being ignored, even if it was because one was lost in the sanctity of ones own thoughts. He made a mental note to add that to the list of punishments his boyfriend would be receiving throughout the night.

Rufus unbuttoned his jacket, and removed it. He laid it over the back of the couch, being careful not to let the blood stain that was on the sleeve touch the furniture's fabric. He loosened his tie, and moved to stand before Kadaj. He clasped his hands in front of him, "Kadaj," he snapped. That broke the boy's trance and green eyes rose to rest on his face. Rufus' voice softened. "I wanted to let you know that your brother has been taken care of. I doubt he will ever threaten my property again."

Kadaj's lids narrowed and his pale cheeks flushed red. Not because he had been referred to as property; during their first few months of being together Kadaj had resigned himself to the fact Rufus would always look at him as property. No, it was because fear and dread welled in the pit of his stomach. "What did you do?" Kadaj hissed.

Usually when Rufus had someone 'taken care of,' that person was never seen again. Rufus wouldn't get rid of Yazoo, the beautiful brother. Would he? He wouldn't do that to Kadaj....would he?

Kadaj, fearing the worst, was about to stand and swing. Rufus, however, in that authoritative manor of his, merely motioned with a gloved hand for Kadaj to stay seated. Kadaj complied.

"You see my love," the presidents tie found it's way to his discarded jacket.

"Yazoo, such a gorgeous creature he is," Kadaj's blood flared. If the boy hadn't been pissed and scared, he would have been jealous. "Had to be taught a lesson about fucking with that which is mine." Rufus kept his tone very matter of fact. The blond removed his gloves as he continued to speak. "But do not worry my pretty, pretty pet," he ran a finger down Kadaj's cheek, enjoying the feel of his boy-toy trembling with malice, "we didn't make him bleed...too badly." A naked finger tips traced Kadaj's mouth, tickling those pouty lips.

Kadaj pulled his head back, breaking the contact, and rose to his feet. Rufus' light blue eyes flashed with dominance. He gripped Kadaj's shoulder and pushed him back to the couch. "Stay," he commanded. Though shaking with infuriation, the youth stayed in place.

The president smirked as he watched his lovers fury growing. Such passion his little Kadaj had. And Shinra loved nothing more than fanning the flames of rage, then rendering the boy powerless to release them. He knew he was playing with a loaded gun, but he was positive it would never backfire on him.

Rufus' finger traveled back to boy's lips, while his other hand started stroking soft, silver silk. Rufus cocked his head and feigned a far-off look. "The moans from his throat were exquisite, especially when Reno crammed that lovely mouth full," he sighed wistfully.

"You...didn't," Kadaj growled through perfectly even, clenched teeth. He pictured himself jumping up, placing on hand on Rufus' jaw and the other on the back of his lover's head, and delivering a violent, deadly, twist. Instead he merely nipped at the digit on his mouth.

When had Rufus gained this much power over him? That was simple; the first time the president had shown no fear, and forced himself upon the boy. What no one knew, except for Rufus, was that Kadaj had a need to be controlled. He needed to be dominated, forced. He required that his will be stripped from him. The teen cherished the abuse, whether it be physical, mental, or emotional. Some times he thought he had been developed that way.

Rufus pulled his finger back before Kadaj could get his teeth into it. "Bad!" he barked, speaking to his lover as if the boy were a dog. "I'm not finished yet, and you know better." Rufus snapped that finger against his lover's lips and Kadaj winced as the sharp sting settled on his soft flesh.

Rufus stuck his finger into the baby remnants mouth, and Kadaj instantly began to suck, although his emerald spheres flashed hatred. "I loved it when Yazoo whimpered and begged us to stop." Rufus paused to think for a moment. "In fact, I think I saw him crying." Rufus' body was starting to warm up as Kadaj's hot mouth blew his extremity. "Your bother told me something before I let Tseng have the first crack at him." The president maintained his composure, though he was extremely aroused. "He told me it was you that stabbed SOLDIER Rhapsodos." Rufus became a little more aggressive and added a second digit into that wet hole. He pushed them down Kadaj's throat, causing him to gag, then pulled them out half way.

Kadaj kept sucking when his caught his breath. How he hated the man standing in front of him, fucking his face with his fingers. How he hated himself for not having the willpower to overcome him. Rufus was telling Kadaj that he'd allowed the Turks to rape Yazoo because he stabbed Genesis, and he was getting hard because of how Rufus was presenting it. Gaia, how he loved his president.

Rufus removed his fingers and while still having his hand entwined in his toy's platinum strands, he undid his belt and unzipped his pants. He released his hard cock from it's confines. With a jerk to the back of the boy's hair, Rufus pulled Kadaj's head forward, making him bend at the waist. Once his face was level with the presidents crouch, Rufus ordered. "Open." Kadaj opened his mouth wide.

Rufus nuzzled his hard, thick shaft deep into his pets moist cavern. Using Kadaj's hair, he controlled the bobbing of the boy's head, his tool being enveloped by the warmth. The only thing Kadaj had to do was suck.

Always cool and collected President Shinra's tone stayed calm and even as Kadaj was sucking him off. "So I completely understand where he was coming from in wanting you dead." The blond glided Kadaj's face in his groin, his fat prick causing his young lovers throat to expand. Rufus held his head there. "I wanted to hurt the person who tried to kill the man I am in love with. Yazoo wanted the same thing. The problem that Yazoo had to face, was the fact that you are _mine_."

Kadaj's fingers bit into Rufus' outer thighs, he couldn't breath. His windpipe was stuffed full of cock. He tried to pull his head back, but his boyfriend was holding his hair too tightly. The teens face turned red, his green eyes bulged and water flowed freely down his cheeks.

Rufus had to fight to keep his breathing steady. His hips rocked a little causing even more discomfort to his small lover. Gaia, it was taking everything he had not to cum down the boy's throat. But looking down at that reddish/purple face, that stretched mouth, and those tearing eyes, were causing his resistance to slip.

"So you see, my baby, my sweetheart, my love," The man's tone was dripping sarcasm, "you really must learn to be careful who you stab with your sword." He thrust powerfully, emphasizing his point. He could see the pain in his boyfriends eyes. Rufus was only managing to pull this off because he was such a control freak. However, he wouldn't last much longer.

The blond's balls tightened and his cock pulsated. He started bucking his hips in earnest, not caring about the thick white strands of saliva coating his member. A brutal blow job was mild compared to some of the things Rufus had exposed Kadaj to. "Your brother was so amazing, lying on the floor, moaning, groaning and writhing as we all took turns with him."

A noise something akin to feral fury vibrated in Kadaj's chest but the sound couldn't be brought forth due to the blockage. However, that sensation was the thing that finally set Rufus off. He pulled his cock from Kadaj's mouth, and while the silver boy was choking, coughing and spitting, Shinra stroked himself a few more times, moaned through grinding teeth, then released his sticky white fluid all over Kadaj's face.

Kadaj took the shot, then cast his eyes down, and turned his head away. He hugged himself tightly. Little did the boy realize that it was his look right then, the totally embarrassed, humiliated look, that had Rufus wrapped around his finger. The president would give anything to him, do anything for him, including occasionally call him sweetie, and darling in public, to be able to bring about that look any time he pleased.

Once the president had caught his breath, he bid Kadaj to follow him to the bedroom. His pet's punishment's were far from over.

**************************************

Dammit, did the flame-haired Turk have to hit so hard? Yazoo crinkled his nose and relaxed it again. Ow! Reno had broken his face, the bastard. Though he'd been completely healed by the x-potion Elena had given him after the beating, his body still hurt. The pain was everywhere. His ribs still ached from having been broken by the small, blond Turk, and every now and then, he would spasm, thanks to Tseng and his EMR. It had taken all three Turks to bring him down.

It had been the perfect way to end a day like today, Yazoo thought sarcastically. He had just walked out of Gen's room, still glowing with the aftermath of their engagement and celebration sex, only to find Rufus waiting for him. The President had taken him by his arm, simply stating the need to talk, hesitantly he had gone with the overly ambitious man. Yazoo had taken note that only three Turks accompanied Shinra, and briefly wondered the whereabouts of the fourth. Apprehension rolled in his gut, but he had little choice but to walk and talk with the blond executive.

"You know, Yazoo; I may call you Yazoo correct?" Rufus began the conversation, but hadn't waited for the middle remnant to respond to his question, "I take personal pride in my possessions." The presidents tone was matter-of-fact. The hallways of the hospital seemed to be empty, and Yazoo wouldn't put it past Rufus to have dismissed the entire staff for their _talk. _"And I own a great deal of many things, from land to homes to businesses, to...people." The man in white gestured with his hand, indicating his Turks. By now the group had rounded a corner and was heading into the mens levorotary.

Yazoo stopped. He was not going in there with this group. He had no desire to be shot in the head, in a bathroom stall, on his engagement day. Already his hand was moving behind his back, Velvet Nightmare anxiously awaiting his grasp. If anyone would be firing rounds tonight, it would be him. Something slender, hard, and metallic cracked against his knuckles, causing him to grit his teeth to keep from crying out. His hand instantly started to swell. The same object was then rammed into his spine, moving him through the door being held open by the Wutaian.

"I apologize, Yazoo, for the make-shift...." Rufus eyed the bathroom in disgust, "office." However, I like to conduct my business in private." Yazoo was glaring at the cold faced president, while still keeping in mind his surroundings.

The restroom its self was relatively normal in size, white tiled floor, bright florescent overhead lights, three porcelain sinks, with one long wall mirror, two urinals and two stalls. The room was clean and sterile; the smell of disinfectant and toilet bowl fresher was cloying.

Reno and Elena were poised at the gunman's back, and Tseng, at the President's right. Yazoo knew he was in trouble, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He only wished his arm wasn't still stinging from the shot he had taken earlier, or his hand wasn't aching from the swat with the EMR.

"Now you see, Yazoo," Rufus clasped his hands behind his back, his platinum-gold locks falling in a soft part at the middle of his forehead, "when I claim a person as property, it is my responsibility to care for that person. And if such a person ever finds themselves threatened or hurt, I must take action." His eyes never wavered from the silver-haired's face. "I have claimed Kadaj as my own. He is my...pet. And your actions toward him earlier this evening are unforgivable ." He paused for a moment, collecting his words. "Please understand Yazoo, this isn't business, this is personal." Rufus gave a curt nod of his head.

Yazoo felt his stomach drop. His reptilian slits hardened, and his fists clinched. He was expecting the first hit to come from behind. The red-head, who's ass he'd used to mop the floor with a few years hence, was back there. And he didn't think a bullet scratch would be enough to placate the Turk for the embarrassment suffered during that fight.

Knowing enough to take the initiative, Yazoo pivoted on one foot and brought his left fist crashing into Reno's cheek, he felt flesh and bone give under the strike. Surprised, the mass of unruly red stumbled back and hit the far wall. "Fuck you, yo" Reno mumbled, hand going to his face, moving his jaw left to right to see if it was broken. From the pained wince the Turk showed, Yazoo figured the jaw was a least cracked.

The woman, who reacted instantly when she saw Reno sent reeling, brought her leg up and around, aiming the round-house at Yazoo's mid-section. The pretty remnant, understanding there was no way to avoid the blow entirely, twisted to face her and crouched slightly. The brunt of the impact was received by his triceps, he didn't even budge. Lightening fast, his hurt hand shot out, and grasped the woman by her slender throat. He lifted her off the ground, and tossed her away from him. Sephiroth's second son sometimes forgot his own strength, because as soon as her small frame left his fingers, there was a sickening thud as she hit the mirrored wall. The high-pitched sound of breaking glass echoed through the room, and silver slivers rained outward. Elena smacked hard to the floor, and lay motionless.

The blow from behind came in the form of Tseng. His electro magnetic rod was set to medium stun, and he acted before the glass even shattered. His features were stern as he pressed the tip of the weapon through Yazoo's hair, against the delicate neck. The boy's body convulsed and he fell to the ground. The lead Turk then used the green materia set in the baton's handle to cast a full cure on his subordinates.

Yazoo hadn't been knocked out, but the muscles spasms make it impossible to defend himself any longer. He was flipped to his back with Reno straddling his chest. "That wasn't very fucking nice of you, yo." the fiery Turk spat, as he lifted Yazoo by his collar, then threw his fist into the boy's pretty face. There was agony and the taste of blood as his nose was broken and lip split wide. Another hit cracked his cheek, and another swelled his eye. At one point, he heard mewling, and believed it was coming from his own throat.

As his face was pummeled, there was a different pain shooting from another location. Though his main focus was on Reno, he caught the blond woman from his periphery. The sensation indicated that she wasn't just kicking his tender side, but was stomping down on his ribs. He heard before he felt the fracture. His lips voiced his suffering. All the while, Elena was muttering, "Fucking bastard. You cocksucking, motherfucking, no good prick. How do you like being helpless and beaten senseless, you fucktard?" Elena could get quite vulgar when angry.

The two finally halted the assault once Yaz was on the verge of blacking out. He was left there whimpering, while the Turks convened. He tried to curl in a ball, but that action was canceled when Reno hoisted him up by the hair. While the red-head kept him standing, the woman forced his jaws apart. He couldn't contain his blood spraying moan. The Wutaian came forward, a silenced pistol in hand. Yazoo could see the hatred in the Turks eyes. The long metal cylinder was jammed into his mouth, the metal on copper taste made him gag.

To say he was afraid would be an understatement. He was petrified, but that didn't show in his one good emerald eye. No, that emerald sphere challenged an 'I dare you' The remnant fought through the haze of pain in his mind to bring forth the face of an angelic auburn cherub. 'I love you Genesis Rhapsodos. Please don't forget me.'

He anticipated the bang, and thought there might be a stinging sensation. However, it wasn't a bang he heard.

"I do believe this concludes our business, Yazoo." The silver doll's eye searched out the speaker. Rufus was standing on inches behind Tseng, a twisted glee etched on his lips. "If you ever fuck with my property again, I will have you begging me to let you die." Tseng pulled the gun from his mouth, and stepped to the side.

"This is where it ends, Yazoo. All debts are paid. You owe my Turks nothing. There will be no vengeance, no retribution." Shinra dipped his head forward. Yazoo could feel the president's breath was over his face, cooling his warm life-fluid. "The same holds true for my Turks. Their vengeance has been executed. You have been repaid in full."

Yazoo watched as Rufus' moist, pink, silky tongue darted out and eased across his busted lips. The blond man's muscle pushed against the fissure in the soft tissue, lapping at some of the red liquid. He then raised to full height, "hmm, you taste very similar to your brother... Interesting." He began walking to the door, Tseng on his heals. "Elena." Her name was an order, then he was gone.

The tiny blond woman forced Yazoo shattered jaws apart again, and this time he squealed. She poured a foul tasting potion down his throat, and he could barely make out the flasks label, 'X'. Reno released his hold on the soft, silver stands, and he was allowed to fall to the floor. He quivered as the potion did its work.

An hour later Yazoo was lying in an overly soft king size bed in his suite at the Grand Shinra Plaza Hotel and Resort, body still fighting of the aches of the day's woos and pains. He was in a fresh pair of silk blue pajamas that had already been laid out on his bed when he walked through the door, and the shower he'd taken before dressing had been a goddess send. Why had he accepted the hospitality Rufus was offering after the president had overseen his beating? It was simple really. The Shinra president had been correct. All debts had been paid. The slate was clean now. It was time to let the past go, and face tomorrow and their new enemy together.

*******************************

A week had passed and although ex-SOLDIER 1st Class Rhapsodos had healed very nicely, the silver haired brute known as Loz, had not. The break in his leg was not mending properly, and the infection was still raging through his system. Regardless of how hard his doctors had tried to get the infection under control, the man's body was resisting everything, including heals, cures, materia and medicine. It was time to remove the leg.

Yazoo was standing between Kadaj and Genesis, doing his best to keep the two from quick clips and sarcastic remarks while they were visiting his eldest brother. Now was not the time for such childish behavior from his lover or his brother.

Loz had been in and out of his drug induced sleep since right after his surgery. Thankfully now was one of the times he was out of it. It was time to break the news to Loz.

Yazoo didn't want to do this, and knew as soon as he did, Kadaj would flip out the same way he'd done when the doctors first told them there was no way to stop the infection unless the leg was taken. The middle child's heart was breaking.

The sickness had reduced his once strong brother to nothing more than a wisp of a man, wasting away in his bed. Loz had dropped so much weight that he was half the size he used to be. He looked so frail and weak. He was dying.

Loz was talking about still not being able to notice Kadaj's new haircut, although that situation had been explained to him many times now. It was his illness and the narcotics that was affecting his mind. However, before any of the three to reiterate the story, the bald man sitting in a chair beside his bed took his hand, and explained the whole thing, yet again.

Yazoo was actually glad to have Rude here, the Turks very presence seemed to calm his oldest brother. And if Yaz could recall correctly, he had been the last one to touch his brother so intimately, with so much concern.

Once Rude had ended the tale, Yazoo took a deep breath, and steadies his gaze. He plastered his cold demeanor over his features, mostly to keep Loz from seeing how terrified he was, and flashed a sharp look to Gen. 'Keep Kadaj calm, while I do this,' Genesis, understanding his lover completely, slid closer to Kadaj, as Yaz took a step forward.

"Loz," Yazoo began, drawing the big man's attention. Once the pain filled eyes had focused as best they could on him, Yazoo began. He kept his voice cold as ice to stabilize it from cracking, "Loz, the infection isn't going away. And the doctors and the healers can't treat it,"

Kadaj grabbed Yazoo's arm, "please...don't....do this, Yazzy." Yazoo's baby brother was close to tears.

Yazoo saw a sort of recognition in Loz's eyes as they became a little more clear. "I'm dyin, aint I Yazzy?" Rude's hand squeezed Loz's tight, but he had to turn his face away. Kadaj choked down a sob. And Yazoo could only nod. "Yes, Loz, you are."

"Why?" It was the last question the middle child had been prepared to answer. He didn't know. The doctor's didn't know, Daj didn't know...no one knew what was wrong with his brother. He should have healed just fine...no..wait...he shouldn't have even gotten an infection, and the bone should have righted itself a few hours after being broken. That's how he and his brothers had been designed.

"We don't know, brother." The silver dove swallowed hard. He wished he had an answer The answer really didn't matter at this point though, he had to tell Loz the solution. "Loz, if they take...."

"It's caused it touched me, aint it? The thing that felt like mother? It made me sick when it grabbed my arm."

Yaz paused for a moment, eyes narrowing in consideration. The implications of that prospect were terrifying. Did the second Jenova wield that kind of power? If the thing could stop people from healing..even with materia...He couldn't finish that thought.

"Maybe Lozzy," he had called his ill sibling by the intimate childhood name. "But Loz, I need you to stop worrying about that right now, and pay attention. The doctors and healers... believe they can save your life, but..."

"Goddammit, Yazoo" Kadaj squealed, angry, hot tears streamed down his cheeks."You gotta fix it. You can't let this happen to him." It was when the youngest jerked on Yazoo's sleeve again, that Genesis stepped in. He wrapped both arms around his lovers baby brother and holding Kadaj close to his chest, he left the room.

"Sorry I made Daj cry, Yazzy." The not-so-big man sniffled. "I didn't mean too."

Yazoo flashed a tight smile to his brother, "Loz, they are going to amputate your leg, just below the knee. They believe that will stop the infection." Once he had finally said it, he felt all the resolve drain from his body. It was never supposed to be like this. Loz was supposed to stay big, healthy and strong....forever. He silently waited for the news to sink in, ready to comfort his brother is needed.

It surprised Yaz when Loz turned his head and looked at the Turk. Rude gave Loz a wistful smile and a slight bob of his head.

"Yeah, ok, Yazzy. If that's what's best." Yazoo's heart shattered. He couldn't stop the tear spilling from his eye.

*************************************

Loz was under and he dreamed:

The red angel was pealing dead skin from his arm, while sitting before a silver statue of a man Loz's dream-self knew. The red angel beckoned Loz toward him. Loz fell to his knees at the angel's feet. The angel bid him open his mouth. He did. The dead skin was pushed between his lips. Loz chewed, swallowed and felt instantly better. The statue spoke. "The dead cells Loz. They protect and fight."

*************************************

The being was wearing the body of a fire-tailed lion, as he by-passed the small town of Nibelheim. He found he didn't mind traveling in this form. It gave him the opportunity to learn the layout of the planet he would soon conquer. His destination: A small lagoon, that harbored a secret cave. He felt a strong amount of cells from the one who came before him, at the location. He was looking forward to the carnage that was about to ensue.

**********************************

Genesis awoke in the middle of the night, cold and shaking. He was in the bed he and Yazoo shared at the hotel. He looked at the clock on the night stand. 3:30. What had awoken him? He was wondering if it was concern for his silver dolls oldest brother, but he didn't think so. Loz's amputation had been a success. Then it hit him. His dream. IT was moving, and..IT was going after Seph's mother. His real mother.

"Yaz, wake up. We have to go."

*************************************


	11. The Day After pt1

Disclaimer: Characters not mine

Warnings: Language, Drama, boy love

Pairings: Yazoo/Genesis, Kadaj/Rufus, Rude/Loz

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I hope I answered everyone though a PM. If I didn't I am very sorry. And will try to do so with the reviews of this chapter. Again, your support means a lot to me, and I'm happy that everyone has stuck with the story so far.

A/N2: Since I past a week in the last chapter, I'm using this chapter to describe what happened the day following the destruction of the Gold Saucer. I'm also adding this in to give insight to a few relationships. Do not expect this chapter to advance the story in terms of the main plot.

*************************

_The Day After: part 1_

Rufus awoke to the feeling of cool satin sheets against his smooth naked skin. He wanted to sink deeper into the comforting whiteness, pull the comforter over his head and fall back asleep. The sound of the shower running in the rented suite's adjoining bath assured that sleep wasn't an option. Over the noise of the rushing water, his little lover's pained, heart wrenching sobs could be heard though the bathroom door.

Rufus sighed, and sat up. He propped his back against the headboard of king sized bed becoming more annoyed with every whimper Kadaj made. He wasn't irritated with his lover for crying, he knew the boy had every right to bawl. No, the blond was becoming angry with himself for the role he played in causing those tears. What Rufus had done, said and implied the night before was thoughtless, insensitive and cruel. He though that maybe he should go to his pet, and...and...

However, he knew he wasn't the only source of the baby remnant's pain. Yazoo also had a lot to do with the loud weeping, which is why Rufus had his Turks handle the middle brother the way they had. The level of betrayal that Kadaj was surly feeling must have shattered something in the youngest's soul. Rufus couldn't even imagine it. The president had often felt that his own older half brother, now deceased, had wanted him dead. But the two weren't close like normal brothers were, and they sure as hell didn't share the bond that the remnants did. Not to mention that Lazard had never made an attempt on his life.

Rufus didn't want to care about his lover's pain. He didn't want to feel anything for the silver haired boy, except the sexual gratification that Kadaj often brought him. He tried desperately to ignore the knot twisting in his stomach each time he heard Kadaj sniffle. He closed his eyes and drew a pillow over his head, he wanted to block out the sound. However, though muffled, he could still hear the wails, and there was a part of him, a piece that had long ago been locked behind a steal door and chained shut, that whispered for him to go to his lover. It urged him to get off the bed, get in the shower, and gather the boy in his arms.

But too many years had passed since Rufus himself had been a boy weeping in the shower, crying over a lost love, desperately wanting someone to come in and hold him. It was too long ago that his own heart had been broken into a thousand pieces, never to be healed. Rufus couldn't force his legs over the edge of the bed.

Kadaj's voice shattered, and Rufus was eighteen years old again. He was the vice president of the most powerful company in the world, and he was in love with a SOLDIER. A general to be exact.

Rufus refused his memory general a face or form, because doing so brought back all the old hurts, betrayals, and let downs. He had given his heart and soul to his SOLDIER, had told the man everything about himself, had reveled his hopes and dreams, had let the man make love to him, he had even let down all the walls and barriers his father had forced him to build up since he was a child. And the warrior had abandoned him.

The young vice president had been exiled to Junon for a discovered assassination plot against his hated father, and it was while he was serving his sentence that he learned the meaning of the word heartbreak. He had been waiting weeks for his lover to call him, or send a letter. He received nothing. He started to hope that the SOLDIER would surprise him and just show up on his doorstep (he had seen that done in quite a few movies).

Months passed before the teen had heard any news of his lover. During a visit from Tseng, Rufus had found out a few interesting, heart shattering things. It seemed that his boyfriend, and his boyfriend's boyfriend, General Sephiroth, had went AWOL from Shinra. Though unclear or unwilling to share all the details, Tseng had, as gently as possible, informed Rufus that both generals had died. He had also informed the young blond of the death of a third general, as well as Rufus' own half brother, Lazard.

Funny, looking back on it now, that neither his ex-boyfriend, nor general Sephiroth, had actually died when they were supposed to have. Rufus also found it amusing on some level, that his one and only ex-true love, was now in love with the president's lover's brother. What a small world Gaia really is.

Rufus hadn't cried in front of Tseng, he had kept his face an unreadable mask, eyes devoid of all emotion. However, once the Turk had left, young Shinra had ran himself a scalding hot shower. Standing under the blistering water that turned his pale skin the color of a lobster, Rufus wept until there was nothing left. Everything he had ever felt, love, hate, joy sadness, pleasure and pain, it was all gone by the time he had emerged from the shower that had turned icy from being on so long. Rufus hadn't even bothered wrapping a towel around himself, he merely stumbled toward the bathroom sink and mirror, looked into his blood shot eyes, and vowed through bluish shivering lips that he would never fall victim to such pointless emotions again.

The running water in the bathroom shut off, Rufus snapped back to the present. Kadaj's sobs had become soft, hick-uped whimpers. The chain placed around the metal door to the president's heart snapped. Rufus tried to steal his resolve, he could not allow himself to feel, not again. Not after what happened last time.

Kadaj stepped out of the bathroom, white terry cloth clinging to his slender boyish hips. The teen eyes were shot through with red and his slight cheeks were puffy. His bottom lip still had a quiver to it. His small head whipped toward Rufus as soon as he noticed the president was awake. "I-I'm leaving," the baby announced, so very unsure of himself.

"Where are you going?" Rufus had to fight to keep his usual casual tone, though an old familiar fear sent a bolt through his stomach.

"Away," the word was pronounced slowly, as Kadaj's eyes left the form of his lover.

Rufus understood what his little one meant. The silver haired teen wasn't just going out for a while, or going to visit his hospitalized brother for a few hours. Kadaj was leaving him. The president's mind screamed for the boy not to go. Yet what passed Rufus' lips, delivered in his cool tone was, "why?"

Kadaj's red-rimmed eyes shot back to his master slash lover. "What do you mean, why?" The temper that was so characteristic of the small remnant's nature boiled to the surface. He began stomping around the room, gathering his clothes and jerking them on. "I'll tell you why," he said, pinching the skin of his thumb as he fought with one of his zippers. "Damn it!" he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He pulled the injured digit from his lips and stared at the wound as he continued, "I'm leaving because two of the three people I love most in this whole fucking goddess-forsaken world hate me. So you tell me, Rufus _fucking _Shinra," the teen spat, venom in his voice, "why the fuck should I stay?" Kadaj finally managed to get his zippers and buckles in place

Rufus' brain suddenly processed everything at the same time. The first being that he, Rufus, was one of the three people Kadaj was referring to. Kadaj...loved him? The metaphorical door that had closed off his emotions and had defined President Shinra for over a decade, had just been blown off it's hinges. The next thing he realized was that he didn't want to be without his spit-fire, high-spirited lover. The boy was his, but not in the way he usually claimed people. Not in the way that he was the master and the teen a slave. No, Kadaj was his, because Kadaj _had claimed him_. And the final realization that struck him, he was being abandoned. The blond was about to be sick.

Rufus' mouth couldn't form the words he wanted to say, that was until Kadaj's hand was on the door to leave. After what had happened with the SOLDIER, the president had always viewed love as a weakness, had always seen any sort of emotion as a deficiency, but, that little voice in the back of his head assured him that he would be weaker without Kadaj by his side, than he had even been in his entire life. In the two years they had been together, Rufus had never been so strong, had never been so capable of making clear, concise decisions. Rufus had always been a strong man, but Kadaj had swept into his life and had given him extra layers of fortitude.

In less than a heart beat, Rufus was off the bed and across the room. From behind he wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. He pulled Kadaj, who, for a moment thought about struggling, close against him. "Please," he placed his lips against the boy's still wet hair. 'Please' was rarely a word used by the powerful executive "don't go, Kadaj." The teen stiffened in his arms.

"Why?" Kadaj was furious and on the verge of becoming violent.

"We didn't rape him, Daj," the president used the nickname he knew the little one was so fond of. "We didn't rape Yazoo." He spun his lover around and pressed him against the door. Before Kadaj could turn his head away, Rufus gently put his lips to the boy's.

When he pulled away, he stared into shining, emerald slitted spheres. Oh Gaia, he was going to say it, and he felt afraid. Perceived weakness be damned. Rufus Shinra was going to utter words that he'd only ever spoken once before in his life.

He was going to say it because he needed to say it. He was going to say it because he meant it. He was going to say it because Kadaj needed to hear it, even if he still walked away.

"Kadaj," Rufus swallowed hard. He took Kadaj's chin and tilted his head upward. "I..." Rufus was trembling. Kadaj was looking at him expectantly, thinking _'Oh, this oughta be good' _

"I love you."

*****************************

Loz had been drifting in and out of sleep since the nurses had brought him back to his room. His leg was aching and throbbing from have been set, and the infection made it seem as if the skin around the wound was on fire. However, when the first rays of the morning sun pierced through the window and stung the big man's eyes, Loz awakened completely and all the pain and hurt seemed distant, dancing just at the borders of his consciousness.

The brute tried to sit up so he could judge his surrounds, he heard beeping and when he looked to his right, there were strange electronic machines spitting out bright green numbers, but that was the best he could make out from the angle he was laying at. He finally groaned and gave up trying to sit when movement brought the pain close to him again.

The face of an angel appeared above him. Long silver hair framed a beautiful face. Bright green eyes, slightly aglow from Mako enhancements, sparkled in the light of dawn. The face so familiar, yet somehow over the years, he had forgotten all the tiny details of it.

"Yazoo?" his eyes began to water, and his throat, dry and cracking, held a lump.

His most beloved brother, the gentle, soft-spoken one, had finally come to him. He was elated. Loz had often fantasized that when he died, it would be Yazoo's face he would see upon waking in the Life Stream. He imagined that this moment was the closest he would come to that fantasy until his actual death.

"Hello, brother." Yazoo's pink lips were parted in a forced smile, and Loz knew that the expression was hiding one of worry. How often, when they were searching for Mother, had Loz seen that look usually directed at Kadaj.

The eldest held out his hand, wanting to touch the beautiful one. Yazoo bent forward so that Loz could stroke his cheek, then he laced his finger's through his brother's. The brute closed his digits and held his sibling's hand tight. "You worry too much, Yazzy." Loz kept his voice light hearted. He saw pain reflected in his brother's twin globes.

"Your right, Loz." Yazoo choked back the strain that threatened his words.

Loz furrowed his brows, "I mean it Yazzy. You are gonna make yourself sick if you keep worrying. Everything's going to be ok. I promise."

The thing that Yazoo loved most about his older brother was Loz's ability to stay strong despite whatever situation came up. A real smile graced Sephiroth's middle child's lips and he nodded.

"Hey, Yaz, am I talking funny? My voice sounds funny to me." The brute clicked his tongue in his mouth a few times, trying to relieve the dryness within, hoping that would make his voice normal again.

"Yeah," Yazoo recognized the gesture and still holding on to his brother's hand, he reached over to the hospital tray that contained a small carton of Banora white apple juice and brought the strawed drink to Loz's lips, "but that's mostly due to the medication your on." When Yaz took the drink away, he studied the container, and found an opening to idle conversation. "It's nice how the first thing Banora did after rebuilding itself was put it's apples back on the market."

The brothers spent the next few hours talking. Mostly catching up. Both had unspokenly decided not to talk about the events of the day before. Then Yazoo told Loz of his engagement. Loz cried.

"Don't cry Loz. It's a good thing. I'm..." Yazoo thought for a moment. "I'm happy."

The eldest cried harder. "I'm happy too," the big man sniffed. "Congratulations, Yazzy." Loz opened his arms and Yazoo leaned into the tightest squeeze he'd ever received. Curious, since Loz was heavily drugged, it was also a little frightening.

The two stayed in the embrace until Yazoo's phone went off. He released his brother and answered it.

There was a moment of silence, then Yazoo almost shrieked, "He what? I'll be right there." Yazoo rose from the bed and not having time to explain, promised that he would return later that evening to spend more time with his brother. He also promised to bring Daj with him.

As the muscular man watch his pretty brother leave, the bald Turk, who had saved his life, walked in. Rude nodded to Yazoo as they passed. He then went to Loz's side, pulled a chair close to the bed and sat down.

Loz narrowed his eyes, as he looked the tan-skinned guy over. He then snorted, "Look, man, I'm not ready to talk if that's why you're here."

Rude shrugged, always one to keep his answers short and to the point, the Turk replied, "not why I'm here."

Loz rolled his head so that he was blatantly staring at Rude. He wished the man would take his sunglasses off so that he could look into his eyes to tell if the Turk was lying. "Then why are you here?"

Rude tipped his head so that he could see the broken beast of a man over the rims of his glasses, "Keep you company. Didn't know if your brother's would show." Rude had been relieved when he passed the tall, skinny brother, Yazoo, when he was going into Loz's room. From the smile on the elder brother's face, the visit had gone quite well.

Rude shifted in his seat, continuing to watch Loz. In his opinion, the remnant really was the perfect specimen of a man. He remembered thinking the same thing a few years ago, when the pair had fought. Loz was broad, muscular and defined, and absolutely gorgeous, the type of man Rude preferred.

Loz felt a pleasured tingle shoot through him, and for a moment wished that his sensations wasn't dulled. Rude was only here to visit? At first the brute didn't believe it, though he wanted to. An image in where his fingers were caressing a hairless head, and he was kissing soft lips, not at all minding the growth of hair that surround _them_, flashed through his mind. "You came...to keep me company?" The disbelief was apparent in Loz's tone.

The simple answer, "Yep," was what Rude gave in return.

Loz's lips twisted into a frown, "why?" He was unsure of Rude's stance at this point. Two years ago the two had been engaged in bloody brutal combat, but yesterday, (at least Loz though it yesterday,) the bald man had rescued him from the desert prison and then held him until help came. He wanted those powerful arms around him again. "Will you help me sit up?"

Rude had just shrugged when asked 'why,' because he wasn't entirely sure. He was sure a part of it was pity at having such a great warrior fall, but there was also something else. Rude was fairly attracted to the man. And after holing the brawny remnant in the desert heat, while he wept, Rude couldn't keep his mind off him.

Rude answered the request not with words, but by standing up, and moving to Loz's side. First he pressed a button and the back of the bed raised. Then he gently placed his hands under the brutes underarms. Rude's breath caught in his throat when Loz decided to help by entwining his fingers behind Rude's neck. The bald man couldn't move for a moment, he simply stood above Loz, and gazed down into his eyes. It was like looking into two of the clearest pools of liquid jade. The Turk's heart leaped in his chest. If ever was a time for a first kiss, now would be it.

Loz trembled, and it wasn't because of the drugs. The older gentleman was so near, he could smell his cologne and his aftershave. He could feel Rude's breath brush over his face. It cooled and warmed him at the same time. The Turk was touching him so softly, as if he were delicate. No one ever treated him as if he were delicate before. This must be how Yazoo feels when people fuss over him. Loz couldn't help but wind his fingers around the Turk. He wanted to pull him down, wanted to have those lips on his own. And Loz knew that Rude wanted it too. He heard the man's breath hitch. And Loz begged with but a look, 'kiss me.'

Rude bent forward and Loz craned his neck up. To the Turk, time slowed down. His fingers dug just a little deeper into the soft underside of the silver-haired fighter's flesh. Loz's applied just a slight amount of pressure to Rude's neck, urging him forward. Then he was tasting the man's lips. It was the ghost of a touch. Hauntingly brief, as if it never happened.

The spark that ran though both men at the same time was binding, fleeting. They pulled away, though which was the first didn't matter, and Rude adjusted Loz into a comfortable sitting position.

The Turk had just returned to his chair, when a tall, lankly dark-haired nurse came into the room. Her name tag said Penny. She was caring a small tray with two syringes full of narcotics. Loz's arm shot out and grabbed Rude's hand.

The nurse took her patients wrist and turned it over, the needle glistened in the blaring morning light. Rude covered Loz's hand with both of his own. There were tears stinging emerald spheres. The sharp point drove under skin. Tears fell.

"Shh," consoled Rude. "I'm here."

Waiting until the nurse was gone, Rude gathered Loz in his arms, quietly holding the remnant, stroking his hair until the sleeping medicine took effect.

*********************************

"I can not believe you threatened the doctors with Rapier." Yazoo tried to sound angry, but he honestly found the situation comical. "How did you even get Rapier, anyway?" He tried to disguise his mirth.

The two men had left the hospital a little under an hour ago, and were now walking down the red and gold outfitted corridor heading toward their suite in the Shinra Plaza. Yazoo noticed Genesis would pay sidelong glances at every finely crafted gold trimmed mirror. Fortunately for the conceited fighter, there was a shimmering surface to gaze at every fifteen feet.

Genesis brandished his half smirk, "Technically, I didn't threaten the doctors." He slipped his arm around his fiance's waist, it never failed to amaze him that Yazoo was so much taller than he was, "I merely stated the fact that if they didn't write up the release papers, I was going to stab one of them." The red-head stated this so nonchalantly, that Yazoo had to drop his head so his hair could hide his smile.

"You're lucky that the staff attributed your actions to pain killers."

The auburn angel shrugged, "actually I think the real reason that drastic actions weren't taken is because Rufus Shinra is fronting the bill." It didn't escape him that Yazoo tensed when he mentioned this.

"My doll, what is it? Your not upset that Shinra is paying the hospital bill are you?" Genesis didn't like it when his dove was upset. It had a tendency to piss him off.

Yazoo shook his head, silver strands gently whipping side to side. "No, no. It's not that. I'm glad he's paying." _'But why?' _was the unspoken though running through the middle child's head. _'especially after last night.' _But the beating he'd received had nothing to do with Genesis_. 'Maybe he's doing if for Kadaj?' _"I just don't trust him, not after what he did to us concerning Moth...Jenova"

Gen gave his lover a small squeeze. "My apologizes, sweetheart, but I am unfamiliar with that story. You'll tell it to me one day, I hope." When he saw Yazoo nod, he continued. "But Shinra isn't such a bad guy. A bit power hungry and way too ambitious for his own good, he got that from his father, but over all, he's a good kid. In fact, he is the one who made sure I had Rapier as soon as I woke up." Yazoo could hear the fondness for Rufus in Genesis' voice, and it made the remnant uncomfortable.

Yazoo forced himself to remain smiling. He didn't like the way his auburn cherub was referring to Shinra, but he would say nothing about it right now. However he so badly wanted to blurt out what Rufus had the Turks do to him, but that would serve no purpose, save getting Gen in a fight.

The couple made it to the door of their suite, and it would figure that the one thing Yazoo didn't want to happen, happened. He had taken his keycard out, swiped it though the locking mechanism and absently flipped a length of his hair over a shoulder. He pushed the door open and took one step into the room. Genesis grabbed his arm and pulled the rest of the way into their overly elaborate suite.

The ex-SOLDIER practically dragged Yazoo over to the window and drew heavy drapes aside. The room was flooded with sunlight. Genesis gently tipped Yazoo's head to one side. Fingertips were lightly kissing a tender area on the silver dove's neck causing him to wince.

"This wasn't there when you left my room last night. What happened, Yaz?" Gen voice was filled with concern. When Yazoo didn't answer, the one time general started pulling up his doll's shirt. Yazoo tried to push his hands away.

There was a brief struggle, Genesis had his fiance's hands behind his back. The one winged angel gasped when he saw the bruises that covered his lover's pale skin. He gently poked the tissue around the hurt areas. Genesis could tell from shapes of the bruises that they had been inflicted by human hands and feet. Righteous anger flooded his face. Someone had hurt his love and he wanted to know who and he wanted to know now. "Yazoo," he paused, a deep breath managing to keep his fury in check, "what....happened?"

Yazoo sighed his frustration. Did he really think he could get away with not telling Genesis? He silently cursed the x-potion for healing everything but the black and blue marks. Why did he still have such ugly evidence of the fight, yet very little pain to accompany it.

There was no way Yazoo could lie to his true love. He knew where this was going to lead. He silently sent a prayer to Gaia asking that Genesis not end up back in the hospital.

"Gen, before I tell you," Yazoo had understood what Rufus had meant when he said that everything was even now. No one owed anyone anything, but he just knew his fiery fiancé wouldn't see it that way. "You have to promise not to do anything stupid."

Genesis let Yazoo's shirt fall back into place. His lids slitted, and he released his hold on Yaz. "I will promise nothing until you tell me what happened." His rage caused his Mako tainted irises to glow.

Yazoo had faced down Gen's anger only once, and it was not an experience that he ever wished to repeat. Watching his auburn angel clench and unclench his fist sparked a pang of piety in his gut for Rufus and the Turks.

The silver doll adjusted his dark blue button down shirt (the new clothes he was wearing was courtesy of Shinra) and began to retell last nights events. "I thought you were dead, so I took Kadaj to the back courtyard...." Yazoo kept his gaze averted from his lover especially when he came to the part where the Turks had beat the living hell out of him. The embarrassment of being perceived as so weak caused his skin to flush pink.

Only when he was finished speaking did the dove dare look at his fiancé. He was shocked to find Gen staring at him with an expression of fury mixed with...awe and adoration.

The one winged angel moved and Yazoo was wrapped in his arms. Lips touched, the ex-general's tongue came hot, claiming and demanding. Yazoo, completely surprised, gave easily into the passionate kiss, returning it with no small amount of uncertainty. Genesis finally pulled away, "you were gonna kill you own brother, for me?" A softer kiss brushed Yazoo's now swollen mouth. "Baby, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Has ever a truer love been know to grace all of Gaia?" Genesis released his hold on Yazoo and turned away. He was heading for the door.

"I'm going to kill Rufus Shinra now." Yazoo was hot on his lovers heals.

*********

Reviews are loved.


	12. The Day After pt2 making up

**Disclaimer: The chars and setting are not mine. **

**Warnings: Violence, language, yaoi, oral, remcest (all the usual warnings for this story) **

**Rating: NC-17**

**Pairings: Genesis/Yazoo, Rufus/Kadaj**

_AN: I am sorry for the two month delay in an update. I have been working on other projects and needed a small break from this. However, for those of you still following the story, thank you so very much. _

_AN2: As you can tell, I have broken this chapter down into parts, mostly due to the length of each scene. The third installment will follow on the heels of this one, and will probably be posted in the next day or two. _

_AN3: This entire chapter happens the day following the events of the destruction of the Gold Saucer. It is not meant to advance the main plot. Once the third part is posted, we will be caught back up to the main story. _

_Thank you to my wonderful beta, Chance969. You are great, sweetie. _

* * *

"Hey baby, what's up?" The flame haired Turk forced himself to sound awake and alert, as he spoke into his state-of-the-art PHS. Going without sleep really was a pisser, especially with everything that happened in the past twenty-four hours.

Reno waited as the person on the other end replied. "Eh, so nothen new then?" He listened again, nodding, though he knew the speaker couldn't see him, "Yeah, baby I'm still on assignment. And yes, this 'en's as tight lipped as it gets, least for now, yo."

The red head fished a cigarette out of his pocket and lit the tip, "Some bad shit's goin down." He took a drag off his smoke, inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a sigh. "Can't tell ya bout it right now, but as soon as I get the go ahead, you get the first heads up."

Reno had felt panicky since the destruction of the Gold Saucer, and he wanted to tell the lover he was talking to everything, but Rufus ordered his Turks to stay quite. However, he had to give the man on the other line a bit of a warning. "I'll tell ya this though, Cloud, an I mean it, keep yer eyes peeled, and watch out for Tif." He was thankful when Strife only gave a "hum," in agreement. The blonde knew that he wouldn't get an answer if he asked about official Turk business.

"Oh, an Cloud, just in case anything happens, yo," Reno always ended his calls like this if there was a possibility that he wasn't coming home "You know that you and Tifa are my wold, right? An...shit, you know how I feel bout the both of ya." In the few years the three of them had been together, neither Reno nor Cloud had said those three little words. Tifa said them quite often to both men, and though they both reciprocated her feelings, it just wasn't something they talked about. It was what it was, and the three seemed content with that. "Tell the warrior princess I will call her after she closes the bar."

'_Oh, and Cloud, I love you both.' _Reno almost said it, however it was with a "take care," that he disconnected his call.

Reno had no more than crushed out his cigarette and put his phone away, when two shots pierced the locks on the front door. Reno had just enough time to draw his piece and aim at Genesis Rhapsodos' head before a peaceful slumber drew him into its depths.

* * *

Rufus stood beside the large picture window in the presidential suite's bedroom. He was looking disheveled, his flaxen blond hair sticking up at odd angles and his lips were still swollen red from the passionate kisses he had been sharing with Kadaj only moments ago.

His gaze had just fallen down upon the tourist town of Costa del Sol when the door burst opened then slammed shut. The president held the belt of his white silk robe tight in his hand, keeping the material together, but didn't bother to turn and face the intruder. He continued to stare out the window, his face a mask of calm, his body posture relaxed. From his vantage point, the people below, moving through the street in their normal hustle and bustle of activity, reminded him of ants scurrying about searching for food.

"Where is Kadaj?" Rufus' smooth voice cut through the silence after half a minute passed. Of course he'd heard the gun shots outside the suite, but he had only shaken his head, slightly perturbed. Kadaj had announced the weapon being discharged was none other than Velvet Nightmare. The president and his young lover had separated, their lusts unsatisfied, and pulled on their robes. Kadaj tookSouba and exited the room, leaving Rufus alone with his double barreled automatic shotgun as his only form of protection. Said firearm was now held in the blonde's hand, hanging at his side, obfuscated from the view of the invader.

Then came the ringing sound of steal against steal, followed by the muffled voices. A few minutes later, the front door had closed again. And now Rufus was alone in his room with one very pissed off ex-SOLDIER.

"You bastard," Genesis hissed through his teeth, not answering Rufus' question. Rage colored the auburn angel's cheeks so they almost matched his hair. The warrior had Rapier leveled at the president and he was poised to strike. A moment would be all that was necessary to close the distance and drive the deadly point deep into the blond man's neck.

"You are mistaken Mr. Rhapsodos," Rufus adjusted his focus so that he could see Genesis' reflection in the window's glass, "if you remember correctly, I was claimed. It was Deusericus who was the bastard. Now I ask you again, where is Kadaj?"

Genesis saw red. Not only had Shinra hurt his lover, but he now was speaking ill of a man that Gen had the upmost respect for. It was the breaking point for the fighter. It didn't help Rufus' case that not a single ounce of emotion crossed his features. The one winged angel charged.

Rufus had expected nothing less of Genesis. The president's onetime lover always over-reacted in the most dramatic of fashions, and while that used to be a quality the blond would find endearing about the red-head, now the president merely found the trait irritating.

Genesis, fully intending to hurt Shinra's president, was completely caught off guard when Rufus pivoted in a 180 degree half circle and swiftly brought up a metal cylinder to protect his neck. The red blade slide through the gun's barrel as if the firearm was butter, however, Rufus was left unharmed. The SOLDIER cursed, jerked his sword arm, disarmed the president, and with his free hand slammed his fist into Rufus' jaw. Bone shattered under Mako enhanced strength and Genesis' signature smirk appeared when he heard the sickening wet crunch.

White fire erupted in the left side of Rufus' face, sending him flying off his feet. He sailed through the air, and landed half-on half-off his bed. He groaned as he slid to his knees, struggling to stay conscious. He closed his eyes and focused on the throbbing, broken bone. Long ago pain had become a constant companion, an old friend. One did not survive an attack from a Weapon and not learn how to deal with agony.

"It only took me one hit to break you Shinra. How many did it take to break my Yazoo?" Genesis had lost the fury that had laced his voice earlier. He was in control again, a state he rather enjoyed. He moved so that he was standing over Rufus, peeled the destroyed gun off his sword and dug the point of the blade into the younger man's neck.

Rufus was not broken, far from it. But he was not stupid either. Keeping his mind trained on his pain, he held himself completely still.

"I remember a time, Rufus," the presidents name easily tumbled off the SOLDIER's lips, "when you once told me that you liked fighting and battles and you figured that you would like swords too, but you had never seen one used. Do you still like these things? Do you still like swords now that you have seen them in action?" Genesis was purposely dragging out their past together to torment the man. He cut a little deeper into Rufus' skin. Surprisingly the kneeling man had yet to bleed.

Rufus remembered all too clearly the night he had said those words to Genesis. He had been but a boy, and his date for the night, soon to become lover, had asked him what his likes and dislikes were. Rufus had had to think long and hard about the question. However, back then Genesis actually gave a shit about his answer. This time Rufus could not answer, (not that Genesis cared), his broken jaw restrained him from speaking.

"Vengeance, man hath no greater passion nor desire.

His heart seethes, blood runs fire.

He is then left cold and empty

Body trembling, soul shaking

Til his lusts are filled once more"

Genesis withdrew the sword and began pacing behind Rufus as he spouted off his spur-of-the-moment poetry.

"I want you to suffer the way you made Yazoo suffer."A vision of Yazoo crying pitifully for his attackers to stop, flashed in Genesis' mind's eye, and righteous anger filled the auburn beauty once again. Genesis suddenly jumped down on his off foot, while his leading foot snapped forward, connected with Rufus' defenseless side. Yet again, Gen was treated to the noise of bone splintering. At least one of President Rufus' ribs caved under the assault.

Rufus became a bundle of white silk and gold locks curled into a tight ball on the floor. He wanted to cry, to scream out his agony, yet his mouth would only allow him to utter a small groan of complaint. It had been two years since the last time he had felt real pain, he supposed it was time for his body to endure more. His mind began to cloud with haze, and he envisioned himself begging to Genesis, 'Enough! Please, no more.'

The ex-SOLDIER 1st was about to deliver another blow to the broken body laying before him, but stopped himself before a connection was made. Maybe Gen shouldn't have brought up the past he and Rufus shared, the time before Sephiroth. Because suddenly, when he looked down at Rufus, he didn't see the man for who he was, instead, in his minds eye, he saw a frail youth, who had been hurt and abused his entire life.

"Godsdamnit, Shinra," Genesis hissed. He sheathed Rapier, and bent to pick up the president. He carefully laid the blond on his bed and assessed the damage. Rufus' jaw line was reddish-purple and swollen to the size of a materia ball. His eye was also black and puffed shut. Gen opened the man's robe, and ignoring the shiver that his touch caused, traced his fingers along the area he had just kicked. Judging from the tensing of Rufus' muscles and sharp intake of breath, Genesis concluded that he had broken two ribs.

"Fuck," he mumbled under his breath. Here was a man he had sworn to never hurt, did he always prove to be such a liar?

Gripping the handle of his sword, Genesis removed his hand from Rufus frame but let it linger a few inches above him. Pulling on the power of the Restore Materia he had slotted, he cast Cure.

Gen watched in rapt fascination (he had always loved seeing magic in action, and when he had time, he would allow himself to become enchanted) as the bones knitted back together and the swelling and bruising vanished.

Rufus was teetering on the edge of blissfully passing out when the warm waves of health washed over him, mending him. He relaxed and let the sensations roll though him. Finally, when his body was fully restored, he opened his eyes and looked up at Genesis. "Do you feel better now?"

The red mage ignored the pointed sarcasm. "Kadaj is in Yazoo's suite. They needed to talk."

Rufus sighed, "do I make a good punching bag?"

Genesis growled, "that's not why I came. I don't need you to help me blow off steam. You hurt Yazzy."

The president sat up, "What about Reno?"

"I cast sleep on him. He drew his weapon on me. Can you believe that?" The red head rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Hmm? Imagine that. A Turk doing his job."

Genesis glared at Rufus. "Watch it Shinra, I can still kill you."

It was the blondes turn to roll his eyes, "And you didn't just now, because...?"

The auburn angel sighed and sat down on the edge of Rufus' bed. "Because I vowed long ago that I would not be one of the people who hurt you."

Rufus snorted as he adjusted his robe so that he was decent again. "And you worry about that now? You broke that promise when you abandoned me for Sephiroth."

Genesis' head snapped toward the president, and his eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? If I recall, you were the one who left me. You didn't leave a note, a message on my answering machine, word with anyone. You just left." Anger was starting to tinge Gen's tone again. "And I waited. I waited to hear news of you, or maybe a letter from you personally. And I received nothing. Only after Seph and I became a couple, did Tseng of the Turks, feel it necessary to tell me that you moved to Junon. That was months later, Rufus."

The blond shifted his gaze away from the warrior and drew his knees to his chest. Rufus felt like he was spiraling out of control. In the span of only a few hours all his carefully placed walls of ice and indifference were being shredded away. For nearly ten years Rufus had kept all lovers, and potential meaningful relationships at a distance because he believed that everyone would hurt him like the SOLDIER had. It was only recently that he had allowed Kadaj to start to get close.

When Rufus next spoke, it was with a soft and gentle, barely above a whisper. "I was still a teenager, Genesis. I knew nothing about love, romance or relationships. Once my father had found out about what I had done, I was given an hour to gather my belongings. I was then put on a helicopter and taken straight to Junon. I didn't think to leave a note. I thought I could call you once I arrived to tell you what happened." The president sighed wistfully, "I wasn't allowed a communications device for the first year I was there."

Genesis' heart broke. He hadn't known. If he had, he would have gone to Rufus, would have demanded a transfer to Junon. So much lost due to lack of communication.

However, at the same time, the auburn angel's soul was soaring. He hadn't been the star of a good drama since his degradation and come to think of it, this was even better. Of course the warrior-poet wasn't consciously aware of this thought process so he did what was in his nature to do. Something that logically would cause the most dramatic effect.

The red mage moved so that he was at Rufus' side. Reaching out with both hands, he cupped the president's face. The blond didn't move to stop him. Gen lowered his head so the two were nose to nose. "I'm sorry," his head tilted slightly. Then their lips were touching. Genesis moved his mouth against the soft puckered flesh, "sorry for everything I did to hurt you. Then...and now."

Words were silenced and lips began to move in sync.

Rufus sucked in a breath, feeling his heart starting to pound in his chest. He remembered a time when he used to pray to whatever god was listening that he would be able to kiss Genesis one last time. And now, after getting beaten by said man, his prayer was coming true. 'Thank you,' he sent out another prayer.

The smell of Genesis, the taste of Genesis, the feel of Genesis, caused the president's mind to blank. He could easily make this man the center of his universe again. Forgive him of his past transgressions. Become dominated.

The kiss deepened, and tongues danced. 'Why can't Kadaj be this passionate. Well, the little brat is, in his own way.' The last part of the thought caused Rufus to smile, while the wet heat in his mouth caused his blood to boil and his manhood to pulse. 'Kadaj?!'

The abruptness in which Rufus pulled away, startled Genesis, and he gasped. "What's wrong?"

Only moments ago any sort of barrier that Rufus had ever had, shattered like glass. However the speed in which they were resurrected was utterly remarkable.

A frosty look took over the president's face, his lids narrowed to dagger points. "Did you really think you could come in here, beat me and then kiss it all better?"

Gen was wide eyed, "No. My original intent was to kill you."

Rufus snorted. Well, now he could add surviving a hit planed and almost executed by a SOLDIER 1st to his list of near death experiences. 'I should make a list, just to see how many lives I have left' the President smirked.

Genesis sat, shaking his head as he watched Rufus climb off of the bed, go to his closet and pull out a suite. The man disappeared into the bathroom. 'That was fun.' the drama queen thought as he waited. 'Shit, but how am I gonna tell Yaz about this?'

Ten minutes later Rufus stepped out of the bathroom, looking every bit the most powerful man in the world.

"I'm going to get my boyfriend, and then I have a lot of work to do." Rufus announced as he pulled out his PHS.

"Tseng," Shinra spoke into the phone, "I need you in my suite. Wake up Reno and then I want an update in an hour."

Genesis followed the president out the door, still thinking about how much shit he was in.

* * *

Yazoo and Kadaj were in Yazoo's bedroom. They stood a good distance apart, one on either side of the room. The distance between the brothers wasn't just physical. It was mental and emotional as well.

Kadaj had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. Yazoo had a more relaxed stance, head cocked to the left, arms dangling naturally at his sides. Kadaj was glaring at Yaz, Yaz mirrored the look.

"Alright, baby brother killer, speak. What is so important that you and your red-headed buffoon just had to interrupt some amazingly good sex?" To say Kadaj was annoyed would be an understatement.

"Hn. You don't look very dead to me, Kadaj." Yazoo sighed. The little one wasn't going to make this easy. "You and I need to talk about last night. I-I'm..."

"Rufus Shinra," Kadaj interrupted and gave a wide shrug with his arms, "Rufus fucking Shinra," the baby's eyes were wide with disbelief and now he was pointing to the wall, indicating the direction where said 'fucking Shinra' was, "just told me that he loved me. For the first time in the two years we have been together he was making love to me." Righteous fury settled over the baby's face, "And you and psycho SOLDIER burst in so you can talk about last night?" Kadaj spun, now facing away from his brother and covered his face with his hands. "YAZOO! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Yazoo crossed one arm over his stomach and shook his head. "Kadaj, I am truly happy that Rufus finally said what he said. I can only imagine how overjoyed you must feel right now..."

"No, right now I'm pretty pissed off."

Yazoo ignored the break in his speech, "however, we need to clear the air between us. I wanted to let you know how sorry I am about last night. I...I guess I lost my mind when Genesis died." The silver dove paused, collecting his thoughts. "I know what happened Kadaj, and I'm sorry I blamed you. My actions last night were...out of line."

Kadaj whirled and stomped over to stand before his brother. "Out of line?" the teen looked at Yazoo as if the middle child was stupid. "Out of line? Have you been practicing this pathetic attempt of an apology since you had your ass handed to you by the Turks?"

Honestly, the baby remnant hadn't wanted to talk about last night. The memory was still too fresh and the feeling of betrayal too raw. He was hiding his feelings of hurt behind a mask of anger. That and he actually was pissed because his sex had been interrupted.

Yazoo, who was now becoming angry at the baby's outbursts, grabbed Kadaj by the shoulders and shook him. "Stop it Kadaj. I'm serious. I'm trying to tell you that I'm sorry, and I mean it." He looked his little brother in the eye and his tone softened. "I should not have let my emotions get the better of me, and it was wrong of me to take it out on you. I was grieving." His hold on the smaller boy slacked, "Daj, I've never known that kind of pain before. I-I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting." Yazoo knew his eyes were misting over, and he was silently pleading for his brother's understanding.

Kadaj stared straight through the taller man, his teeth clenched together. He needed time to allow Yazoo's words to sink in. He had known last night how badly his actions had wounded the brother he loved so much. That was why he had been willing to submit to Yazoo's punishment in the first place. However, it was after all was said and done that the feeling of betrayal washed over him. Yazoo had chosen someone else over him.

Kadaj's features lost their cutting edge, "Yazoo, you were going to put a bullet in my brain over another man. How am I supposed to feel about that?" All the emotions Kadaj had felt this morning in the shower, the feelings that had broken him, were raising to the surface, "and the one person who stood up for me, who took it as a personal affront that you hurt me, is probably lying half dead, bleeding and broken, because he cares about me, loves me," Kadaj shook his head, "and all you can do is come in with an I'm sorry?"

"Yes, Kadaj," he had his arms around his brother instantly, embracing him tightly, "that's all I can do." He felt the boy shiver against him, and a sob racked the little one's frame. "Dajy," Yaz kissed the top of the brat's head, and his hands slid up and down Kadaj's back, "believe me when I say that if I could undo it, I would. Were there a way I could make this up to you, to earn your trust again, I would."

Kadaj finally relaxed against his brother. Regardless of what happened between them, Yazoo was a pillar of familiar safety. The baby wrapped his arms around Yazzy's waist, allowing his body to meld against the elder's.

"I hate you," Kadaj whispered, tears in his voice.

"I know," Yazoo was now stroking the baby's hair.

"I didn't mean to stab him."

"I know."

"I love you."

"Hn"

Kadaj lifted his head and twin misty eyes locked. "Kiss me Yazoo," his voice was low, heavy with confusion and sorrow. "Prove to me you really are sorry. I-I want to...taste your sincerity.

It was the eyes. Those cat-slitted, shining green emerald's, exact replicas of his own, that rendered Yazoo defenseless against the command. He cocked his head slightly, tightened his grip around his brother and softly brushed his lips against similar one's. It was an angel's kiss, chaste, virginal. The contact swore upon ideas such as love and hope and fulfilled promises.

Their mouth's ghosted over one another's, nothing more than a taste tingling over sensitive flesh.

"Yazoo?" Kadaj breathed a plea, asking for more from his brother.

Yazoo had never really been able to deny either of his brother's anything, and if kissing the youngest was what was required to set things right, than he was more than happy to do so.

There was no thought that he could possibly be endangering his relationship when he took possession of Kadaj's mouth. Yaz would never cheat on Genesis, but being with Kadaj wasn't cheating. They were brothers so that made it alright. The interaction swiftly intensified until both sets of lips were parted and tongues were entwined and caressing.

Yazoo's fingertips started trailing down Kadaj's sides, feeling the smaller more muscular form through the black silk of the robe. His hands then snaked around the baby's waist and slid down until the silver dove had Kadaj's perfect little ass cheeks in his grasp. He squeezed roughly, and the youngest's hips bucked against his, their still clothed, hardened cock's met.

Kadaj moaned into his brother's mouth. One of his hands busied itself gliding through Yazoo's hair while the other was working on tugging his sibling's button-down free from under the waistline of his pants.

The little princess was enthralled in the heat of the moment and soon buttons were snapping, and the warmth radiating from the older remnant's chest was released and it washed over Kadaj in a pleasant wave.

Yazoo's hands had moved to his brother's naked thighs, they were sliding upward, causing the delicate skin to burn beneath the touch. Fingers slipped under the silky material, and the middle brother wasn't surprised to discover his sibling lacking fabric beneath.

Yazoo's hands once again found his baby brother's fleshy globes, and this time, not only did he squeeze, he pushed the cheeks together, pulled them apart and guided them in tiny circles. Kadaj moaned into his mouth, and Yazoo felt another rush of blood race to his groin.

Kadaj pushed his ass against the fondling fingers, heady with the sensation that such a simple action was sending through his body. It had been far too long since he'd felt the passionate touch of either one of his brothers and he planned to fully capitalize on the situation.

While still engaged in tongue play, the little one practically ripped Yazoo's shirt the rest of the way off, and after minutes spent of feeling lean, taut muscles beneath his palms, set to work on ridding Yaz of his pants.

The remnants were not, nor had they ever been, slow or gentle with each other when it came to sating their needs and lusts. Kadaj jerked open the button on his brother's pants, and quickly undid the zipper. He pushed Yazoo's pants and boxers down in one move, til the articles were around his knees. He never once broke their kiss while he was setting his brother's shaft free of it's confines.

Yazoo shivered with desire as the cool air of the room hit his pale skin. Somehow he managed to pull his mouth away from Kadaj's lips, only to guide the swollen flesh across the baby soft skin of his jaw until he found his brother's neck. He took the skin between his teeth, biting down, making Kadaj whimper. His hands left the little one's ass, slipped around the front, and while one hand filled itself with Kadaj's stiff cock, the other found his balls.

The middle child of Sephiroth started stroking the youngest with smooth even strokes, thumb running circles around the member's dripping head. The bites to Kadaj's neck turned into a fierce suction, leaving the skin blackened.

The stimulation to Kadaj's body caused his mind to slip. He was becoming wild, feral. He took his elder brother's cock in his hand and began palming it at a fevered speed. His head dipped forward, giving Yazoo even better access to his tender neck, and he sank his teeth into his brother's shoulder. Yazoo gasped, hips bucking, shaft pumping into his delicate hand.

Kadaj continued to add pressure with his teeth until Yazoo's skin finally gave and the baby was treated to a yelp from his brother and a mouthful of warm copper. He relaxed his jaw, relieving Yaz from the pain, and gently lapped at the wound.

The small one straightened. His lips came away from Yazoo's gash, and he pulled his neck from the taller males mouth. Panting, Kadaj instructed, "Suck me Yazoo. If you really do love me, and you really are sorry, you will get down on your knees and suck my cock."

Yazoo raised to his full height, and wanting nothing more than to keep that look of pure ecstacy on Kadaj's features, the middle remnant had no choice but to obey. With slight disappointment that his brother's hand dropped from his own hard tool, Yazoo untied the belt of Kadaj's black silk robe. Ignoring the rest of the little one's body, for he was not told to touch him anyway else, Yazoo sank to his knees.

Thankfully the bedroom's carpet was soft and plush, saving Yazoo's knees from any unwanted discomfort. Yazoo steadied himself with on hand on his brother's slender hip, and he ceased pulling on Kadaj's member. However, his grip on the cock tightened and he breathed in the smell of Kadaj before he allowed his tongue to inch forward and press against the small slit of the shaft's tip. "Hn." The scent of Rufus Shinra's sex lingered on the teen, not an unpleasant odor, and Yazoo found he actually enjoyed the mental image the smell conjured; the one of Kadaj being fucked senseless.

Kadaj sucked in a deep breath when the point of his brother's wet muscle licked him clean of his precum then continued to slid down his entire length. His tiny fingers entwined in his pretty sibling's hair and he held himself steady. When Yazoo's beautiful lips parted and took the swollen head between them, a low moan forced out the air Kadaj had been holding.

Inch by inch, Yazoo swallowed down more of the baby's cock, eliciting small gasps and whimpers from the teens lips. He felt his sibling shudder when his lips reached the base. Yaz held that pose for a moment, loving the feel of the little one tremble against him. He then pulled back, sucking fiercely as he went, until he had only half the perfect cock in his mouth.

If this is how he had to prove to Kadaj he was sorry and that he really did love him, then so be it. Yazoo was more than happy to oblige.

The middle child's lips slid back down the shaft, then came back up. Slowly the speed was increasing.

Kadaj's eyes fully lidded, his tiny mouth formed an 'O' and he was moaning out his pleasure. He wrapped his fingers in his sibling's gorgeous long hair and began to trust his cock deeper and faster into that perfectly shaped sucking mouth.

The brother's were so enraptured with one another that both failed to realize the bedroom door had opened and closed.

"I've always wanted to fuck twins."

* * *

tbc

.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be posting it on free web sites.**_

_**Warnings: Pure hardcore smut, yaoi, language, anal, foursome**_

_**Pairing: Genesis/Yazoo/Rufus/Kadaj**_

_AN1: This is the continuation of the previous chapter, which had to be split in two, because of size. It is also the conclusion of the events that took place the day after the Gold Saucer incident. It does not advance the main plot of the story, but it will affect the chars reactions to one another in the future. _

_AN2: This is pure smut. It does involve Gen, Yaz, Ruf and Daj in a foursome. Call it make up sex if you will. There is only sex in this chapter. You don't have to read it to understand the rest of the story. If you chose not to read it, just know that a foursome did happen in case it's referenced later. For those of you who do want to continue, enjoy. _

_AN3: This has been the most challenging thing I have ever written. I apologize for not having it up in the two days I said I would. It took me five to write it. XD. Understand that the chars might seem a little OOC, I know this. But we are not always true to ourselves during sex and chars shouldn't be expect to be either. _

_AN4: I know I sent a personal thank you to everyone who reviewed, but I want to thank you all again. You all rock so hard. _

THANK YOU EVER SO MUCH CHANCE969 FOR THE AMAZING BETA. YOU ARE MY HERO!!! MUCH LOVE SWEETIE

* * *

Yazoo froze mid-suck, caught completely off guard, when he heard the exclamation come from his fiancé. His mouth came off his brother's cock with a pop and he turned his head to face his lover. He blushed to the roots of his platinum hair. Though Yazoo didn't see giving his brother head as being unfaithful to the man he was going to marry, he was still embarrassed to have been caught in the act.

"Technically, they are not twins," Rufus interjected, sounding cool as ever. The blond was standing beside Genesis, one arm crossed over his stomach, the other was bent so he could tap his finger against his lips. He seemed to be contemplating something.

Yazoo turned his head away from the intruding men to hide his reddened cheeks. He then peered up at his baby brother, waiting on his reaction.

Kadaj was staring hard at Rufus before turning turquoise cat-slit eyes on Genesis. The little one's mouth twisted in pure frustration and he threw his arms up in defeat. "I quit! I fucking give up! I'm just not meant to cum today." This was accompanied by a stomping of his foot. Luckily, Yazoo had quick reflexes or his fingers would have caught the brunt end of the action.

Rufus chuckled at his little lover's antics. To him, it was wonderful to see Kadaj acting normal again, and he had to wonder how much his confession had to do with it.

One would expect the president of Shinra Inc. to be upset by the sight he had walked in on, but standing there, beside Genesis, watching his boy love getting sucked off by the elder brother, was almost unreal. It was something truly amazing to behold. Their pale bodies where shimmering with sweat, both were colored pink with lust, and their silver hair was shining in the light of the midmorning sun. The boys were breathtaking, and Rufus found himself quickly becoming very hot.

The blond began unbuttoning his jacket even as he took the steps necessary to stand behind his beautiful boyfriend. He peeled his white coat off his shoulders, let it fall down his arms and tossed it onto the bed behind them. Rufus then, very gently, finished removing Kadaj's robe. His small lover was absolutely glorious when completely nude.

The youngest of Sephiroth's children was slight of frame, yet under his porcelain hued skin, was tightly toned muscle. His shoulders were broad, chest hard and defined, and his flat stomach showed just the slightest hint of a six-pack. The small one's hips flared just enough to give him shape without being too feminine. His legs, though not long, were powerful in that they were lean and cut to perfection. And then there was his face. The childish face of a cherub with emerald eyes that held a depth of cruelty. His nose was tiny and his lips were full. Pale pink and utterly kissable. All in all, Kadaj was a baby angel wrapped in a package that exuded sex.

The president's lips went to the teen's shoulder as he worked the buttons of his black bulletproof vest. "You overly worry, Kadaj. I promise that you will cum, very soon actually." He mouthed the words against the glistening flesh. Once the blond was free of the vest, he pushed his body against Kadaj's back and he knew the boy could feel his still clothed half-stiffened cock against his bare ass cheeks.

Genesis took Rufus' cue and crossed the room. He was thrilled to see his silver doll giving pleasure to one he so obviously cared about. He adored the shocked look on Yaz's face when the dove realized he'd been caught. But he didn't want his doll to stop. He wanted to watch his fiancé continue sucking the cock of the other silver hair. However, Genesis had to admit to himself, had he walked in and caught Yazoo with anyone else in such a compromising position, he would have killed the other man, and mangled Yaz beyond repair. The red angel didn't mind including other people in their sex lives, but he wanted to know about it first, wanted to give the okay.

Genesis knelt beside Yazoo and brushed a few strands of platinum from his lover's scarlet face. He pressed his lips to his dove's ear. "Don't stop, my love," Gen's voice was husky, filled with desire. "I think you're beautiful with a cock in your mouth, especially since it belongs to your brother."

Yazoo flushed an even deeper hue of red. The only audience he had ever had while sucking Kadaj's dick had been Loz, and the trio were so comfortable with each other that there had been no embarrassment. But this was different. It was Genesis who was going to be watching. What if he did it wrong? However, it was also very exciting. Both his and Daj's boyfriends were in the room, encouraging them to continue. Yaz's cock, which had started to go flaccid when he'd first been discovered, twitched back to life.

The silver doll once again wrapped his hand around his brother's cock and took the member back into his mouth. This time he sucked not only to please Kadaj, but to impress Genesis. His head bobbed up and down on the hard shaft, leaving a thin trail of saliva. His cheeks dented as he opened his throat and forced down as much of the tool as he could. He then began to swallow, forming a vacuum tight seal around the member.

Genesis held Yazoo's hair as his lover slid the younger boy's dick in and out of his mouth. "That's right, Baby, swallow that cock." He pushed Yaz's head down a little further. "You're such a good cock sucker. You know that?" He was nipping at his beloved's ear lobe.

The one winged angel began to slide his hands down Yazoo's mostly naked body, fingers brushing teasingly over the already scorching flesh. His fingertips stopped at his lovers hardened nipples to pinch, tweak and pull them. He didn't cease his attentions to the small pink buds until Yaz moaned around Kadaj's prick. His fingers continued their quest downward.

Genesis' hand traveled down Yazoo's milky white stomach, loving the feel of the smooth skin. He finally reached his goal and wrapped his hand around his fiancé's leaking member. He thumbed a circle around the swollen head and smeared the clear juice down the entire length of the throbbing shaft.

Yazoo moaned again around Kadaj's cock and bucked his hips into Gen's jerking palm.

Kadaj couldn't be more thrilled by the spectacle he was now involved in. He had almost been sure that Rufus was going to explode in anger when he and Genesis had first entered the room. Much to the teens delight, the opposite happened. Rufus and Genesis both were...joining them?!

"Oh dear Gaia, Yazoo," the youngest was whimpering as he stabbed his cock into his pretty brother's wet cavern. "Suck me." He was so close. "Harder," he moaned. Rufus rubbing his hard shaft against his ass only served to intensify his sensation.

The baby was on the verge of peaking, when he was suddenly pulled out of the wet heat. Rufus spun his little lover around to face him. "Not yet, Kadaj. It's too early in the game." The president graced his boy toy with a sensuously wicked smirk.

The little one dropped his eyes, and flushing pink, he nodded. Regardless of the heartfelt words spoken earlier that morning, Rufus was still Kadaj's master, and if Master said it was not time to cum yet, then it was not time to cum.

Genesis had raised Yazoo to his feet and the middle child kicked the rest of the way out of his pants. The red angel wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pulled him close, enjoying the feel of the naked heat washing onto his body. "Goddess Yazoo, you were so beautiful." He pressed his lips against Yaz's swollen one's, tasting the smallest remnant on them. He also tasted the trace of someone else, someone whom the auburn warrior never let wonder to far from his thoughts. Yazoo had once explained that Kadaj had been the closest to Sephiroth, had actually been his avatar. Maybe that's why the taste of the ex-general lingered on the little one's flesh.

Rufus pushed his lips to his young lover's, as his hands slid up and down the baby's naked back. He felt Kadaj sigh gently into his mouth, and a grin touched the corners of his lips. He truly enjoyed the effect he had on Kadaj. His hands slipped down to the boy's ass cheeks, and he grabbed them, squeezing tight. "Kadaj, undress me," he commanded as he pulled away from the kiss that set him on fire.

Kadaj's fingers were trembling with lust as he followed Rufus' orders. Having to move at a slow pace due to the shaking, the teen unbuttoned the starch-pressed white shirt Rufus was wearing. When the material was removed, the little one ran his hands down his boyfriend's tone yet slender body. It was Rufus' turn to shudder at the touches. The kiss deepened.

Next to go was the blond's socks and shoes. Kadaj got to his knees and pealed the items away with a reverence one would show a deity. The little one's devotion to his lover would rival even the most devout's faith. Kadaj really was that deep in love.

The silver brat then worked down Rufus' pristine white slacks, again, he took his time, savoring the revealing of his lover's skin. To Kadaj, Rufus was perfect. Every inch of the president was flawless. Maybe he was biased and looking through love tented glasses, but he didn't care.

The last piece of fabric off was the president's boxers, and Kadaj blushed as he uncovered his master's cock for the other men in the room to see.

Rufus quickly pulled the boy into his arms, hiding the youth's embarrassment. "Shhh," he soothed, "you're ok, Kadaj." He stoked the baby's hair softly.

Genesis' mind wondered around the thoughts of the once great man he had stored away in his memory. How would the little one compare to his ex-lover or to Yazoo. Would there be any similarities between the brat and the General. Yazoo was different in so many ways but Kadaj….well he had a feeling to him that Genesis wanted to explore. Kadaj had fire, he had intensity and he had defiance. Not that Yazoo didn't have these same qualities but he kept them subdued until he had need of them; Kadaj displayed them openly.

Genesis made the decision to control the play as much as the younger ones would allow and once his lips lavished his pretty lover's passionately, he turned Yazoo around and with one hand pushed him towards the plush sofa that was in the room. Reaching out with his free hand, he grabbed Rufus' arm just above the elbow and dragged him bodily behind as they went.

Genesis pushed Yaz down onto the overstuffed surface and grinned at the glare Rufus sent him as he pushed the ruler of the free world down beside his fiancé.

He turned around to the baby standing there eyes squinting in consternation at what was going on before him. No one took control over Rufus, ever…but his master had let himself be led, and now he sat there smiling at the shocked look Kadaj knew was plaster across his face.

Rufus had been dismayed when Genesis pulled him away from Kadaj, and assumed to take over the situation, however there was that secret part of the president that needed someone to surrender to. Every now and then he had a want for someone else to take charge, to be in control, and he knew Genesis was just the person to do it. Especially in the arena he had found himself in. Yes, Rufus had total control over Kadaj, but the playing field had just expanded, and that secret part of him was grateful that the ex-SOLDIER was there to mind the operations.

Yazoo, sitting beside a naked Shinra, crossed his legs, as he felt his skin color. There were butterflies swimming in his stomach and his heart pounded in nervous anticipation. He was still upset with the president, but his anxiousness was overshadowing his anger. He had an idea where this was going, was even excited about it, but he still wondered what Genesis was planning next.

The silver dove was not unaccustomed to having multiple partners at one time. He, Loz and Kadaj used to do it often, but this...it was different. Sure it was his brother, and that was alright, but then there was the man he was going to marry, and his brother's boyfriend, who as everyone knew, was a real son of a bitch. He wasn't positive he was comfortable with the scenario. However, if this was something Gen wanted to try, he would give it a go.

Genesis took two steps and he was standing beside Kadaj. He smirked at the boy who's mouth hung open forming a perfect circle. The auburn angel knew that it was his casual way of taking control of Rufus that caused that look on the teen's features.

"Kadaj," Genesis addressed the silver princess, and waited until the boy had turned his head toward him. "I want to show you something." Making sure he had Kadaj's full attention, he pulled his shirt over his head, and let it fall to the floor. He then turned his back to the youngest. "Do you see it?"

Kadaj's mind was still reeling. He had not just witnessed that. Genesis had grabbed Rufus and literally dragged him away, and...and Rufus hadn't raised a word of protest. What was going on? 'Kadaj,' a deep, husky voice drew his eyes in the direction from which his name was spoken .

Genesis was standing beside him, (when had he moved?) appraising his naked body hungrily. Kadaj wanted to turn away. It had been years since another man had seen him fully nude and he was suddenly unsure of himself.

Genesis undressed from the waist up as Kadaj watched. There was no denying the man had a beautiful body. His muscles, though not huge, were cut in perfect definition. His lightly bronzed skin was dusted with freckles and sported small silver scars in various places, badges of honor among warriors, Kadaj knew. One scar stood out amongst the rest. The one on the SOLDIER's shoulder. It was deep, red, enraged. The teen felt as if he knew that mark, somehow that scar ended something that used to be important in his life.

Kadaj raised his fingers to touch the lesion, but Genesis turned on him. Now he was facing a rippling, muscular back. It was just as amazing as the front. Yet it was marred too. A long slit, looking like it never healed, ran from just under Gen's shoulder and ended mid-way at his ribs. But Kadaj knew that wasn't what the red warrior wanted him to see. Gen was showing him the two scars, puncture wounds closed over, on his kidney. The stab. Genesis' death. Kadaj's almost end.

The teen wanted to look away, he tried to force his eyes from the sight, now was not the time he wanted to be faced with this, yet he was mesmerized. He had contributed to the marring of the once perfect skin. His groan was audible.

"Touch it, Kadaj." Genesis' tone demanded.

The boy shook his head, he didn't want to touch the scar that he had inflicted on Genesis. There was too much pain associated with that scar, and yet...the baby found his fingers moving of their own accord. He was touching the SOLDIER's warm body. His fingers lightly played along the mark that he had made.

Rufus' lips turned up in a slight smile. He knew where Genesis was going with his. He had seen the desire for his property shining in the red head's eyes. The president had always taken pride in knowing others wanted what he alone possessed. Rufus knew Gen wanted to ravage Kadaj, and the blond was pretty sure he knew why. And wanting to fuck "twins" was only a small part of it. The one winged angel wanted to see if there was anything of Sephiroth still left in the boy, and Rufus found that amusing.

Shinra turned away from watching Genesis and Kadaj, and focused his eyes on the pretty remnant sitting quietly beside him. The silver one's anxiety was almost palpable. The blond knew Yazoo was not a timid creature, but sitting there, legs crossed, looking glorious in his naked splendor, the middle child could have fooled anyone.

"Yazoo," Rufus began, drawing the silver beauties head to face him, "about last night..."

Yazoo had been staring narrow-eyed at his lover and his brother. Jealousy had started to settle into his gut. He was not happy with the way Genesis was telling Kadaj to touch him. However, Rufus' voice had caught his attention, and to distract himself from the sight before him, he turned to look at the blond. 'About last night,'

The silver doll cocked his head to the left, "don't you dare apologize," he hissed through clenched teeth, feeling anger raise to his cheeks. Then his breath hitched as Rufus sprung, and pinned him to the arm of the couch.

"I had no intentions of it," Rufus sounded so smug as he hovered over Yazoo. Somehow the blond had managed to slip between Yaz's thighs, and as he lay atop the remnant, breath washing over Yaz's face, their cocks met and pulsed against each other.

Rufus lowered his head, and Yazoo's hands went to the president's shoulders, gripping tightly, "I was merely going to ask if you enjoyed my kiss, there at the end."

"Hn," Yazoo suddenly forgot about the jealousy he was feeling, and all the anger for the man above him drained away. He pushed his hips up, grinding his stiff shaft against the one touching his and he nodded. He wasn't sure what he was agreeing to, all he knew was the he was losing himself in the icy blue gaze of the man holding him down.

A strange set of lips were on his, and Yazoo parted his mouth, allowing a probing wet tongue inside. The tingling in his belly intensified as his own tongue matched the rhythm of the one on the inside of his teeth. The thought that he was kissing President Rufus caused him to shiver. The thought that he was kissing Kadaj's boyfriend caused him to moan.

There was a time when the remnants had shared everything, years ago, when they were questing for Mother-Jenova-, and Yaz didn't know why this should feel any different, but somehow it did. This was something sacred, the sharing of lover's. When Yazoo realized that Kadaj was committed to President Shinra, he never thought his baby brother would let another soul touch him, and he felt the same toward Genesis. At least he thought. But here he was, embracing Rufus, laying naked beneath him, kissing him with everything he had, while Kadaj was touching _his_ red-head. A level of trust was being rebuilt, in this very defining moment.

Genesis felt Kadaj's fingers on his new scar like a bolt of electricity. His back had always been the most sensitive part of him, the place that could drive him wild, and having the brat princess slip his fingers down it, made his already leaking prick jump. He grabbed the boys hand, holding it in place, and spun to face him again.

He took the baby's chin between his thumb and forefinger and lifted his face til their eyes locked. Kadaj made no move to turn away. The hand on Genesis' back began lightly tracing over the skin.

"Are all three of you so sensitive to such passions?" The red mage asked the boy.

"Yes," there was no hesitation in Kadaj's answer.

Genesis saw it. There in the teen's turquoise gaze, the all consuming lust that they shared with their sire. He couldn't pull away now if he tried. He had to taste the boy. He needed to know if _his_ flavor still existed hidden beneath this outwardly flawless shell that was Kadaj.

The auburn-haired man dipped his head, inching ever closer to Kadaj's face. The boy's fingers bit into Genesis' back and the red head sighed. "Say you're sorry, Kadaj."

The boy's lids narrowed to slits and he pouted.

"Please?" Genesis' air ghosted across Kadaj's features.

Kadaj felt his heart speed up as another wave of heat rose to his cheeks. "I-I'm sorry, Genesis." And he meant it. He liked how the man's name sounded to his ears.

"May I kiss you, Kadaj?"

Butterflies tickled Kadaj's belly. He couldn't believe that Genesis had asked. At this moment, all the boy saw, felt and wanted was Genesis Rhapsodos. If the man didn't kiss him soon Kadaj just knew he would explode.

"Y-yes," Kadaj's voice trembled with wanton desire.

Genesis' mouth descended on his, capturing his bottom pucker, and began to slowly suck on it with the same hunger that Kadaj had seen in Gen's eyes earlier. The baby's body started to quake, his fingers tightened on the flesh of the angel's back, and so powerful was the urgency in Genesis' demanding lips, Kadaj had forgotten to breath. He literally had to force his mouth to work in unison.

It was almost painful the way Genesis was devouring Kadaj's lips. So slow, with so much need. Kadaj tried to get the man to quicken his pace, but the teen could not wrest control away from Genesis, therefore he had no choice but to allow himself to be consumed.

The body beneath Rufus was writhing in ecstacy and the blond found him absolutely stunning. Yazoo had a few similarities to the only lover he'd had for the last two years, but the differences were almost overwhelming.

The first and most notable difference was Yazoo's psychical appearance. While Yazoo and Kadaj shared the same soft, milky-white texture, the same moon-kissed silver hair, and the same feline-slitted emerald spheres, that's where the similarities ended. Yazoo was slimmer and leaner than his brother. He was also more delicate, to the point of breakable. And Rufus wanted to break him. He wanted to bury himself so deep inside the boy's body, that Yazoo was split in half.

Then there was the difference in the ways the brothers conducted themselves. Kadaj was strong, willful, begging Rufus with his every action to be forced into submission. Yazoo, on the other hand, was yielding, malleable.

The way Yazoo returned Rufus' kiss was cold fire. It was infectious, slowly pulling on his soul, demanding all of him, and the president willingly gave.

Rufus had one hand on Yazoo's hip and the other was wedged between their sweat glistening forms, wrapped around the middle child's shaft, pulling on him in slow, calculated motions.

Yazoo had to turn his head away, escaping the kiss, for no other reason than the need of oxygen. His eyes lingered on Rufus' face, searching for only one thing, desire for him. He found it easily enough.

"Rufus..." the remnant panted the president's name.

The blond ruler understood and needed no further urging. In the next few moments the pair had separated, limbs unfurling, only to move from the couch onto the bed. Yazoo had stopped at his pants and reached in his pocket.

Rufus raised a golden brow when he saw the silver climb onto the bed beside him, with a tube ok K-Y jelly in his hand. "Do you always carry lubricant on you?"

Yazoo, now laying with his back to the man, rolled his head to look at him. He flashed a lazy smile, "Hn. I took it from Loz's room when I went to visit him this morning."

Rufus shook his head, grinning, "so basically you stole from me, since I own the hospital."

"Are you bitching?"

"Not this time. Rhapsodos, get over here." With that, Rufus' fingers began exploring the boy all over again.

Genesis couldn't force his tongue from Kadaj's mouth. The two were pressed hard against one another, Kadaj fully nude, Genesis partially so. Genesis' member was aching against the confines of his pants, but at the moment he was unwilling to remove himself from the little one's arms to fix the problem.

Yes, Kadaj did have a lingering, underlying taste of _him_, but it was so faint it was almost undetectable. The red angel had dismissed the thought of Sephiroth as soon as his tongue plunged inside the youngest's hot, open mouth. Kadaj had a flavor all his own, wild, exotic, addicting. And Genesis wanted to swallow it whole.

Even as he fondled every part of Kadaj, Genesis was aware of what was happening with his own lover on the couch, and it caused his excitement to grow. Enemies, he knew Rufus and Yazoo to be, yet his fiancé had surrendered completely to the president. Genesis groaned into Kadaj's parted lips.

He had just taken the teen's rock hard man-hood in his hand, when Rufus' voice skittered across his consciousness, demanding he join the couple on the bed.

In a whirlwind of movement, Gen and Daj made short work of stripping the ex-SOLDIER. Genesis had to stifle a laugh when Kadaj's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open when he took in the sight of Genesis' length and width.

"Mako Enhancements," the angel whispered with a smirk into the boy's ear as he wrapped an arm around his waist and lead him to the bed.

Kadaj crawled over to his brother, with Genesis in tow, and laid down in front of him. Yazoo's lids were mostly closed and he was whimpering quietly as his hips rocked gently back and forth. The littlest could tell Rufus was penetrating his brother with his fingers, preparing him for entry.

The brat wrapped his arms around his sibling's waist and slid close to him. Yazzy mewed into his chest.

Kadaj looked up into Rufus' ice blue gaze and smiled. He then leaned forward, and locked his lips with his boyfriends. They sandwiched the middle child between their bodies, and Rufus' fingers quickened their pace inside Yazoo as Kadaj's swollen, wet muscle invaded his mouth.

Genesis moved behind Kadaj, and his arm slipped around him to push some of Yazoo's silver locks from his sweat drenched, reddened face. "Are you okay my love?"

Yazoo, who was resting his head against Kadaj's chest, while the waves of pleasure raged through him, nodded, "Hn."

Kadaj pulled away from his lover and adjust himself so he was face to face with Yazoo. He gathered his older brother's upper body close to him and started kissing Yazoo's slightly-parted, panting lips. He draped one leg over Yazzy's hip, careful not to disrupt Rufus' rhythm.

Genesis settled down behind Kadaj, pushing his chest against the boy's back, his cock poking into the brat's ass cheeks. "Rufus, pass the lube...please."

Rufus chuckled, and after removing his fingers from Yazoo's tight pucker, he applied an ample amount of the jelly to his prick, then handed the tube to Genesis.

Yazoo sighed against Kadaj's mouth when he was left empty. He pushed his hips back needing to find something to fill him again.

"Genesis, your fiancé is such a slut. Look at him." Rufus couldn't help but smirk as Yazoo alternated between rubbing his cock against Kadaj's, and humping his ass against Rufus, begging with his body to be taken.

Genesis' glowing blue orbs locked with Rufus' sheets of frost, and a spark fired off between them. They gazed at each other with pure lust and Genesis shared the president's smirk. "I think you are terribly cruel to make him wait."

The auburn one slid his fingertips down Kadaj's back, then parted his perfectly rounded cheeks. He greased up his fingers before slipping one gently past the boy's outer ring and entering into the tight muscle.

Kadaj gasped, and pushed his ass down on the invading digit. His hold tightened on his brother.

"It's you who are making him wait, Mr. Rhapsodos, for I am, in fact, waiting for you." Rufus began teasing the tip of his cock up and down, between the silver doves ass crack, posing himself at the opening, ready to enter at any time.

Genesis stretched and lubed up the baby until Kadaj was pleading with him. "Just fuck me already." It was a half whine, half command.

The older men shared one more look, and nodded. Yazoo was the first to be penetrated.

Rufus pushed his swollen tip past the tight opening, and Yazoo sucked in a breath. The middle child had to force himself to relax even though he had been thoroughly prepared. He was then fed, inch by agonizingly blissful inch, the rest of Rufus' rock-hard cock. Once the president was completely engulfed by Yazoo's clenching fissure, he gave the doll time to adjust to his girth before starting to thrust inside him.

Yazoo bit down on his baby brother's bottom lip until it bled when he was first invaded. Though he had seen and been touching Rufus' prick, he hadn't expected it to be so inflamed when it bust into him. Finally Rufus was deep inside. He released his grip on Kadaj's mouth and opened his eyes. He looked past his sibling and found bright azure eyes gazing down at him, offering him comfort and reassurance. He held out his hand, and Genesis instantly took it. The silver beauty was able to rotate his hips, indicating that the president could start moving. Genesis mouthed an 'I love you.' Yazoo flashed him a smile, then moaned when the blond's thick tip hit his inner button.

Kadaj, unlike his older brother, was having a hard time staying calm. He wondered if Yazoo had ever really looked at the monestrous cock that was about to fuck him silly. The smallest silver was actually afraid. He knew that Genesis was going to rip him apart. It hadn't helped any when Yazoo's teeth sank into his flesh, though he had to admit that watching his lover stab into his brother was insanely arousing.

When Genesis' head pushed at his puckered hole, Kadaj squeezed his eyes shut, clinched his teeth, and dug his nails into his brother's shoulders. He felt Yaz's arms circle around his waist, and the older sibling panted words of comfort against his slightly bloody lips.

The one winged angel broke through the tight resistance and Kadaj squealed, however, the sound was swallowed by Yazoo. Tears stung his eyes as Genesis added more of his shaft to the narrow passage, only to pull back then rock forward again. The teen tried to escape the invasion, but to no avail.

Daj then felt a familiar hand on his face, moving his hair from his eyes. "Kadaj," Rufus' voice was stern, yet full of the emotion that the president had confessed earlier that morning. "Kadaj!" Rufus commanded more forcefully that time, and the boy's eyelids fluttered open. He stared into the blond's gorgeous face, and found love within those icy blue eyes.

"Calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax." Rufus stroked his little loves hair. "You are making it worse on yourself."

After the words spoken by Rufus this morning, Kadaj had discovered a new layer of trust with his boyfriend, and so, taking the advice to heart, the youngest allowed himself to relax in Yazoo's arms.

Once Kadaj had loosened up a bit, it wasn't hard for Genesis to slip the rest of his shaft inside the boy. Kadaj whimpered a few more times but eventually took the entire thing.

"So...fucking...tight." Genesis groaned, but held still until Kadaj was used to being expanded.

Being inside the teen was bliss. The fit was so snug it was almost painful. It took incredible expediters of will not to begin thrusting immediately. Kadaj finally began bucking his tiny hips and Genesis started moving in time.

With every upward thrust, Kadaj was opened a little more, stretched even wider, and soon he began to enjoy it. There came a point, when the red angel was stabbing into him without piety, that the teen started babbling against Yazoo's lips, "fuck me Genesis...fuck me hard."

"Oh, Gaia, fucking take it, slut." Rufus increased his speed, driving hard into Yazoo. The pretty one retaliated by slamming his ass just as hard back onto the president's dick. Yaz had to hand it to Shinra, the man was a fantastic fuck. And having Kadaj's lips and cock pressed against him only heighten his sensations. If the blond kept going as he was, Yazoo would be cumming sooner than he wanted.

The ex-general and the president seemed to be fucking in sync into the hot bodies of the remnants, and each silver hair responded in turn, rolling and moving their hips or clinching their inner muscles.

"OOOOH....FUCK.....YAZOO," Rufus' shout of ecstacy rang out over the grunts, moans, and whimpers of the other three. He grabbed the remnant's hair and bit down on his shoulder as he suddenly stiffened and released his hot white liquid deep inside Yazoo's gripping hole.

Yazoo continued bucking back against Rufus, using his muscle to milk out every ounce of the president's seed.

Genesis slowed his pace and removed his lips from Kadaj's neck. "You did NOT just cum, did you Rufus?" The red head sounded a bit annoyed.

The blond flashed Gen a sheepish grin as he slowly removed himself from Yazoo's body.

"You did NOT just cum and leave my Yazzy hanging, did you Rufus?"

"Don't worry, Genesis, I plan on finishing his off." The blond was already pushing his fingers inside the middle child while pulling on Yazoo's cock at the same time.

"You're damn right you will." Genesis eased himself from Kadaj's body, coming out slowly so not to hurt the boy.

"What the fuck?" Kadaj screeched at the sudden emptiness. He had just gotten used to being filled.

"Shhh, I promise you will get to cum," Gen kissed the top of the baby's head, then rolled on to his back, making sure he had the tube of K-Y with him. "Come here Rufus."

The silver-haired beauties stayed wrapped in each other's arms, hips slowly moving against one another's as they watched Rufus crawl over to where Genesis was laying. It still amazed Kadaj how easily his master gave in to the commands of the auburn warrior.

When Rufus was kneeling above him, Genesis took him by the shoulders and pulled him down into a wet, heated kiss. Rufus quickly gave in, and parted his lips. He shuddered when Gen's tongue touched his for the second time that day. The blond felt his body growing hot again. Dear Gaia, he was lusting after the SOLDIER so much, that even now, after having just came, he wanted him.

"Ride me," Genesis breathed into Rufus' mouth, half demanding, half begging.

"I can't." Rufus was still to sensitive to keep going.

"Ride me," Gen said again, and Rufus, breaking away from the kiss, looked into glowing blue spheres and instantly knew that Genesis would not be denied.

Taking the tube of lube from Gen, Rufus added a fresh coat of slippery liquid to the red angel's still hard tool and straddled his hips. The president wrapped his hand around Genesis' cock, and slowly, ever-so-carefully, lowered himself onto the stiff rod. He winced when the head passed his outer ring, but continued down past the pain, until he had the full member inside him.

"What the fuck?" The baby was on the verge of becoming furious.

Genesis moaned. Rufus was even tighter than Kadaj, but that only made sense because Rufus hadn't bottomed in years.

Steadying his breathing, Genesis then ordered both brothers over to where he and Rufus were. Yazoo and Kadaj moved to the other two, both wondering what Gen had in store.

Rufus languidly lifted his pelvis, until he had slid Gen's cock half way out of him before falling back down. Even that much motion caused a soft cry to escape him and he bit his bottom lip against the discomfort.

Genesis being encased in the wet heat that was Rufus had to put his mind in another place to stop himself from exploding. He never imagined that he would get the chance to be back inside his former lover, and now that he was, it was almost overwhelming.

The auburn angel's eyes came open when he felt hot, known lips against his own. Yazoo was kissing him lustfully. He returned the gesture with force.

Kadaj had moved to kneel beside Rufus. The youngest watched his boyfriend ride Genesis. He was having a problem wrapping it around his head that his lover was taking a cock. He had to admit it was a beautiful sight. Cupping Rufus' chin, he brought the president's face to his, and pressed his lips against the one's that were quivering with need. "I love you Rufus," the little one proclaimed once his and the blond's tongues that disengaged.

Rufus was struggling to move on Gen's cock, however when Kadaj started kissing him, and professed his love, Rufus found the up and down actions coming much easier. He caught a rhythm, rotated his hips, and was soon able to slam down on Genesis shaft. With every downward push, the dicks tip brushed against his inner sweet spot, making him moan like a whore.

Genesis pumped his pelvis in time with Rufus, bucking into the man ruthlessly. Finally he had the president opened enough to enact the next phase of his plan. The phase that was punishment for cumming too soon.

"Kadaj, there's still room in here," Genesis said with a wicked smirk. Rufus' eyes went wide, understanding exactly what his ex-lover meant.

"Genesis...no." The president panted, even as he continued to fuck himself on the fighters prick.

Kadaj tilted his head, not comprehending what Genesis was talking about.

Yazoo giggled. "I can't wait to see this."

"Genesis..." Rufus protested. "Please...I can't."

"Rufus, stop crying like a bitch. You can and you will."

"What are you talking about?" The teen had a look of confusion on his youthful features.

It was Yazoo who sat up on his knees and with one hand, pushed President Rufus forward, so that he was laying chest to chest with Genesis. He then motioned Kadaj closer. Helping his baby brother get positioned behind Rufus, Yazoo smiled with glee. _'Serves the bastard right' _he thought as he lead the little ones cock to the blond's already full entrance.

Kadaj's orbs opened as big as saucers when he understood what he was about to do to his lover. He was horrified and thrilled at the same time. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, he looked down at Genesis, who merely nodded the go ahead.

Placing both hands on Rufus' hips, Kadaj gently glided his head into stretched opening. He abruptly stopped when Rufus sharply gasped. After a few moments, Kadaj pushed again. The swollen tip barreled through. Rufus could do nothing but let out a weak, pathetic cry.

Rufus had never felt so full, been stretched so wide or been opened to the point of tearing. Genesis was laying still beneath him, while Kadaj started the thrusting. It hurt and he felt tears sting his eyes. "Please...Kadaj...Stop." His voice was horse with pain. The teen pushed harder into him. The blond turned his face into Genesis' neck, "Gen, make him stop."

"Take it like a fucking man, Rufus." The auburn angels tone cracked and Rufus could tell Genesis was on the verge of cumming.

The president was panting, willing himself to succumb to the intensity that wracked his body. He felt a hand in his hair and suddenly his head was roughly jerked to the side and there was a cock being smacked against his cheek. "Open your mouth, Mr. President." Of their own accord, Rufus' lips parted. Yazoo stuffed his tool between them.

Slowly as Rufus' ass was being ripped apart, it dawned on him; he was being fucked by both his old lover and his new lover. That very thought caused his heartbeat to quicken, and the pain he felt dissipated. He started sucking on Yazoo with a renewed vigor, and rolled his hips as best he could, hoping to heighten the sensation of the two inside him.

"Ahhhh...that's right Rufus...you fucking whore," Kadaj couldn't help himself. He never dreamed he would be the one fucking his master, and now that he was, he couldn't resist a bit of verbal abuse as a form of payback for the years he'd received it. "You like being stuffed full of two cocks, don't you?"

Rufus slobbered his "mmmm" around Yazoo's prick, and the silver dove grinned. He amplified his thrusts, now using the blond's mouth as nothing more than another fuck hole. The man's cavern was warm and wet, and when Rufus started to put the effort into sucking him, Yazoo felt himself on the brink of climax.

Yaz felt his ass cheeks being parted again, and gulped down a breath when two of Genesis' fingers entered him. His grip tightened on Rufus' hair, and he shoved into him with enough force to gag the man.

The middle child wasn't entirely sure when it had become a Rufus gangbang, but he wasn't bitching about it. Especially now that Gen was curling his fingers, brushing his prostate, and any moment now, he was going to release all over the president's pretty face.

"Yazoo," Genesis' voice was smooth, silky and full of fire, "go ahead and cum my love. I know you want to."

Because Kadaj's was the easiest accessible mouth, Yazoo kept his grip firm in the president's hair, and pressed his lips to his brothers. Gen jabbing into him combined with Rufus' suction, pushed the silver doll over the edge. With one last, deep choaking thrust down Shinra's throat, Yazoo exploded. His teeth clinched the baby's tongue, his lids squeezed shut and he flooded the inside of Rufus' mouth with his hot cream. However, Yazoo wanted to do more than that.

Pulling out from the blond's stretched jaws, the dove spent the rest of his seed over the man's lovely features, leaving Rufus' beautiful face a white gooey mess.

Genesis had been holding back for so long now. He watched as he fiancé came, and came hard. It was utterly fucking beautiful. It was Yazoo's face and the feel of Kadaj's cock rubbing along his own inside Rufus that finally pushed the one winged angel over the edge.

"Oh fucking Gaia...Kadaj...fuck...harder...take it...fuck...Rufus...fucking bastard slut." And with a string of vulgarities Genesis blew deep inside his ex-lover, coating the way for Kadaj, making it even easier for the teen to thrust inside the president.

Kadaj, heady and overwhelmed with so much sensation, kept stabbing into his lover for as long as he could. Even stretched so wide, Rufus was still tight. And right now, Kadaj didn't think he'd ever been more in love with his master.

The youngest scratched his nails down his boyfriends back, leaving red angry marks, while continuing a steady pace, driving into him. He loved the sounds of Rufus whimpering and mewing and blabbering. It had to be the most erotic thing Kadaj had ever witnessed.

"Rufus," the teen's tone became a bit darker. "Tell me you love me." He jabbed in hard. The baby would be damned if he came before Rufus did, though it was hard. Especially now that Genesis had slicked up the clenching hole.

Rufus, cheeks and lips covered in spunk, hair dripping with it, dug his fingers into Genesis shoulders. Though Kadaj didn't realize it, he was bumping into Rufus' sweet spot with every forward stab. Though still exhausted from the first one, Rufus' second orgasm hit him like a shockwave.

"I LOVE YOU KADAJ," he screamed as he tried to push back against the impaling pole. Moving with two cocks inside him was just too difficult, so with nothing more than a final horse grunt, he blew his load on his and Gen's stomachs.

When he was spent, he went limp and laid against Genesis, waiting for Kadaj to finish.

Satisfied that he had been the one to bring his lover to orgasm, Kadaj finally allowed himself to go. The way he came was much quieter, but no less explosive. "I...love...you...too...Rufus," it was a breathless pledge.

With that, the boy pulled out of the tight fit, palmed his cock, and coated his lovers ass and back with his hot cum.

The four sweaty, totally spent men fell against each other in a tangle of limbs. They all lay silently, listening only to each other's breathing.

No one was positive how long they laid there like that, but sometime later, each original couple went to shower. Once everyone was clean, and Rufus had called in to check with Tseng, the four crawled back onto the bed. The brother's fell asleep holding on to each other, while their lovers lay at their backs, holding them protectively.

"Gen," Rufus whispered.

"Hm?" Genesis purred, half asleep, stroking Yazoo's hair

"Does this change anything?"

Genesis snorted, "this changes everything."

The four slept until it was time to visit Loz at the hospital.


	14. Encountering the Calamity

**Disclaimer: **_Ownership pending. Um..not really. Don't own in any way, shape, or form_

**Pairings: **_Genesis/Yazoo, Rude/Loz, Rufus/Kadaj_

**Warnings: **_Blood, violence, language_

_AN1: I am no longer apologizing for the length of time between chapters. I've update four different stories this month, including this one, so I feel I am doing well. _

_AN2: I am terrible at coming up with original names, so I borrowed the name of Man-Nova from demonology. Morax is the name of the president of hell. _

_AN3: The foursome was received a lot better than I had anticipated. So, I thank everyone who read it, and a double thank you to all who reviewed, through I am pretty sure I wrote personal thank you's to everyone. _

_AN4: I have no beta for this chapter, so I am sorry for the typo's and grammar mistakes one may find. _

_Last note: We are now back to the present time line. _

* * *

"Genesis, it's...." Yazoo had to fight to keep his voice tight, restrained, "a fucking wing." He had his arms around his fiancé's neck, as the auburn angle soared though a diamond laden night sky. "At what point in our relationship were you planning on telling me about your special... appendage?"

Yazoo had no idea exactly why he was upset, all he knew is that he was. In some way, by not being informed of Gen's wing, Yaz felt as if he had been lied to. And if there was anything the silver doll would not tolerate, it was lies.

The middle child had been woken from a deep sleep, at 3:30 in the morning, being told that Sephiroth's 'real' mother was in danger. He had seen the necessity of rushing to get to the destination where Genesis' dream was sending them, but when Gen pulled him onto the hotel suite's balcony and extended his wing...well, that was when something inside Yaz snapped. A bolt of pure rage shot through him. So now here he was, clinging to the object of his anger, hundreds of feet off the ground, letting Gen know just how he felt.

The one winged angel's sapphire eyes narrowed to slits. Were he not so troubled by recent events, namely being at Yazoo's side when Loz was brought back into his hospital room from the surgery that amputated his leg and the horrifying dream of Sephiroth's birth mother, he may not have snapped his response, "you're seeing it now aren't you?"

"Hn," the silver dove snorted his frustration. The sound could be heard even over the rushing wind that tangled both men's hair and chilled their skin. "You know, having a wing is the sort of thing you share on a first date. 'Hi, I'm Genesis. I like fine wines, evenings at the opera, high class soiree's, and reading the play 'Loveless.' Oh, and I also have a black, feathery wing, just like my hero, the great general Sephiroth."

Genesis, who as of recently had been doing a fairly decent job of keeping his temper in check, felt his anger raise to the surface and, as a warning, slightly loosened his grip around Yazoo's waist. Out of reflex, the middle remnant's grip tightened around Gen's neck.

Yazoo could be even more of a bitch than even Genesis at times. The red mage stared into his lover's face, "Cut with the sarcastic bullshit, Yazoo, or I will drop you." The couple had just entered the wispy moisture of a darkened cloud. "First off, I am nothing like Sephiroth, nor is he my hero," that was spat between clenched teeth. "Next, I wasn't keeping it a secret from you. It just never came up and I didn't think about it. And finally, if you will recall, we've never even had a first date."

To say that Yazoo was less than happy about being threatened to be dropped, would be an understatement. But even with the threat of free falling looming over him, the moon kissed boy didn't bite back his acidic words, "Oh, that's right, we didn't have a first date. We went straight from 'Hi I'm Genesis, to, you look like Sephiroth, let's fuck.'"

The rage that was rolling off of Genesis was tangible. His pink pouting lips became a straight line, and he became silent. The two of them hadn't been together long enough for Yazoo to attribute that silence as a precursor to the ex-SOLDIER doing something drastic.

The sound of gushing air was the only sound either man heard for the next twenty minutes or so, and then Genesis started his descent. The couple were gliding into the center of a small town garbed with what only could be described as 'adorable' Tudor styled homes. There was only one lamp burning in the village and the sign over the building with the light read, "Inn"

Genesis touched down with all the grace of a slick, marvelous feline that he so resembled. He removed his arms from Yazoo and stepped away from the young man.

Yazoo crossed his arms as he took in the quaint little village, noticing it had only one dirt road that everything seemed to surround. The remnant felt a sense of familiarity, like this place was somehow important, and but it also weighed heavily on his heart. "Where are we? Is this where Sephiroth's mother is?"

Genesis' tone was deadly cold, "No, my love." The way he said love held pure bitterness. "This was not our original destination. However, since you are on such a Sephiroth kick tonight, I thought you would like to visit. This place should have meaning for you. We're in Nibelheim."

'_This was Nibelheim?' _Yazoo thought as he looked around the tiny town. '_The place that his infamous father burned to the ground? Nii-san's hometown?' _Why would Genesis bring him here? "I don't understand. Why would this place hold meaning for me?"

Genesis shrugged. "I figured that since we were making comparison's to Seph tonight," he said the shortened version of Sephiroth's name because he knew it would infuriate Yazoo, "you would like to see the place he went crazy. I mean, since you are a part of him and all."

Yazoo narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips. "I've already explained to you that we were not part of Sephiroth so much as we are his chil..."

Genesis cut him off by holding up his red-gloved hand. "I also brought you here so I wouldn't throw you to the ground." The angel spread his wing. "I do so hope you remembered to charge your PHS."

The red warrior was back in the sky before Yazoo could even call out, "What?!"

The silver haired gun slinger watched the sky, to stunned to even move. Gen had just left him stranded in a strange place during the middle of the night. After the initial shock wore off, Yazoo started walking toward the inn, reminding himself to blow out Genesis' kneecaps the next time they met.

* * *

When her lashes had fluttered open she was almost positive she would behold a bluish-grey form with glowing yellow eyes and tattered red wings. In fact, in those first few waking moments, dream and reality had merged and she was once again faced with her past transgressions. Chaos hovered above her and she wanted to reach out to him. If she could but touch him, feel him, be close to him, then she would know without a doubt that Vincent was still alive.

Reality rushed in around her, forcing her senses into overdrive. She could feel every cell in her body, the crystal she was encased in felt like a thousand tiny pin-prick stabbing into her skin at the same time. She could smell the wet, stale air of the cave, could taste the moisture of the earth in the air. And she was staring into the emerald eyes of her greatest sin. The son she had dreamed of so often.

He looked different than he had in her dreams. In her mindscape, Sephiroth was tall, proud, beautiful, and deadly. When she dreamed of her son, he was strong, chiseled and pale with knee length silver hair and glowing cat-slitted jade eyes. He was wicked and insane.

The being before her was similar in the fact that he had the same glowing eyes and same hair color but that's where the similarities ended. The Sephiroth she was facing had skin as white and hard as marble. He was tall, yes, but delicate, androgynous. He didn't have the same sharp definition that her dream child had. This man's hair cascaded down his body like liquid silver and pooled around his feet. Gone was the black leather trench and white shoulder armor, in its place the man stood naked. And splayed from the left side of his back, larger than the one depicted in her dream, was a black angelic wing.

Cold fear swept through her when she realized this was not her son, not the man who burned Nibelheim to the ground, not the one who claimed Jenova as his mother. This was Jenova. Lucrecia mouthed the name, and the creature's ash white lips upturned in a hideous grin. That smile caused her heart to freeze and her blood to run cold. No, not Jenova, it– he– was like the Calamity, the same race, but he was not Jenova.

Lucrecia wanted, tried, to scream, but she had no voice. This thing's, the second coming's goal was not to merely kill her (she could have easily accepted death) but to send her head long into oblivion. There was nothing a creature with conscious thought feared more than the thought of no longer existing.

The thing was in her head, showing her the place of non-existence, making her forget to feel, paralyzing even her dread. Her mind started slipping away, giving into the thing. She began to forget who she was and here, in the eternal darkness, that was alright.

In the void in which Sephiroth's mother was lingering, she didn't see the bloody, fleshy cords breaking through the creatures back, parting his hair, sharping to hardened points at the tips. She couldn't hear the tentacles slithering against the ground of the cavern floor, the wet slurping sound they made as they undulated around him, parting down the middle so that an even number raised up on either side of him, and poised to strike her a killing blow.

The ropey flesh moved at an alarming speed, yet the mother of the greatest warrior Gaia had ever known stayed unaware. The crystal prism shattered. Brown eyes cleared of darkness, focused on the green orbs that meant her death.

There was a streak of silver and black, followed by a soft, hazy emerald mist. The dream son stood as a guardian, ethereal in his form, protecting his mother. The tentacles stopped their assault just millimeters away from piercing the woman's skin.

Lucrecia fell to the stone earth, limbs numb and aching from decades of disuse. Her shattered prison lay in thousands of fragments, scattered about her reflecting the light of the eerie green glow that she recognized as mist from the Lifestream. Her gaze turned upward. Above her stood two silver haired, one-winged angels. One was spiritual, ghostly, hauntingly beautiful. The other, material, menacing, frightening. Both regal, splendid and deadly.

Lucrecia was only barely able to make out the movement that came from behind the second Calamity before it's cat-like glowing green spheres went wide and the front of it's throat was split asunder by the pointy end of a glowing red blade. Blood sprayed over her causing her to squeeze eyes shut and turn her face away.

The dream son had dissipated as if he never was and the mother was left to finally look up at a silver-haired monster and a red-haired SOLDIER.

* * *

Rude had used this past week, while staying at Loz's bedside, to contemplate his feelings for the big silver haired warrior. And while he couldn't say he'd come to any definite conclusions, he was sure about one thing; he wanted to spend more time with the man and get to know him better.

They had already shared a kiss, no matter how fleeting, and the Turk was positive that was an experience he wanted to repeat. Only next time he wanted it to be more substantial.

"Cure..." Loz muttered in his morphine induced sleep.

The bald giant squeezed the hand he was already holding. "Hang in there buddy," Rude whispered softly. "You're gonna get well real soon." He wished he believed his own words. He could feel Loz's fever radiating through his palm and it frightened him. Even though the remnant's shattered leg, the source of the infection, had been removed from just below the knee, it didn't mean the infection would clear up right away. In fact, the doctors claimed it would take a few more days for the antibiotics that were being pumped intravenously through Loz's system to work their magic. Rude wondered if the man had a few more days left.

The Turk said a silent prayer to Gaia, '_Great Lady, I think I've finally found someone, please don't take him yet.' _

Rude knew he had no right to ask the planet for anything, not after all the damage he had directly and indirectly caused, but at his point, he felt he had nowhere else to turn.

If anyone would have told him two weeks ago that he would be sitting in a hospital room praying for the recovery of the remnant that had once kicked his ass, Rude would have laughed in their face. But now...he didn't want Loz to die. He wanted the silver fighter to get well, and if that meant praying, so be it.

"Mother...cure..." the voice was cracked, horse from drugs and sleep. A sharp pain stabbed through the bald man. To think the remnant would be calling out to _'That Bitch' _at such a time was enough to break his heart. It was best if Rude just attributed the calling for 'Mother' to the med's Loz was taking because he couldn't fathom how the oldest child of Sephiroth could be wanting Jenova to help him after all she had put he and his brothers through.

"G...inactive cells...dead..."

Something about what Loz had just said caused the hairless Turk to lift his head from it's position of rest against Loz's chest. A sharp memory washed over him. The term 'inactive cells' suddenly summoned to mind the image of Zack Fair, the SOLDIER who always seemed to have a smile on his lips and laughter in his eyes. Why he would think of the long dead SOLDIER he had no clue.

He was startled to find the silver brut's glowing emerald eyes open. He peered down into his hopefully-soon-to-be boyfriend's face, but the glazed look on Loz's features told Rude that the man didn't see him. Loz was looking through Rude, into a place the rest of us can't follow.

"Project...Gillian...cure"

"Holy fucking Gaia," the pierced Turk spat, then instantly muttered an apology to the offended planet. He now understood why he had thought of Zack Fair. It was all tied into 'The Crisis.' The series of events that lead to the death of all 1st Class SOLDIER operatives, (well that's what was believed at the time. Only Sephiroth hadn't died and neither had Genesis obviously), the death of it's director Lazard Deusericus, and the subsequent destruction of the village of Nibelheim.

It was all somehow related to Genesis Rhapsodos.

Rude gently released the unblinking man's hand, stood, and pulled his PHS out from his inner jacket pocket. He only had to press one button.

"Tseng," Rude spoke into the mouthpiece only a moment later. "The Crisis, Sir, do you remember it?"

"Is your line secure?" was the response the Turk leader gave. One of the many things Rude respected about his boss was that the man was always on top of his game.

"It is Sir."

"Then yes, I remember it. How could I ever forget?"

"Sir," Rude knew this was a sore subject for Tseng, but hopefully they wouldn't have to revisit too much of the past. "I have reason to believe," he flashed a glance to Loz who was still staring wide-eyed at him, mumbling the same phrases over and over again, "that Genesis Rhapsodos is the cure for whatever is wrong with..." Rude almost called Loz by name, but he had to remain professional when speaking with his boss, "the subject."

"And why do you say that?" came the question from the other line of the phone.

Rude remembered overhearing Kadaj tell Rufus once that Loz was psychic, and right now, the Turk was inclined to agree.

"Because he's awake right now, talking about project Gillian being the cure."

Tseng remained quiet for a bit before announcing, "alright, wait until morning, and then call Yazoo's room. Have him and Genesis meet us there at the hospital. I will inform Rufus as soon as he wakes up."

Though Rude was glad Tseng believed him, he had to wonder if waiting until tomorrow would be too late. He didn't hesitate to voice his concern.

"Rude, I do understand you are worried about the subject, we all are, for different reasons of course. However, it's 3 o'clock in the morning, nothing can be accomplished at this hour. Try to get some sleep and I will make sure everyone meets you at the hospital around 9."

"Very good Sir." And that would be the end of the discussion, though for the first time in a painstakingly long week, Rude felt a glimmer of hope.

"And Rude, do get some sleep. That's an order."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Genesis was still fuming when he touched down at the opening of the cave. How dare that clone of Sephiroth compare him to the dead general, and then top it off by saying he hero worshiped the man. Gen really had almost dropped Yazoo when he said that.

He had given up his chance to stay with Sephiroth permanently just so he could be with Yaz, but to be fair, Yazoo didn't know that.

And that shit about his wing! Honestly he had had it for so long now that it was just another part of him, a part he took for granted. It wasn't like he was trying to hid it from his fiancé. Had he known that Yaz would trip like this, he would have shown it to him when the night they met in the desert. However, as Genesis had learned long ago, there is no changing the past.

The auburn angel was considering returning to Nibelheim to retrieve his lover (though he would not apologize, he did feel bad for leaving him stranded) when something that sounded like glass shattering issued forth from inside the cave. Drawing Rapier, Genesis rushed in without a second though.

The interior of the earthen structure was lit by a natural crystals infused heavily with Mako, giving the red mage perfect visibility. The cave, walls slick with shimmering moister, went in a few hundred feet before tapering off into a tunnel. The tunnel wasn't high enough for Genesis to walk perfectly upright, so he had to hunch his shoulders so as not to scrape his head. However, the natural hallway was wide enough to fit three of him standing side by side.

Genesis took the twists and turns of the rocky corridor as quickly as his feet would carry him, knowing all the while he was descending deeper into the planet. He made his way through without incident, sending a quick prayer to Gaia that the tunnel had been monster free.

The tunnel let out into an enormous cavern. In here was the light source, a free standing Mako well bubbling and crackling with blue-white energy. Crystals, some bigger than he was, all alight with Mako, jetted out of the walls, floor, and hung down from the stone ceiling. Also no more than 30 feet in front on him, back facing, was the bane of Gaia's existence.

The being stood naked in the form that Gen had seen at the Gold Saucer, once the frame of Loz had melted away. It's silver hair flowed like a waterfall down to the floor, it's body perfectly muscular, identifying it as male, and one wing, so much like his own, protruded from the left side of it' shoulder. However, what drew Genesis' attention was heavy cords of greyish-pink hunks of skin, veins clearly visible, shooting out from different points in the creatures back, undulating in jerky spasms. _'The fucker has tentacles' _Genesis though, clearly disturbed.

Genesis then noticed the figure it was standing about, and though he couldn't clearly make out features, the waves of chestnut hair, shapely, long legs, and high-healed feet, lead Genesis to assume the person the creature was towering over was Sephiroth's mother.

The SOLDIER went into action. Syphoning the power of the Mako spring, his body acting as a conduit, Gen ran his gloved hand down the flat of his blade, and Rapier glowed with raw magic. The auburn fighter tensed his muscles and leveled the tip of his second true love with the back of the neck of the planet killer. With but one beat of his own wing, Genesis was launched forward, feet barely connecting with the ground in his rush toward his and Gaia's enemy.

The creature had no warning as the beloved sword struck true. The point slipped through cascading silver silk before ripping through flesh, chipping bone, cutting muscle, then finally, once again tasting skin, as the blade exited through the front of the beings neck.

Thick crimson-black life fluid covered the woman clad in white lying on the cold, rock-hard flooring. It was a grotesque contrast, scarlet ichor against virgin snow.

The creature made a gurgling noise as both of it's delicate hands went to the wound-causing object as if trying to dislodge it. Genesis yanked on the hilt of Rapier, and cutting through more skin, pulled his weapon free. The creature's head was left attached only by muscle and sinew.

The warrior continued his assault. Sword arm crossed his chest, blade high over his opposite shoulder, he brought Rapier down in a flashing diagonal arch, slicing the monsters wing, severing a tentacle, and opening more skin. If the being still had it's vocal cords intact, it would have scream at the searing pain, however, all it could do was make a strange strangled sound.

Genesis wasn't done yet. Following up his downward slash, he twisted his arm expertly, and swung his weapon upward, cutting again into the marble white body, in another diagonal slash, removing a second cord of veiny rope. The silver-haired alien now had a bloody 'X" carved into his back.

The creature, who's name, Morax, was only known to itself, fell to one knee due to damage and pain. He hadn't been expecting Gaia's crimson champion. He had believed the red-head dead, yet here he was, slicing him to ribbons.

The Second Calamity refused to be felled so easily. Taking two actions simultaneously, it forced it's body to mend all it's wounds, while willing its back tendrils raise, harden to points and thrust.

Genesis, still on the offensive, had to react quickly to the counter-strike. He half jumped, half flew backwards in an attempt to dodge the creatures tentacle attack. He avoided the majority of the spiked flesh, however, one managed to piece his left biceps, thankfully missing his sword arm, but it was enough. The warrior-wizard grunted in pain as his world inexplicitly started to darken slightly.

Morax understood that Gaia's champion was too strong to be defeated as he was. The inactive, dead sister cells kept his body well guarded. The creature had to break the fighter down another way before he could claim a victory.

The auburn one-winged angel suddenly felt trapped. The now healed being spun on him, yet the tentacle was still lodged deep in his muscle. As the monster faced him, their eyes met clashing. Glowing green orbs, reptilian in motivation, held the ex-SOLDIER captive.

The thing was in his mind, breaking down his capacity to make his own choices. Genesis was being invaded, raped, stripped of self, forced to submit to the will behind glacier emerald.

"Disarm yourself," the monster commanded.

Genesis tried to fight off the demand, and struggled to keep his fingers curled around Rapier. It was a futile battle. Soon his digits loosened and open opened. The shimmering red blade tumbled to the rocky floor.

Another tentacle flashed forward, the tip stopping at the hollow of Genesis' throat. The magus glared icy dagger when ordered to step forward.

Gen took a step and the appendage pierced him, he felt a trickle of blood ooze down the front of his neck. The thing beckoned with his hand. "Come closer."

The silver, world-destroyer was going to make the hero kill himself by being impaled on the fleshy cord, and Gen was powerless against it. There was nothing in the world the auburn angel hated more than feeling helpless. He mentally screamed at his feet to cease, to listen to him. His body refused to listen.

Genesis strode forward, and the gash in his throat opened wider, there was more blood. The angel felt his life's liquid flowing freely for the second time that week. He now had trouble breathing and he could taste the blood on his tongue._'Dear Gaia, NO! Don't let it end like this.' _His brain formed the words easy enough, yet his lips made no sound. One more step would finish him off.

"Closer, dear boy," the next Jenova issued the final command.

As if an answer to Genesis' silent prayer, a figured that had been neglected behind the Calamity moved. In her hand she held a large glowing shard of her broken resting place. She never hesitated as she ducked under the tentacles and drove the sharp end of the crystal deep into the monster's side.

Having just been punctured by a piece of the life-stream made manifest, Morax howled out his pain. It was as if someone had poured liquid fire into his side and it was rapidly spreading into his gut.

The spell that held Genesis enthralled, fizzled and he regained his free will. He leapt of the stabbing instrument, and though weakened from his wound, he raised his right hand. Magic gathered around him.

During his first year as a SOLDIER Genesis had discovered he had the ability to use magic without the aid of materia, the stones just made it easier and was less of a drain on his own personal power.

He pushed the energy forth from his body and gurgled out a shouted "Hell Fire!"

A circle of red glowing magic appeared before him, laced with intricate patterns and symbols.

Stooping to retrieve Rapier, Genesis then made a mad dash toward the woman, who was thankfully running toward him. He scooped her up in one arm, and before Ifrit could make an appearance on this plane of reality, the pair was barreling through the tunnel, fleeing the heat and carnage that would soon arrive.

As soon as Gen tasted the cool nighttime surface air, his grip around Sephiroth's maternal mother tighten and the moment they exited the cave, he took to the sky.

* * *

"Yazzy," the baby whined into the phone, "do you know what time it is?"

"Hn." The middle child snorted.

"Okay, okay, its four, Yazzy"

"He left me." Yazoo's tone dripped with venom, "he flew away and fucking left me stranded in this goddess forsaken town."

Kadaj rubbed his eyes, "who did what,...where?"

"Genesis! He left me in Nibelheim."

"What are you talken bout Yazzy. You're dreaming. Go back to sleep and weave me awone." Kadaj had this annoying habit of reverting to baby talk when he was half asleep.

"Kadaj, listen to me," there was a pause, "you know what, never mind. Just fuck it Kadaj."

"Kay Yazzy. I love you too, nigh nigh."

Kadaj closed his phone and curled back up against his sleeping lover.


	15. Chapter 11: This Planet as my Vessel

Disclaimer: Do I have to add one of these every chapter? We already know I don't own the characters or the world they're in. Square-Enix does.

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: (not many this chapter) Language, mild wing kink, Non-graphic sex.

Pairings for chapter: Rude/Loz, Yazoo/Genesis

AN1: I can't really apologize for the delay in this chapter. I had lost interest in the story for a while and nothing would come to me. Hopefully that is gone now.

AN2: I've gotten a few questions in reviews and personal messages that have asked if my story "Power Play", which features Genesis/Rufus as the main pairing is the prequel to this story. My answer is Yes...kinda. People who are reading both will notice there are a few inconsistencies, mostly when Genesis remembers Rufus being beaten and broken as a teen in this story, and that doesn't happen in "Power Play." I have tried to keep what Genesis and Rufus both remember in this story consistent to the events that happen in "Power Play," but seeing as both stories are still WIP, sometimes they might not always match up. But my co-author for "Power Play" and I are trying.

I want to thank everyone who commented on all the previous chapters. For leaving nice comments, pointing out mistakes, throwing out ideas, and telling me when some chars are acting ooc. You're responses mean the world to me as they help me become a better writer, and help take this story in the direction it goes. And thank you all for the many plot bunnies that were sent my way.

Special thanks to my wonderful beta Chance969 who kept on my butt until I got this chapter written. Much loves and hugs darling.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*

From the flat gray waste that stretched on for infinity, the barrier between Lifestream and Planet, the place where souls not welcomed by the Lifestream wondered aimlessly, two sets of blazing eyes glared down on a single being. Fiery emeralds narrowed slightly as the one-winged, tentacled monstrosity groaned out its agony and cradled in on itself.

"What's wrong with him?" Sephiroth asked the stoic, glowing goddess who was acting as his escort and companion for the time being.

"He is poisoned," Minerva answered. Like always, her statement was simple and to the point. She only ever elaborated when the subject she was speaking on required it, and even then, explanation was a rarity.

"Hmm. One wonders how that happened?" The famous ex-general-turned-madman dared a step closer, almost crossing the threshold between the Planet and the outlying boarder of the Lifestream.

The goddess had no fear of Jenova's son actually crossing; he had taxed most of his strength conjuring a mere shadow of himself to appear before the creature and protect his mother. Even now, Sephiroth's ephemeral self was heaving in breaths that it didn't need.

Besides, once Sephiroth lost all access to the Calamity's cells on the physical plane, there was no longer a hope for his resurrection. At least an easy resurrection, that is. There was still a fear that the silver ex-general could return, since he had subsumed the power and will of Jenova, but to be able to do that, he would need an excessive amount of emotions tied to him, yet there was no one left on Gaia who either cared enough about him, or hated him enough to give him that tether in which was needed to enter the physical realm. Cloud now only felt pity for him; Tifa didn't think about him; Genesis was in love with another man; Loz and Yazoo really didn't know him, so that left only Kadaj. The smallest remnant actually hated Sephiroth enough to give off that emotional spark, but Minerva had placed a 'tag' on Kadaj's soul after Reunion, so that she would know if Sephiroth's spirit was in a mile of the baby. No, she had nothing to worry about with Sephiroth. He had been tamed for the last time by her golden champion.

"Years ago, when I healed Genesis of his sickness," the Lady actually enjoyed saying the name of her most faithful servant, and if Sephiroth would have been looking, he would have seen the soft, sweet smile that touched her lips,"I did so by imbuing Jenova's dead cells with pure Lifestream. That thing," she nodded toward the crumpled body, "absorbed a bit of Genesis' blood when he attacked him."

That had been the most Minerva had spoken since she arrived at the aftermath of the battle between Morax, Genesis and Lucrecia.

The silver companion's ethereal form began to slowly pace around the injured being. He dared not let Minerva know that he felt a strong connection with this creature. There was something pulling him even closer to Morax. Sephiroth had to resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

The ex-general brushed his fingers along the barrier between the worlds, and was shocked to find it thin where the would-be conqueror lay.

"So why not just flood this entire cavern with pure Lifestream and rid us all of this headache?" Sephiroth turned his head to look at the Great Lady, hoping she hadn't noticed his discovery.

"For the same reason I did not attack Jenova with the Lifestream," again, it was a plain answer, without clarification.

"You did it with Meteor," Sephiroth's tone was becoming accusatory. "Unless, of course, you are still weak after Meteor and Geostigma." The one-winged angel couldn't help but love to mention the stigma in Minerva's presence. He knew the subject annoyed her.

"Sephiroth," the goddess hissed his name, and for a moment, the ex general felt like a small child being chastised for speaking out of turn. "Meteor was magical, therefore it fell into the realm of ethereal. That...creature...is still physical, for the time being."

Sephiroth, nodded, but he was still perplexed. Minerva was a goddess, shouldn't she be able to kill this – Morax – thing. He thought about it for a few more moments, then understanding dawned on him.

He had been right. The goddess was still weak; first from Jenova's bid for world domination two thousand years ago, then who knows how many wars had been waged across the planet's surface, on top of that there had been his Meteor, and finally, the stigma. This regal entity standing before him, could not defeat the being that threatened the planet, even if she were to pull on all the power she could muster. She just wasn't strong enough. Gaia just wasn't strong enough. Therefore she was practically dependent on her chosen champions. Sephiroth felt a smug satisfaction knowing he was the main reason for the state the planet was in at the moment.

"So we wait until Genesis and my children find a way to dispose of him?"

"If the weapons don't get him first, then, yes."

"Very well," Sephiroth deferred to the wisdom of the goddess. "If that is the case, then I should go see...my boys."

Minerva graced Sephiroth with a small, sad smile. She took great pity on him. Save for the fate of the Cetra, his story had to be one of the most tragic to be told on Gaia, and one she herself could not have intervened with. He had been a fantastic hero before his downfall. But even before Jenova had claimed him, because of his very existence, the goddess had to disown him. She had hated him and not cared a wit for his suffering. It wasn't until Sephiroth himself had subsumed the Calamity could the planet accept him into the Lifestream, and even then it was only because he had been born of two human parents.

"Very well, Sephiroth. I will meet with you again soon." The Lady stopped before vanishing, "why did you do it? Why did you save her?"

Sephiroth smirked. It was his turn to give the simple answer, "because she's my mother."

*&*&*&*

Genesis had already healed the wound in his throat by the time he landed with Lucrecia in Nibelheim. The recent run in with Man-Nova, (as he had started to call the silver haired creature) had been his second, and again he had been almost fatally injured. He was now starting to question the wisdom of Sephiroth pulling him into the Lifestream to hide him away. Unless, of course, Sephiroth had done it to throw the creature off his and Yazoo's trail.

And now Genesis had a bigger problem than just trying hide Yazoo and his brother's scent from Man-Nova. He had already pieced together that the creature was tracking down Sephiroth's family, and standing right beside him was the dead ex-general's MOTHER. How in Gaia's name was he going to defend all of them from a being he couldn't get close enough to hurt, much less kill?

The redhead sighed as he looked around, trying to get his bearings. The sleepy little town was shrouded in a vale of silence, as could be expected in the middle of the night. A thick fog had rolled down from the mountains, embracing the Tudor-style homes and businesses in a chilling blanket of white. The only sources of light cutting through the dismal mist was coming from the occasional gas powered street lantern. The overall effect sent a shiver down Gen's spine, as he sought to make out the sign for the town's inn.

"I remember this place," Lucrecia whispered, afraid the sound of her already soft voice would disrupt the stillness of the air.

Genesis nodded, though he wasn't sure if the woman could see his gesture with their limited visibility. He too remembered this place. The ending of so many lives began here, and the auburn angel carried around the weight of having been the catalyst of it all. Goddess, he hated Nibelheim!

The crimson warrior started off toward the water tower, as it was the only real landmark he could make out, when the young woman beside him took hold of his hand.

You're going the wrong way," she breathed lowly. "The inn is this way."

"And just how do you know I'm going to the inn?" Even to him, his voice seemed too loud, too out of place.

The scientist sighed, "where else would we be heading at this hour?"

Genesis snorted. Well, the lady had a point, so he allowed her to take the lead and followed her through the cool night air to the inn.

The innkeeper, a forty-ish year old, balding man, with shoulders as wide as the door frame he was standing in and beard as white as the snow-covered mountain tops Nibelheim was positioned under, was none to please about being awakened for a second time that night. However, after Genesis pulled out a neatly folded stack of gil, the man managed to find two spare rooms for rent.

"Listen," Genesis began as he escorted the lady to her room, "I know you have a lot of questions, but right now, I don't have time to answer them. I have to..." He had felt the pull of Jenova cell's infused with Mako coming from three doors down, and once he concluded things here, that's where he was going. He had a big apology to make.

"At least tell me who you are before you run off?" The woman was a lot calmer than Genesis expected her to be after being what she'd been through. Being broken out of a Mako crystal by a psycho alien hungering for your cells, couldn't be easy on anyone. But given the fact that she was Sephiroth's mother, why should he expect any different. The general himself had been able to remain calm under the worst of conditions.

Genesis blushed a shade just lighter than his hair. Well, if this wasn't a social faux pas. "My sincerest apologies, Madam. I am Genesis Rhapsodos, ex-Soldier first class." He bowed at the waist when they were outside of Lucrecia's room, "and you are?"

"Gaia's Crimson Champion? It is an honor to meet you. I am Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, ex-Shin Ra scientist." The woman held out her hand, which Genesis took, kissing the back of her palm.

"Sephiroth's mother," Genesis stated once he released her slender fingers.

The brunette had turned to put the key in the lock of the room, but stopped when Sephiroth's name was mentioned. With a wistful sigh, and a closing of her eyes, she answered weakly, "yes."

Dammit! The SOLDIER cursed himself. He should not have brought that up just yet. He had other things to do, namely finding Yazoo. "I-I'm...sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's too soon. We can talk tomorrow."

"Did you...know my son?" Lucrecia didn't turn to face the man who had saved her.

"Dr. Crescent...please...not tonight. I promise I will...tell you everything I can...tomorrow." Of all the people on Gaia Genesis didn't want to tell Sephiroth's story to, it was Lucrecia Crescent.

Finally pushing her door open, Lucrecia nodded in submission, "Very well, Mr. Rhapsodos. I've already waited this long...what's a few more hours going to hurt? But promise me," she looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes shimmering with yet to be shed tears, "Tomorrow...you will at least tell me something."

Genesis could only stare at her for a few moments. He could see so much of Sephiroth in her lovely features. The shape of her delicate face, the slight tilt of her eyes, the small nose, and the thin heart-shaped lips all belonged to Seph. How Gen's ex-lover could have ever thought he was the child of that alien bitch Jenova was beyond him.

"Until tomorrow, Dr. Crescent. Have a good night and pleasant dreams."

*&*&*&*&*&

When Loz wheezed and coughed as if his lungs were collapsing, Rude instantly relented the embrace he held the man in. The bald guy was worried that he might be suffocating the brutish remnant, so he moved until he was laying on the very edge of the bed, making sure Loz had enough space to catch his breath.

Rude shifted his position slightly so that he was propped up on one arm, while the fingers of his other hand slipped through a short, silver mess. Rude had long ago discarded his gloves, wanting to be able to touch Loz with his bare hands, and now that he was, he could tell how badly in need of a proper bath the fighter was. Cropped platinum was plastered to the man's forehead with fevered sweat so that even his side-burns were flattened with perspiration. The parts of the remnant's body that Rude could feel, (face, arms and legs) were clammy and sticky. However the worst part was probably the smell. Loz smelled of sickness, infection, death.

Continuing to pet Loz throughout his fit, Rude didn't register that the silver boy had awakened due to the coughing spell and now jade green eyes stared at him in the dimly lit room.

"You're still here," the eldest son of Sephiroth's voice cut scratchily above the soft beeping of medical machines.

"Yep," the reply was short, but anyone who knew Rude could hear the tone of relief in that one word.

And Rude was relieved. Now that he was focused on the sick man, the Turk could see how clear his eyes were. The look the silver warrior was giving him now hadn't been seen for days. Loz seemed alert, aware of his surroundings. The bald man took this as a good sign.

"Why?" Loz was grateful for Rude's presence, because he feared waking and finding himself alone, but that didn't stop him from being curious.

" Didn't wanna leave ya. I wanted to be here when you woke up." By now, Rude had removed his hand from the other guy's hair, not wanting to make him uncomfortable.

"You been here the whole time?"

"Yep. How much do you remember?"

"Bits and pieces here and there. I remember the desert prison, and mother not really mother," Loz coughed again, and closed his eyes. "You know, you didn't have to stop doing that thing with your fingers in my hair. It felt nice."

Rude let a smile slip to his lips and immediately edged nearer to the remnant again so he could begin petting his hair anew.

"I remember...a teddy bear...oh, and Yazzy's getting married." The oldest brother did his best to summon enthusiasm.

"Yeah," Rude pushed some of the damp hair on Loz's forehead away. "Anything else?"

Sephiroth's eldest adjusted the upper half of his body, and opened his eyes, "if you're asking about the surgery...yeah, I remember. My fucking leg is gone, and I'm still sick, and it's that...that...creature who looks like mothers fault."

The shinny headed Turk wrapped his arms around the now slimmer man's shoulders and drew even closer to him. Not really knowing what to say, not that Rude said much anyway, he merely held Loz tight, hoping the action would say what words couldn't.

Rude felt a sudden wetness against his shoulder, where Loz had buried his face. He felt the remnant's entire body begin to quiver. And he started to run his hand up and down the silver's back.

"Shhh," the Turk soothed, clutching the man as he cried.

"I-I'm gonna die in here," Loz's words were hard to understand at first, due to how his voice was trembling and his face pressed against Rude's neck. "In a fucking hospital, almost like the one we were created in." Loz raised his head so he could meet Rude's chocolate gaze. "This ain't no way for a warrior to go."

The bald man silently agreed with his crying charge. Loz was right, this wasn't the way a fighter like him should die. But there was hope, and now was a good time to inform Loz of that.

"Shhh," Rude inched his head forward and placed his lips on the silver haired brutes eyes, kissing away his tears. "Don't talk like that. We think we have a cure."

The remnant seemed to relax a bit when he heard this, seeing as his sobbing slowed to mere whimpering.

"Yeah?" Loz whispered tilting his head, his tear stained mouth coming into full contact with Rude's dry, soft lips.

Rude's palms started to sweat as his fingers tightened, grasping the back of Loz's gown. His face heated up and his heart was thumbing so loudly and wildly he was sure the remnant could hear it. He had been waiting since the incident at the Gold Saucer for this moment, and though he wished this would have happened under more favorable circumstances, he was certainly not unhappy to be kissing the sick man.

"Yeah. Yazoo's boyfriend, Genesis, seems to have the cure." And as Rude spoke, their lips moved in unison.

Gently, taking great care not to be forceful or demanding, the bald Turk slid his tongue between Loz's teeth, and in turn, the remnant met the action by massaging the velvety wet muscle with his own.

Rude could feel Loz's fever though his mouth, and could taste the sickness within, but he didn't care. He could think of no better way to bring comfort to the man in his arms.

Only because there was a need for oxygen, did Loz ease himself out of the sweetest kiss he'd ever received. His own body was reacting to having been lip-locked with the Turk and if it wasn't for his illness, he was sure things would have gone much further.

"What if it don't work?" He asked once he was settled back against his pillow, jade eyes not leaving Rude's face. In such a short time he had come to utterly and completely trust the Turk, and now was no different. He knew Rude would give him a straight answer.

"It will," the bald guy sighed. "It has to."

The Turk went back to stroking Loz's hair as the silver beast fell back into a more peaceful sleep. Now all that was left to do was wait for the sun to rise.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Click! The cartridge of Velvet Nightmare was released. Pop! Yazoo pushed the clip back into place for the umpteenth time that night. He was going to shoot someone, and that someone had a name. Genesis!

How dare that bastard leave him stranded in this no good, gods forsaken village. So what if this was where Nii-san and his girlfriend Tifa grew up? So what if this is the place that father had burnt down and then found Jenova? That didn't mean that he wanted to be here. Not alone anyway.

What if Father's ghost was haunting the rebuilt town? Or what if there was a lingering trace of Mother still around somewhere? Yazoo knew that at this point he was just scaring himself, but it was either that or think of the many bullet holes he was going to put into his boy...no ex-boyfriend. Sadly, he chose to scare himself, because if he thought of hurting Gen, he would get even more pissed off and there was nowhere to vent his anger.

The silver dove wasn't sure how many hours had past with him laying on the bed in his room at Nibelheim Inn, thoughts racing between the level of violence he was going to inflict on his former lover and all the what if's that had to do with this village, but one thing was positive, sleep eluded him.

Inwardly he cursed Kadaj. If his baby brother would have woken up for just a few minutes, he could have talked Rufus into getting a helicopter out here and instead of having to spend the entire night in this rat-trap Yaz would already be sleeping in a nice, big bed back in Costa del Sol.

The doll's musings were interrupted when he felt a strong pull. Jenova and Mako. So, Genesis had come back? Yazoo's heart jumped into his throat and his belly fluttered. He wasn't really stranded here anymore. Gen, his auburn angel, had returned for him. Then reality sunk in and he remember how pissed he was at his fiance. Ex-fiance...Okay, fiance.

Now that Gen was this close, Yazoo felt like he could think clearly again. He hated to admit it, but maybe...just maybe...he was over reacting a bit. And...he sighed to himself...he had started the fight. Hindsight being twenty-twenty and all, Genesis with his large onyx wing, gliding through the night sky had been beautiful, breathtaking, and exhilarating. For the life of him, Yaz couldn't remember why seeing Gen have the extra appendage had upset him so much.

Yazoo wasn't surprised in the least that he could feel his lover a short distance away. There had always been a strong pull between the carriers of Jenova cells. It was a like a common link or bond they shared. In fact, that was how the boy's had found Nii-san when they first escaped the labs, back when they were searching for Mother. It was also true that the more intimate a relationship became between two Jenova infected people, the easier it was to feel that bond.

The middle brother laid his gun off to the side as he waited for his boyfriend to come for him. However, as the minutes past and there was no knock at Yazoo's door, the feelings of hurt started to creep back in. Here he was, ready to say he was sorry and admit that he was wrong, and yet, Genesis wasn't going to even visit him? Maybe he was still angry and wasn't ready to forgive Yazoo yet. Or maybe Gen just couldn't feel him?

Whatever the case, after a few more moments had passed, the silver doll got sick of waiting. He grabbed Velvet and holstered his prized possession on his hip, '_just in case_' and started for the door.

That's when the knock came. Yazoo froze. The butterflies in his tummy returned, and for a brief instant he couldn't think. Suddenly the youth was scrambling back to his bed. He sat on the edge, trying to calm his breath. He felt like a teenager again. Not that he hadn't come to grips with that feeling. Gen just had that effect on him.

"Yaz, are you awake?" the soft voice floated through the door.

"Yeah. Come in, the door's unlocked." Yazoo removed Velvet from it's holster, but kept the firearm at his side. Again, "_just in case_."

Genesis quietly pushed open the door, his silent footfalls carrying him into the perfectly darkened room. Mako enhancements allowed both men to see in the blackness and in only three strides, Gen was before Yazoo.

The crimson champion took a knee, and Yazoo had to bite his bottom lip to keep from giggling like a teenage fangirl.

'_Get a grip,'_ the silver dove mentally chided himself, '_very soon this man is going to be your husband. You really have to stop getting all giggly and girly like this.'_

Genesis took his lovers hand, inhaled deeply and locked his sapphire gaze against emerald.

"Yaz....I hate fighting with you," Genesis hadn't rehearsed what he would say to his fiance, he planned on just letting the words flow, "We have been together for only two weeks and already we've had two really nasty fights. This last time, you wounded me so deeply that I honesty thought about just letting you go and watching you fall to...I don't want to ever get to that point with you again. You mean to much to me. But I need to know Yazoo...how much do I really mean to you?"

The silver doll swallowed hard and broke the gaze. It hadn't crossed his mind that Genesis had been angry enough to hurt him. Though he wasn't surprised. Both of his brothers used to tell him that when he was mad, his words could do more damage than his guns.

Yazoo released Velvet to run his fingers through his lover's thick cinnamon locks, though he still couldn't look at his true love, "Gen, I-I...I want to build my world around you. I love you more than anything."

The red man, still kneeling, cupped the doves chin, and tenderly eased his face downward a bit, forcing Yazoo to look at him, "If that's true, and if you really want us to work, then please, my love, stop comparing what we have now, our glorious, beautiful relationship, to what Sephiroth and I used to have. The part of my life that had him in it, is long gone. And I want something more now. Something better, something that makes me happy. And you, Yazoo, are that something. You are everything that he wouldn't or couldn't be."

The middle remnant felt the sting of a hot tear stream down his cheek, "I...make you...happy?"

Genesis stretched upward to kiss away the drop of liquid from his lover's face, "You do."

"Gen, I think I want to hear about you and father."

"Tonight?"

"No...tonight...I want something else."

A playful, wicked smile touched the corners of the silver doves lips. He moved his fingers from Gen's hair back to his treasured piece of metal known as Velvet Nightmare.

"Genesis, show me your wing again." There was a hint of sadism laced through Yazoo's tone as he put the cold barrel to the side of his fiance's head. Just because they had made up, didn't mean Yazzy wasn't still in the mood to extract a little revenge for being abandoned. "But stay right where you are."

Time ticked by to quickly for Yazoo's liking as he thoroughly explored every inch and angle of feathered protrusion jetting from his lover's shoulder. He was quick to learn that touching it in certain areas and rubbing or petting it in different ways elicited soft moans from Genesis' parted lips and soon the red angel was rock hard.

When Yazoo entered Genesis for the first time, he did it slowly, if a bit violently, and at gun point. Both seemed to enjoy the rough play immensely and by the time Gen was cumming, he was doing so with Yazzy's name tumbling from his lips and wing flapping in rhythm to his orgasm.

The sun was on the horizon when the once-again-happy and sated couple settled against each other, Genesis using his wing as a blanket. Yazoo took great delight in the act.

'Yeah, maybe it wasn't so bad having a one winged angel as a lover and soon-to-be husband' Yazoo thought, running his fingers absently along the inside of the appendage. '_I know this is something I can get used to.'_

"Yaz, I brought someone back with me."

The dove could hear the exhaustion in his lovers voice.

"My grandmother?"

"Yeah. Later you can meet her. But I haven't told her about you and your bothers yet. But then again, I really didn't get a chance to talk to her very much."

"I can't wait to meet her," Yazoo replied, his eyes already closed, dreams starting to overtake him.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Morax could feel the poison burning though his system. It was liquid fire in his veins. The agony was intense, but nothing he wouldn't live through. All he needed was a little time to heal. And a feeding or two wouldn't hurt.

He had expected the kill of the dark haired female to be gory, pleasurable, effortless. What he hadn't been prepared for, was having to face down Gaia's crimson champion. That bastard was supposed to be dead. He had watched with his own eyes the silver-haired carrier of his sister's cells stab him and then he had felt the warrior's demise. What had happened? How was the man up and walking again. Very rarely did any planet have the power to bring about a full resurrection.

Well, it seemed this planet was going to be more of a bitch then he had counted on. But that was alright. If it was a fight She wanted, then a fight he would give Her. And he would make sure Her suffering was long and drawn out. He would make Her hurt and tremble before completely destroying Her and all the pitiful, miserable beings that crawled along Her surface.

However, for the moment, he had been weakened, so it would take a little longer in conquering Her than he imagined. But Her time was coming.

The silver haired monstrosity could do little more than roll to his side when he felt a ghostly presence to his left.

"I know you're there," Morax called out to the seemingly empty cave, getting ready for another battle. While he may be sickened with poison, he was far from helpless or defenseless. "I can feel you. What do you want?"

A spectral voice ghosted in his ear, " What I want, is to sail the cosmos with this planet as my vessel."

A slight smile played on the alien's mouth, even as he began emitting so much hatred that that the emotion became palpable.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

TBC

Reviews are loved.


	16. Chapter 12 pt1 Cures and Confessions

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warnings: Language, non-graphic violence, graphic-smut, wingkink,_

_Pairings: Yazoo/Genesis_

_AN: My beta is on vacation, so I can not promise there will be no typos._

_AN2: Thank you to everyone who read, favored and alerted. A special thanks to everyone who left a comment._

_

* * *

_

"Hello?" Yazoo was still asleep when he answered his phone.

"Where the fuck are you?" Kadaj screeched in his ear. If nothing else could be said about the baby, he had one of the most annoying voices ever when one was woken up to it.

"Hmmm?" Yaz rubbed his eyes, trying to remove the crust that had built up in the corners.

"Yazoo! Where the fuck are you and your fuck buddy?" Though Kadaj had accepted Genesis as now part of his family, that didn't protect him from the little one's verbal assaults. In fact it only made the auburn warrior more susceptible. In Kadaj's young mind, the closer you were to his family, the more shit he could talk without anything happening to him.

"Kadaj?" Yazoo had to hold the PSH to his face for a moment to make sure it was right side up.

"Who the fuck else would it be?"

Yazoo sat, propping his back against the headboard. He shook his head, trying to clear it so he could focus on his baby brother.

"Kadaj...I just went to sleep, whaddya want?"

"I want to know where you are. I was up at the ass crack of dawn banging on your door. Hell, I don't even think chocobos are up this fucking early."

"Has the sun even come up yet?" Yazoo yawned. He didn't dare look at the shutters for fear that dreadful dawn-orange light in the sky would sting his vision.

"Barely. Now will you answer my question?!"

"Hn!" The silver dove snuggled against Gen's wing, trying to draw warmth, shielding himself from the morning chill.

"Don't you fucking 'Hn' me. Tell me where you are, godsdammit."

Yazoo could hear Rufus in the background, "Kadaj...you need to calm down."

"I am calm, Rufus," the youngest silver squealed, his voice snarky,"but he's not answering my question."

"Kadaj," Yazoo spoke evenly, beginning to absently stroke his lover's hair, "if you would have been listening to me when I called you last night, you would know exactly where I am."

"WHAT? Well, if you wouldn't have tried talking to me when I was asleep, then maybe I would have paid attention to you." A perfectly logical argument in the teens mind.

Yazoo just sighed and softly chuckled, "Dajy, that didn't even make sense."

"IT DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE SENSE....now...where the FUCK ARE YOU?"

Oh, his little Kadaj was so precious to him. Yazoo loved railing the baby up to the point where he was wailing like a banshee. It warmed his heart.

"I'm with Genesis in Nibelheim."

"What? What the fuck are you doing in Nibelheim?"

Yazoo, being the ass that he could sometimes be, couldn't help himself when he answered, "Visiting Grandma."

Kadaj was quiet for a minute, then finally, "huh? Jenova?" The brat princess couldn't think of anyone else it could be.

Noooo," Yaz couldn't believe what an airhead the little one could be, "if you remember correctly, we called Jenova Mother." The dove let his words sink in. "Daj, Genesis found Sephiroth's biological mother last night. She's staying here at the inn where I'm at." Now that he was more awake, his excitement could be heard.

"Oh...." Kadaj sounded dumbstruck. "Oh..." he repeated. "OH, you mean like, Sephiroth's real mom? Like, our real grandmother?" The brat was speaking quieter now, adding a lot more seriousness to his tone. "Well, what's she like? Is she like Sephiroth, her demeanor I mean? Did she tell you why she left him? Did she ever want to get to know him? Did she know about us?" And on and on came the rapid-fire, unending series of questions.

"Kadaj, I haven't..."

"What did she think about being pregnant with a child that hosted Jenova cells?"

"Kadaj, I don't...."

"Did you ask her why she chose the name Sephiroth? Did she tell you if she used to sing to...."

"KADAJ," Yazoo finally yelled, forgetting for a moment that his lover was asleep next to him, "I HAVEN'T MET HER YET."

Genesis made a slight adjustment, his feathers brushing softly against Yazoo's naked form, otherwise the redhead made no indication that he was awake.

"Oh...well...will you ask her when you meet her?"

"Hn," the older sibling snorted. "Kadaj, why are you looking for me their early in the morning anyway?"

"Yeah...that. I want to find you so I can find Genesis. Loz told Rude last night that Genesis has the cure for his infection."

"What?" Yazoo shot off the bed, disregarding any tenderness he might have shown for waking his fiance. "What do you mean, Gen has the cure?" Already the silver doll was pulling on his clothes while keeping the phone pressed tight to his ear.

"Just what I said Yazoo. Genesis has the cure for Loz....Though, I'm not really sure what it is."

"How...how did Loz know, so that he could tell Rude?"

"I don't know. All I know is that Tseng was banging on our door this morning, demanding to know where you or Genesis was, and when Rufus asked why, he told us that Loz told Rude that Gen has the cure."

"How long will it take you to pick us up?"

Yazoo could tell that Dajy had moved his mouth from the phone, "Rufus, how long will it take a chopper to pick up Yaz, Gen and Grandma in Nibelheim?"

"What is Yazoo doing in Nibelheim?" The middle child could hear in the background.

"Visiting Grandma," came Kadaj's answer.

"Kadaj...I don't think I want to know. Tell him about two hours."

Kadaj was about to relay the time when Yazoo interrupted him, "I heard. We'll meet the chopper outside the gates."

Yaz ended the call before the little one had a chance to say anything else.

* * *

Little did his silver dove know that Genesis had perfected the art of pretending to sleep. As soon as the phone had gone off, the light sleeper due to being a general in the military, became completely aware of his surroundings. However, when he realized who Yaz was talking to, Gen blurred out the conversation, focusing, instead, on more pleasant topics; such as the previous night spent succumbing to his fiance's wiles.

After semi-apologies being made from both parties, and the exciting news of Genesis' find, the homely bedroom of the inn, which was actually closer to a bed and breakfast with its richly shaded interior and lingering scent of freshly baked bread, turned into den of erotic fantasies once their lips had found each others. It was a very fond memory for the auburn angel to awaken to indeed.

Every touch of the previous night had etched itself deeply into Genesis' mind, and as his lovers soft voice faded to background noise, the SOLDIER had time to replay the experience.

The sweet, I'm sorry kiss had been snuffed by a cold, metal barrel being pressed to the side of his head, digging into the softer part of his temple. The gun's hammer clicking, sent a shiver down Genesis' spine, the type he got while facing an enemy but knowing he could defeat him. A guttural hiss forced a demand though clenched teeth.

"Your clothes...remove them...all." And even as Yazoo directed the command, his fingers seemed want to leave the charcoal feathers of Gen's outstretched wing.

Genesis' azure eyes, glowing gently in the darkness of the room, traveled up his lover's body, from his kneeling position on the hardwood floor. He drank down long, slender, shapely legs, before his gaze feel to Yazoo's fully clothed, black-leather covered groin. He then took in narrow hip, a flat, firm stomach, and a tightly toned chest, though that was harder to make out because of the jacket. His vision came to rest on the youthful, angelic face of his lover. Yet what he found there was an emotionless mask; the cold, grim features of a killer. Cat-slitted green eyes flared poison, mouth a hard, straight line without the slightest hint of movement, to either confirm or deny his intentions with the gun poised at Gen's head. And here the redhead thought he'd been forgiven. He had to admit though, he liked this side of Yazoo. It thrilled and chilled him. A small smirk tugged at his lips.

Big mistake! The butt of Velvet Nightmare collided with the side of his head, there was a cracking sound (thank the goddess for the healing properties of Mako) and temporarily, stars danced and swam before the crimson heroes eyesight. His head jerked to the side, almost knocking him off balance, and if he hadn't latched on to Yazoo's knee, he would have fallen over. The sudden jerk of his body caused Yaz to rip out a handful of soft, onyx feathers, and compared to the hit itself, that part was excruciating. A trickle of warmth ran down from the knot that was rapidly developing but that was easily dismissed. The game was on.

"Did you think I was kidding, or that I wanted...delay?" Yazoo said with an eerie purr, his long, graceful fingers soothing down where he had wrinkled the wing.

"No, Sir," Genesis had been quick to reply, finding it easy to slip into subservience, at least while they played out this fantasy. A small amount of brutality didn't bother him, it only added a level of realism to the game.

Without further hesitation, the ex-SOLDIER furled his extra appendage into the slit of his shoulder so he could slip from his coat. He let it pile on the hardwood floor, and as soon as his boots were removed, his shirt and pants followed. Standing before Yazoo in only his bikini briefs, Gen played the part well, turning his face to the side, dropping his eyes and willing a blush to color his complexion. If this was how Yazoo had wanted him, submissive and seeming afraid, then this was how Yazoo would have him.

The rough treatment and Yazoo's icy glare had caused Gen to harden and so it was, not once breaking out of the role, the redhead slowly, shyly removed his underwear, reveling his throbbing cock to an uncaring stare. He summoned forth his wing again, knowing that was truly the part of him that his lover wanted right now.

The silver dove had moved during this time, and was now standing only inches away from Genesis, but the ex-general dared not look at his lover, fear of ramification kept his head titled away, eyes averted. Hard metal against his breastbone caused a flinch and goosebumps covered his body.

"Do you fear me, Genesis?" It was a throaty whisper, no attempt to veil the threat was even attempted.

The crimson warrior nodded, not sure if he was allowed to speak during this session.

"Hn," Yaz had snorted, the tip of his gun sliding down his fiance's body, "I'm not sure that you do. This..." Velvet's nozzle was gliding down the underside of Gen's shaft, "suggests otherwise."

Genesis' reaction had been involuntary, his hips thrust forward, pushing his cock against Yazoo's weapon, dependent upon that cool sensation, if for no other reason than to sooth his inflamed skin. He rocked again as the firearm moved softly, barely touching, the other side of his prick.

Yazoo took another step, and now his fully clothed frame was touching Gen, chilling leather against scorching-hot flesh. Genesis still did not look at him, not even when the middle remnant cocked his head, and laid it on his lover's strong shoulder. Genesis felt his boyfriend's long hair tickling against his arm, and he had desperately wanted to end their role-play, grab those silver strands and throw Yazoo down on the bed. Strength of will alone kept him in character.

"Look at you," Yaz's breath washed across his ear and cheek, the barrel of the gun tracing small circles around Gen's leaking head, "you disgust me..."

Genesis tried to remain immobile, but his body had other ideas and he groaned as if in pain when he pushed his swollen tip up against Velvet yet again.

"Whore!" Yaz spat, entwining his hand in cinnamon locks and forcing Gen to the bed, careful that the down covered body part didn't hit him.

Genesis wound up with his chest flat on the mattress and his ass in the air. On instinct, his legs fell open, leaving himself exposed and vulnerable to the penetrating gaze of his lover. Yazoo's weight joined his own from behind, and soon after, one delicate hand was caressing his overly sensitive wing, while the other traced down the line that split his ass in half.

The silver dove must have taken the time to open his jacket and free his cock while he was still standing, because that miniscule amount of foreplay was the last he received before Yazoo's engorged was pushing at his entrance, spreading him wide.

Genesis inhaled sharply, wishing his boyfriend wold have seen him better prepared.

Yazoo's fingertips dug deep into the angel's wing, touching skin, and he slowly played upward, ruffling the feathers in a way that turned Genesis into an electric nerve ending. The SOLDIER's head flew back and a moan of sheer ecstasy tumbled from his throat. Yazoo took advantage of Gen's cry of pleasure and thrust forward, embedding himself even deeper inside.

The remnant was long, wide and heavy, a special trait he had to have gotten from his progenitor. And though Genesis had taken a lover inside him many times in the past, it had been ten years since he was last taken. A jolt of agony traveled up his spine and his stomach immediately began to cramp, but the warrior took the entire length of his fiance only uttering hard breaths and the occasional grunt. A lesser man would have been screaming. But quickly enough, Genesis' pain was replaced by pleasure, and soon he was pushing back against the iron-hard, impaling rod.

"Like I said," Yazoo hissed once he had bottomed out, "whore!"

"Genesis," the middle child's tone was soft and sweet, dispelling the memory, forcing Genesis to open his eyes.

"Hmmm?" the one winged seraph hummed to his lover, greeting the dawn rather blissfully.

"Kadaj is getting Rufus to have us picked up within the hour."

Genesis turned his fresh, creamy face towards the window, basking in the faint, bluish light of a new day. "It must be nice to be Rufus Shinra."

"Hn," Yaz almost sounded disgusted, "I can think of many qualities you have that he is lacking." The dove gathered Gen's clothes from the floor and handed them over.

"Oh, do elaborate, darling."

While the crimson hero dressed, Yazoo sang out a list of praises.

* * *

Lucrecia was awake and ready when the knock came. The night had held no sleep for her, the dark circles under her eyes a testament. Two names had warred for dominance in her restless mind. Vincent and Sephiroth. She had thought madness would claim her when question after question about Vincent plagued her, and yet every time she tried to fancy a suitable scenario for him and his present life, images of Sephiroth fluttered under her eyelids, dispelling the daydreams of her one true love with his presence.

Sephiroth, the dream son, the nightmare, child of the calamity, was much more tangible for her. She had seen him only hours before and he...he had saved her life. Lucrecia's soul wept at the image that had seemed to be stuck on repeat. '_Dear Gaia, what did I do?_' She questioned remorsefully each time her silver son's shadowed form expelled the distant, fleeting, watery pictures of Vincent. '_Mother is the name of God on the lips and hearts of all children,_' the wicked prayer echoed as she tried to get a flimsy hold on the guilt which was drowning her.

Her stomach churned when a second, albeit louder, knock rang through her room. She swallowed hard, not sure she was ready to meet one of her own descendents. She didn't know what she would say to him, how to greet him, or even how to treat him. There was so much explaining to be done, and deep in her heart, she knew this boy, the son of Sephiroth, had all reasons to hate her. But she would not hide away again, nor would she obfuscate the truth. She just didn't know how she could ever justify allowing a mad scientist to take her child and use him for an experiment? How could she herself have birthed a child in the name of science.

The one time Shinra employee had barely noticed the surroundings of the quaint little room she had spent the night in. Had her thoughts not been so preoccupied with disgrace, and had her eyes not stung from tears that were shed, then maybe she would have appreciated the baby-blue painted room with it's paper border of white trim inlaid with blue lilies. Maybe she would have liked the small white stone fireplace which had kept her warm through past regret chilled her. She might have adored the twin bed that's sheets matched the walls and quilt that was coordinated to bring out the highlights of the interior. She may have even considered having a room exactly like it when she owned a home and had a family to call hers.

Lucrecia wrung her hands as she crossed the room to answer the knocks. She forced herself to stop before opening the door to allow herself a moment of composure. Her heart was about to burst in her chest and she felt her cheeks grow hot. She had to will her fingers to quit trembling and only after the third rap on the wooden barrier did she pull it open.

The lovely scientist had always considered herself to be a strong woman, usually able to keep her emotions in check, but this moment had depleted her reserve. Even before she twisted the handle, her vision began to grow hazy and just a second before gazing at her visitors she felt herself divorce her body. She watched the scene play out as though she were a third party observer.

"Miss Crescent," Genesis was the one standing before her and he took the initiative, "We will be departing from Nibelheim within the hour, but before we go, there is someone I'd like you to meet."

Lucrecia had remained focused solely on the redheaded man, to the exclusion of everything else in the vicinity. The tall, silver haired boy, who was right behind the ex-SOLDIER, went undetected due to the scientist's nervous state.

Lucrecia's head bobbed in acknowledgment to the news of their departure, however, it was several long breaths later before she came to terms with the fact that she now face to face with her greatest sin. She wanted to run and hide, wanted to be back inside the Mako crystal where she had been blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She wished she were any where but here.

"Miss Crescent, this is Yazoo, your grandson. Yaz, this is your grandmother, Lucrecia Crescent." Gen stepped aside after the introduction.

Lucrecia made herself look at the boy, burdening her eyes with every detail she could see. And when she saw him, discarding the blinders of guilt to really look at him, something inside her calmed and softened. He didn't possess the stunning majesty of the spawn of Jenova she had created. He wasn't the dream son that she had forsaken. Oh, he was beautiful to be sure, but he wasn't Sephiroth, and for that reason, Lucrecia found that she could...claim him. She could learn to love him. She would be proud to say "Yes, he is my grandson." She was filled with relief and some of the guilt was eased, at least for now.

Heedless of the boy's curious look and the proper introduction about to be given, a smiling Lucrecia Crescent took a step forward and pulled the tall, elegant child against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she nuzzled her face against his shoulder.

"Hello, Yazoo," she choked through a fresh batch of tears, wanting to accept him and to be accepted "I'm your grandma."

The woman missed the look of absolute terror that crossed Yazoo's face, as he shot a help-me glare to his boyfriend.

"Hello...Grandma," Yaz finally managed stutter out weakly.

* * *

Sephiroth watched through narrowed eyes as the helicopter left the small village transporting his birth mother, one of his three sons, and his ex lover. The silver demon thought it ironic that only after he had died three times did he have some semblance of what could be called a family. It sickened him. And to top it off, only one of those people had ever given more than a damn about him, seeing him as more than just a weapon to be utilized, but in the end, even Genesis had abandoned him.

Adjusting the weight of Morax on his shoulder, the ex-general walked deeper into the town, not at all incumbered by the sick ones weight. He had carried much heaver men, with even more grievous wounds off of blood soaked battlefields, while bullets ricocheted all around him. Comparatively, Morax was much easier to move.

The warrior allowed a small, cruel smirk touching the edge of his lips. '_This pathetic waste of a town is just not meant to stand,_' he thought as propped up his baggage against the side of a building. 'Tobias' Barber Shop' Sephiroth quickly noted the name. Well, all that was left to do was wait for Tobias to come and open his shop.

Usually, Sephiroth was not one to outright commit murder. He was a warrior, a war general, one trained to kill, but gross slaughter he had found beneath him. Nibelheim's first incident wasn't an act of murder, it was vengeance against those who turned a blind eye to those who had so horribly ripped apart his "mother" Regardless however, he was not above sinking to whatever means necessary to accomplish his own ends, and if that meant the death of every man, woman and child on this miserable planet, then so be it.

Leaning against the small shop, arms and legs crossed casually, the silver general passed the time wrapped in his own thoughts, contemplating on what was next to come, sparing an occasional glance to the only being on the planet who truly shared a bond with him; they were of the same species. There had been a time, when Sephiroth had tried to forgive the past. He had given it an effort to safe guard those who were supposed to mean something to him. Even when the creature had landed, Seph had protected Loz and then Lucrecia. But it didn't matter, he had been unable to release the strongest part of himself, the part that made him _him_, and surrender to only being a memory. Minerva had tried to convince him to let go, had hoped that by helping Loz, Lucrecia and Genesis, he would be able to give himself to the Lifestream. Oh, how wrong she was.

As soon as he had felt how weak the barrier between worlds were in the presence of Morax, and once the creatures hate had seeped into him, had been geared toward him, Sephiroth knew he had a way back. He had taken full advantage of the situation, and made a deal with the creature. The one winged angel would help Morax heal and assist in subduing the planet, if Sephiroth, once Gaia was under Morax's reign, would be allowed to use it to sail through the cosmos and seek out the Promised Land. The silver-haired alien had quickly agreed, knowing that having someone like Sephiroth, someone who was half of what he was, could only be a benefit.

Like Sephiroth had wagered, as soon as the sun had brought Nibelheim to life, a gangly man, no older than the general himself, having shoulder-length brown hair, a handsome, cheerful face, and a disposition as bright as the morning that greeted them, came to open his quaint little business.

With a smile, Tobias welcomed the long haired man dressed in black leather, but with a glance at Morax, the man's features fell.

"What's wrong with him?" the barber questioned, taking a step closer to the ill man. Seph could hear the naivety in the young man's voice.

"He needs a doctor, but before that, could you help me get him to the inn?" Sephiroth's tone was flat, in no way sounding concerned for the fallen victim.

"Of course," Tobias quickly went to the opposite side of the alien, and with the silver demons help, they hoisted Morax to his feet.

A few paces forward and Sephiroth noticed the tendrils breaking through the back of his companion. He released Morax, and stood watch. It was the second time he had seen the being feed, this time as a material being. He could see the energy that belonged to the young barber being siphoned through the tentacles, feeding into the creature, making him stronger, making him better.

With a "humph," that teetered between interest and boredom, Sephiroth finally turned away, climbing up the water tower, leaving Nibelheim to its fate. He sat atop the tower, listening to the screams of the dying below. The glowing, life-giving ball of fire traversed the sky as it had since the beginning of time, and as he muted out the valley of death, one question gripped Sephiroth's mind; one he often pushed aside, for he knew then that the red angel was lost to him, but now it needed pondering. '_I wonder if Gen will want come with me?_'

Night finally fell on the village of the damned, and with a raised, black-gloved hand, Sephiroth burnt Nibelheim and all her dead, to the ground, this time to never again be resurrected.

* * *

Yazoo was more than a little surprised that Kadaj was not among those who would escort them back to Costa del Sol and it must have shown on his face, because no sooner had he taken a seat and strapped himself in, he was handed one of the headsets that would allow conversation to be heard over the noise of the aircraft.

"I left him back at the hospital with Loz," Rufus said, seeing the look on the middle brother's face, "I figured that he would want another person he was comfortable with, considering what a big day this is."

"How very thoughtful of you Rufus," Yazoo couldn't contain the venom from dripping from his tone. He waited until they were in the air before finishing his statement, "though I wonder if it was really Loz's benefit you were concerned with?"

"Even after yesterday, you still question my motivations?" The blond turned in his seat to eye Yazoo.

"Sex does not equate to trust, Mr. President." The silver dove level his gaze at the blonds and a stare-down ensued. It was Rufus who broke the silence.

"Very well, if you must know, my reasons are two-fold. The first is Loz. He would feel much better if he not only saw Rude's face when he awakened, but one of his brother's as well. And the second, I wanted to meet your...grandmother, before Kadaj did, to make sure he hasn't gotten his hopes up for nothing."

"How very noble of you Rufus." Yazoo rolled his eyes and turned his head toward the window.

The ruler of the world angled a bit further in his chair to face the dark-haired woman who had boarded the helicopter with Yazoo and Genesis. He eyed her up and down. She looked far to young to be a grandmother, but given the circumstances surrounding the boys, he wasn't too taken aback.

"Hello, ma'am," the man in white flipped his golden locks before holding out a hand, "I am President Rufus Shinra. And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Lucrecia found herself staring into the most electric blue eyes she had ever seen, and the man who held himself with impeccable grace and authority was more than just hansom. She was not above the charms of a gorgeous man who wielded such power. The name Shinra was by far from being unfamiliar to her, and anyone with eyes could see this was her former employers son.

Blushing slightly, the scientist smiled, holding the man's gaze. She put her tiny hand in his, and shook firmly.

"Dr. Lucrecia Crescent, Mr. President."

A yellow eyebrow arched, and Rufus noticed the lady had yet to release his hand. He found the gesture almost adorable.

Shinra continued the handshake, "Really? I have read your file Dr. Crescent. You were a brilliant scientist before you went into hiding."

"Thank you, Mr. President," the woman turned an even deeper hue at the compliment, dropping her eyes, not realizing her hand was still in his.

"So..." Rufus quickly glanced at their still moving hands, and smiled, finding this quite amusing, "your our boy's grandmother?"

The woman's head shot up, "boys? As in...more than one?"

Genesis and Yazoo both shot her a look. It was Yaz who answer.

"Yes, I have two other brothers. One older, Loz, and one younger, Kadaj."

"Oh..."was all the could manage.

It was Genesis who reached forward and pulled Lucrecia's hand from Rufus'. Lucrecia looked as if she were about to crawl in a whole and die when she realized that she had been holding the president's hand until that very moment.

"What's wrong, Genesis,"Rufus addressed him for the first time that day, "jealous?"

"Hardly," the redhead waved him off nonchalantly and went back to the book he had been reading since the moment they got on the craft.

"Don't worry, Grandmother, you will like my brothers. But I warn you, it might take some time to adjust to their personalities." Yazoo was soft and respectful when he spoke to her.

"It is very fortunate that we have you with us, Dr. Crescent," Rufus said, talking again to the woman, "our files show that you are a genetic scientist. Is that correct?"

"Yes." It was a quick answer and Rufus could tell her mind was now elsewhere. Probably on the fact that she had three grandchildren and not just one.

"Good. Then this saves us a lot of time and trouble. You see, your oldest grandson, Loz, is sick and we've come by way of knowing that Genesis has the cure."

The white book Genesis was reading closed, and he stuffed it back into his inner jacket pocket, "it's about time we came to this part. How is it I have the cure?"

"Your cured Jenova cells," Tseng, who had been silent this entire type, listening only to the banter of the others as he flew the helicopter, finally spoke up.

"Tseng? I didn't even realize you were our pilot. Tell me, are you still upset about the fireball I threw in your face?" Genesis, knowing how serious the conversation had turned, tried to ease his own now darkened mood with a bit of humor.

The Turk remained quiet, effectively ignoring the ex-SOLDIER, leaving Rufus to continue.

"The cured Jenova cells in your body, Genesis. They will counteract the sickness in Loz. Only a small amount should suffice."

Genesis sighed, and dropped his head back against the seat. He let his eyes close. '_Why me? Did you perverse me only to pit me against the second coming of Jenova and to act as an experiment yet again?_' His prayer to Minerva was bitter.

A warm hand was in his, and Genesis opened his eyes to see Yazoo pleading with him silently.

"Wait a minute," Lucrecia had been looking between Genesis and Rufus, but now she was only focused on the redhead, "you're project G?"

"No," the auburn angel spat, "my name is Genesis. But yes, I am the first of the project G experiments."

"The dormant cells were almost guaranteed to kill you. I tried explaining that to Professor Hollander."

"One of us did die," Gen's hand closed on Yazoo's and had the silver remnant not been stronger, the bones of his hand would have been crushed.

"I'm...I'm terribly sorry." The scientist seemed truly apologetic.

Yazoo groaned when the pressure became unbearable, and his lover tuned to him. Seeing the doll in pain softened Gen's mood and he released the crushing grip on his beloved.

"Will this kill me?" the warrior asked Lucrecia, already knowing that even if it did, he would agree to it, so that Yazoo wouldn't lose his brother.

"I...don't know. Usually a small transfer of cells doesn't affect the donor at all. However, you are a special case. I will have to gather more information about you and the recipient."

"That recipient is your grandson," Genesis' glare was cold, "and he has a name. It's Loz. And my name is Genesis," the angel was on the verge of yelling. "we are not patients, and I am Not 'the donor' and he is Not 'the recipient."

Lucrecia wanted to draw in on herself. She hadn't thought the man who had saved her the previous night could be so terrifying. "of-of course not. I didn't mean...."

"I know what you meant...Doctor." With a sneer, Genesis pulled back out his trusted Loveless, and buried himself in the words, least he run the bitch through.

The chopper landed atop Costa del Sol's hospital. Yazoo exited the aircraft with more questions than he'd ever had before.

TBC

A review, even if it's to say you hated it, would be loved.


	17. Chapter 12 pt 2 Cures and Confessions

_**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine**_

_**Rating: NC-17**_

_**Pairings: Gen/Yaz, Rufus/Kadaj, Loz/Rude**_

_**Warnings: Language**_

_AN1-Yes, I know that the updates for this story have become farther and farther apart. A lot of that is because my believes have changed for both Seph and Gen's motivations, and I'm now seeing how OOC these chars really are. However, if I were to bring the chars back IC, it would change the story completely. So, I'm trying to write against my views of a char. My only excuse is that I was still pretty new to the fandom,and hadn't locked down my personal views of the chars yet, and I was still pretty new to writing altogether. If there is anyone who still cares about this story, you have my apologizes for the sporadic updates. _

_AN2: To anyone who's been following this story and Power Play, you probably already know that due to my co-writer leaving the fandom, Power has been discontinued. I've made some references in this chapter to that story, as my own personal homage to that story, because I was so sad that I had to give it up. So, to anyone who does follow both, I can now safely say, that "yes" Power is the prequel to this story and it does detail how Gen and Rufus got together, and in previous chapters of this story, it is explained why Gen and Rufus broke up. _

_AN3: Thank you. Everyone who's kept up with the story, who's reviewed and who's favored and/or alerted._

**%$ PF $%**

Anticipation settle into the core of his gut, coiling around his intestines like a cobra preparing to strike. A human woman should not be stirring this kind of emotion, should not be causing self-doubt or panic so intrusive he felt like he would be sick. Yet, every time the teen tried to calm himself, a nagging little voice in the back of his head invaded his thoughts, '_what if I'm not good enough?_' the voice asked persistently, '_what if I'm nothing more than a poor little remnant to her?_'

Time was crawling, unable to outpace his nerves, as if it were to heavy to move. '_They should be here by now,_' the teen kept glancing at the clock on the wall every few seconds while he paced the corridor outside his brother's room. Rufus had called roughly an hour ago, telling him they were on they way back. '_So, where are they? What if she didn't want to meet me and asked to be dropped off somewhere else? What if Yazoo made such a bad impression that she wants nothing to do with any of us? I will kill Yazoo if that's what happened_.' The boy began chewing on his bottom lip, eyes roaming from the clock to peer down the hallway, willing Rufus, Yazoo and the rest to appear.

Kadaj had just gone into another tirade of nihilistic mental banter, when the door to Loz's room opened, and Rude stepped out. The youth turned to face the bald man, half expecting the Turk to deliver news of the most devastating kind. The silver haired youth held his breath, waiting for Rude to speak, trying to peek around the wide door of stocky muscle barring entry into the room. At least Kadaj knew that Loz hadn't died, he would have felt it if he had.

"Hey kid, your bro says whatever you're spazzing about...stop. It's makin him sick to his stomach." Rude nodded, adjusted his glasses, and went back into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kadaj stared blankly at the recently occupied space, then sighed. While most of the time the empathic power between the brothers was a blessing, in situations like this, it was a curse. Thinking an apology in order, the brat-princess placed his hand on the doorknob, however, before he got the chance to turn it, several light clicks against tile flooring reached his ears.

In the space between sound touching his audio perceptions and whirling to receive visual confirmation, Kadaj's heart plummeted. The coiled snake struck. She was here! An irrational fear seized him. It wasn't the horror he felt when he had been in the presence of the new Jenova, this fear was something all too human; the fear of rejection.

The floor had become magnetized, a force holding the youngest remnant in place, refusing to release him so that he could move forward to meet the party – which consisted of Rufus, Tseng, Yazoo, Genesis, and a lovely dark haired woman Kadaj had never met, but felt like he knew.

"Kadaj," Rufus was suddenly beside his young lover, though couldn't recall the exact moment he approached, "you're looking pale. Are you alright?"

'_She came! That's her and she's beautiful.'_ Tearing his gaze from the woman who had been the target of his focus, Kadaj turned his head toward his lover, "is that...her?" The teen somehow managed to push the statement out though it was little more than a whisper. He knew the answer to the question, but it was the only thing he could think to say.

Rufus flipped his blond hair out of his face, and smirked, "Kadaj, I would like you to meet Lucrecia Crescent. Miss Crescent, this is Kadaj, youngest son of Sephiroth."

Usually, Kadaj hated being known as Sephiroth's son, but in this instance, he didn't mind so much – it meant he had family, someone related to him that wasn't one of his brothers. Forcing himself to move, he took a step forward and held out his hand. The woman did likewise, and for the first time in his life, he was touching, actually making skin to skin contact, with the closest person to a mother, he'd ever known. He wanted to rush into her arms, to be held and coddled. He wanted this lady to want to get to know him, ask him how he's been, to tell her of everything that's happened.

And then he did. He removed his hand, which was about the same size as hers, from the shake and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. The move must have startled her because she tensed, but he didn't care, and he tightened the embrace when she didn't push him away. "Can...can I call you...grandma?" He asked, his voice sounding younger than ever.

For all his outward appearance – a teen becoming a man – inside, Kadaj was still a child, with all the needs for affection that children crave.

He felt her slender form relax, her fingers starting to rub up and down his back in a comforting motion. "Yes, Kadaj, you may." To him, Grandma's voice was heavenly. In that moment, he knew that she was perfect, but he realized something else as well, her perfection was tainted. She had the cells of Jenova in her. She was just like the rest of them: him, Loz, Yazoo, Genesis, and Cloud. Flawed in her perfection; an alien, a goddess.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, not wanting to let her go. He didn't know her, but that was okay, she was his family, and he loved her.

The moment of tenderness was broken up by Yazoo. He put his hand on Kadaj's shoulder and gently guided him from Lucrecia's arms.

"Kadaj, Grandmother knows how to save Loz, so we have to let her get to work. After Brother is well, we will have time to get to know each other."

The youngest was loath to be removed from Lucrecia's embrace, however, Yazoo was right; Loz came first.

"Alright Yaz, catch me up to speed. How is Gen the cure and what does Grandma have to do with it?"

And so Yazoo, along with Rufus and Lucrecia explained to the little one exactly how his oldest brother's life would be saved. It sounded simple enough, and he was all for it until he saw how withdrawn Genesis seemed.

Moving away from the group to where Genesis was hanging in the background, Kadaj wrapped his hand around his Yazoo's lover's arm. The redhead tensed up under his grasp, and the teen was suddenly upset that his middle brother wasn't standing beside his lover, trying to calm him.

"What's wrong Gen? Don't you want to save Loz?"

Shooting the boy a sidewards glance, Genesis then caught his fiance's gaze. Keeping his eyes locked with Yazoo's, the auburn angel put his fingers over Kadaj's hand, "I want very much to save Loz's life. It's just that...that..."

It was brunette woman who finished Genesis' statement, "the procedure is quite painful. I will be extracting the cells from the gray matter in his spine, which means the needle will have to go between his vertebrae. There is where the largest number of Jenova cells exist, running through the entire nervous system. On the upside, the extraction shouldn't take very long."

Genesis snorted, "the down side to that; because the process is fairly quick, it would be a waste of time, money and effort to give me anything more powerful than a local anesthetic." He sighed.

Kadaj's small hand tightened on Genesis' arm. Over the last week or so, especially since they'd had sex, the baby remnant had become quite fond of his soon-to-be brother in law, and he ached inside knowing Gen was about to be hurt. However, the logical part of his mind, so rarely used, took over and he knew the redhead was only doing this for the eldest. The teen really was starting to love the older ex-SOLDIER.

"Well, Yazzy will be able to go in and hold his hand, right?" Kadaj looked at his grandmother, wanting Gen to have some comfort during the procedure. Yazoo also looked hopeful when the little one voiced the question. He didn't want the one true love of his life going through that alone.

Lucrecia shook her head, "I am sorry, but only the doctors should be in the room. The change for infection and mishap are significantly decreased."

All three men looked crestfallen, and the scientist wasn't sure how to proceed, so she changed the subject.

"Mr. President, I need to speak with the hospital staff to find out how much Mako is on hand. If there isn't enough, some will have to be flown in."

Rufus, who had been largely ignored once he had finished helping explain how Genesis was going to save Loz, nodded. "Very well, Dr. Crescent, follow me."

Lucrecia accompanied Rufus, with Tseng following closely behind. Once the three had turned down another hall, Kadaj's arms flew around Genesis' waist.

"I don't want them to hurt you, Gen." He buried his face into the man's arm.

Yazoo also moved to the pair and embraced both of them. Standing face to face with his lover, the silver dove whispered, "Thank you, Genesis." He inched forward and let his lips fall softly on his fiance's.

Returning the kiss, then shaking his head, the auburn angel pet both of the boy's backs. "Would you guys stop worrying. I've done this before. It will be alright." Yazoo merely tightened his arms.

**&% PF %&**

Rufus, with Kadaj on his lap, Yazoo, holding Genesis' hand, and Lucrecia, sitting in a chair across the loveseat the men were occupying were now waiting in the hospital waiting room for Tseng to return with a fresh supply of Mako.

Sephiroth's mother had already went and met Loz, and though he was happy to see and meet her, the infection raging through his body caused him to be delirious. From her assessment, it was only due to the Jenova cells and Mako that was keeping him alive. She had promised him and herself that they would have a better introduction when he was healed. After that, all that was left to do was wait.

"Well," it was Yazoo who broke the monotony of clock watching, "since we have another hour before Tseng gets back, I would like answers to a few of my questions. And Gen, you promised to tell me." He squeezed his lover's hand. The ex-SOLDIER was trembling slightly and Yaz hoped that talking would help ease his nerves.

Genesis looked at the small group seated around him and exhaled. "What do you want to know, Yaz?"

"About Sephiroth. From what I've gathered, you were the closest person to him. What was he like and how does Moth...Jenova fit into this?"

Kadaj adjusted his small frame on Rufus' lap. There was a part of him that wanted to go sit at Lucrecia's feet, but another part, a stronger urge, kept him glued to his lover. He felt warm and safe with Rufus. And right now, he wanted the comfort of people he knew.

Adding on to Yazoo's words, the teen piped up, "Yeah. Even though I was closest to Sephiroth for awhile, I didn't know what he knew. And when we were searching for Jenova, there was never a true understanding of why...just the overwhelming urge that we had to find her. Whatever feelings we had toward the situation, we had to put our own..." the baby searched for the right words, because for him, it was so hard to describe, "...labels on. I called it the need for wanting a parent. I'm not sure what labels Loz or Yazzy attached to the quest. We really didn't talk about it. Talking reminded us that we were somehow incomplete."

The middle child nodded his silver head, "I wanted protection. I knew we were the cause of the Geostigma, and because of that, and the fact we were looking for Mother," he realized at the last moment his slip, but didn't bother to correct it, "we had a lot of people who wanted to hurt us: Cloud, Shin-Ra, even the planet. I thought if we could just find Jenova, then we would be safe. I didn't realize how wrong I was until I saw how Sephiroth had used Kadaj and then let him die. I was so hurt and so angry that I...I took it out on the only other living person on top of the Shin-Ra tower that day. I shot Cloud."

Genesis didn't like seeing his lover in pain, so pushing his own anxieties to the back of his mind, he pulled his silver dove into a tight embrace, wanting to quiet those memories. He too had memories, some far more vicious than Yazoo's, so he could sympathize with the emotional scars his fiance wore.

Stroking Yazoo's beautiful, soft hair, Genesis Rhapsodos began his tail. His voice was low at first, as if uttering the words to loud would bring the memories to life.

"My story, my life, my fate, always has been, and I fear always will be, connected to Sephiroth's."

The group barely breathed when the auburn angel started talking.

"I grew up as any normal, privileged child would. I lived in the nicest home in our village, had the nicest clothes, the best education, and servants to wait on me hand and foot. But, for some reason, I was kept away from the other children in the village. My parents told me I was special, and they were beneath me. However, that didn't stop me. When I was ten, I met my best friend, Angeal Hewley."

A breath sucked in by Lucrecia interrupted for a pause, and Genesis shot her a look that would have murdered her instantly, "You knew," he bit toward the scientist. "You knew and never once tried to help any of us. Maybe if you would have intervened, my brother – my biological brother – would still be alive. Had maybe...you thought...for one fucking moment...of someone other than yourself, none of any of it would have happened." His teeth were clenched and he was hissing venom at the brunette.

How could she respond to that? She already shouldered so much burden, was there a way one could handle any more guilt? She turned her face away from Genesis, and tried to keep hidden the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

Yazoo lifted his head, and ran a finger down his lover's cheek. He had a feeling that Genesis was correct, knew his lover had every right to hate his grandmother, but he wanted to hear the rest of the redhead's story.

"Gen, please. I can only imagine how upsetting this must be, I don't know how I would handle loosing one of my brothers, but...I want to know what happened. Please?"

Shin-Ra flipped his blond hair out of his eye, and looked around his teen love, "besides Rhapsodos, if it were me, I wouldn't want to piss of the person who would be shoving a needle in my spine in less than sixty minutes."

Kadaj dug his heel into Rufus' shin, "Shut up! You are so not helping." The teen felt Rufus' glare bore into his back, and he knew he'd be in trouble later, but that was okay, he always loved Rufus' punishments.

Waiting until he was calm again, Genesis continued, "Angeal and I grew up together, experiencing all the pleasures and pains of childhood. We were closer than any two people could ever be, and we swore that our bond would never break. Hell, he was my guinea pig when I was trying to create Dumb Apple Juice. It was right after I'd perfected the recipe and my parents began its production, Sephiroth came on the scene. And when I first read about him in news paper clippings, I had only one goal; I was going to meet him and share just one apple from Banora with him. At the time, it made perfect sense; we were the same age, he was becoming a hero, and I was going to be a hero. Now mind you, 'Geal and I were only thirteen at the time, still too young to join SOLDIER, but I vowed that I was going to join the army, meet Seph, and share a damn apple with him. We..."

"Wait a minute," Kadaj broke Genesis' flow, "you're the creator of Dumb Apple Juice?" From the half-grin pulling up only one side of the redhead's lips, the silver boy knew he'd gotten it right. "Holy shit, Gen...that stuff is the bomb...OWW!" He turned his head to scowl at Rufus, who had just jabbed him in the lower back, before focusing on the auburn angel once again, "Sorry, Gen."

With a flick of his wrist, Genesis dismissed the little one's intrusion, and carried on, "We, Angeal and myself, did become SOLDIER; we even became 1st's, heroes, though neither of us reached the level of fame and recognition that Sephiroth did. I was a SOLDIER for ten years before I found out I was...sick, degrading, rotting from the inside out. That's when I left Shin-Ra, taking a good amount of 2nd's and 3rd's with me, and began my clone army. I set a portion of my clones against Shin-Ra, while reserving a handful so that the scientist who was responsible for my creation worked on a cure. Shin-Ra simply dubbed this period of time..."

"The Crisis," Rufus said. "I remember when you first left, Gen. I was...unhappy." The President flipped his golden fringe out of his eyes. " I also remember when Angeal defected with you, however, I was already in exile, kept prisoner in Junon at the time."

"It was just as well, Mr. President," at this point, the redhead was careful to avoid looking at Lucrecia. He would lay blame once again, and honestly, it wasn't all her fault. Besides, Rufus was right about not wanting to piss off the person who was going to be shoving a needle in his back. "I was slowly going insane, and I ceased caring about anyone. I was angry, and I wanted the cure. Not you, not Sephiroth, not Hollander, not my parents, not even Angeal mattered. I became obsessed with Loveless, believing the 'Gift of the Goddess' my only salvation. Funny how, in the end, I was right. After having lost everything I ever loved, I began to wonder if surviving had been worth it. The people I cared for the most were either dead or had moved on, even Angeal's little puppy had been lost, so what was left for me? Death was not an option, because I'm not that much of a looser, so I decided to sleep."

Yazoo ran his fingers down Genesis' cheek, hoping the memories didn't hurt too bad, but he had to ask, "Where does Sephiroth fit into all this? You said that you were connected. How?"

The lady scientist, who had all but closed herself off from the conversation, perked up when she herd the question. She too was interested; any insight to be had from Sephiroth's youth was a blessing.

A smirk formed on Gen's lips and his eyes became distant as he relived his years with the silver general. "For almost the entire time I was a SOLDIER, Sephiroth and I were lovers. We were polar opposites, two sides of the same coin, complementing, completing, and opposing each other at ever turn. We understood each other in ways no one else could, not even Angeal. Why we had such a close bond, I'm not sure. But as those with Jenova cells already know, the cells do create a connection between people. It just so happened that the link formed between Sephiroth and myself was probably the strongest ever created."

"It's because you were both the first born from each respective project. Yes, you and Angeal might have been born at the same time from Gillian, but you came first, which means you got the largest amount of the inactive Jenova cells." It was Lucrecia who offered the explanation.

Genesis narrowed his eyes when she spoke, "but it was Angeal who was considered the success. I was deemed the failure."

Lucrecia snorted, "And yet, of the three original projects, you are the one still alive. Maybe one should redefine the terms failure and success?"

Having no way to refute that, and surprised that he liked the way she put it, the auburn angel continued, "When I say Seph and I were connected, you have to realize, Sephiroth was the reason I joined SOLDIER, he brought out the best and worst in me. He was proud of me even when it was he who was receiving the glory for my accomplishments. And I loved him, and wanted to spend every free moment I had with him. And I was bitter and jealous and I hated him because he was better than me. Yet, looking back on it...he never saw himself as better. He always considered me an equal.

You have to understand something, Yazoo," he brought his lovers hands to his lips and kissed the palms when he saw tears starting to cloud those emerald eyes, "above all things, we were SOLDIER. We were designed to be killing machines. We were monsters through and through. Seph and I loved each other, but we didn't know how to love each other. Not in the way we needed it. He was too cold and dispassionate for my nature, and I was too temperamental and irrational for his. And when it came to our jobs, when it came to being SOLDIER, nothing else took precedence. What it boils down to, is that because of him I joined SOLDIER, started degrading, slaughtered my parents, got my home town bombed, created a clone army, was sent into the Lifestream, then came out and went to sleep. Because of me, he found Jenova, burnt a village, was forced into the Lifestream, tried to throw Meteor at the planet and caused the Geostigma. I was defeated by Angeal's protegee, Zack. Sephiroth was defeated by Zack's protegee, Cloud. Not only were Seph and I fated to be in each others lives, we also had a lot of similar circumstances befall us. "

Kadaj was becoming antsy, having to sit for so long, even if it was on Rufus' lap. When Genesis paused for a breath, he decided it was his turn to at least get in a question. The way he figured, if Yaz could ask questions, than so could he.

"Okay, so you and Sephiroth were lovers for forever and a day, basically since Jenova crashed landed on the planet, so...when did you and Rufus become lovers?"

"Kadaj, now is not the time to get into that." Genesis smiled, shaking his head.

The brat crossed his arms and huffed, "I wanna know. You're answering Yazzy's questions."

"Fine. A few months before my desertion, Seph and I wasn't really seeing eye to eye, so we broke up. Well, while Seph was away in Wutai, the Director of SOLDIER, Lazard, Rufus' older brother, decided to send me on a mission to Junon, some PR bullshit mission, and I wanted to refuse, but I knew Lazard wouldn't let me out of that one, so I...recruited...help from the then teenage vice president. Of course, Shin-Ra's golden boy said no at first, but I can be quite persistent and charming when I want to be."

Kadaj giggled, "did you fuck him?"

Lucrecia made a sound something like 'meep', but it was ignored.

"Not at first, I started off by with just a handjob. I mean, he was only six-teen and still a virgin. However, we did eventually start dating and we did make love."

Leaning up to whisper in Kadaj's ear, not really realizing everyone around could hear him anyway, Rufus chuckled, "It was also during his time of dating me that he took Tseng's virginity."

Yazoo's mouth had dropped open and he looked up at his lover, "Gen, you were very promiscuous."

"Only when I was with Rufus. Before him there had only been Seph, and after him, and Tseng and Lazard, there's only been you...and Kadaj. Oh my goddess, why are we talking about this?"

Inappropriate as it may be, and whether the four men realized it or not, the direction the conversation had turned, was helping relieve their stress and calm their nerves. It was only Lucrecia who noticed that all four of them were wearing varying degrees of a smile.

"Genesis," Rufus said to the two younger silver-haired men, "has a thing for siblings."

"Hey, Yazzy, do you think before you and Gen get married, we can watch him and Rufus...you know?"

Yazoo could only blink.

Kadaj shrugged, "What? I'm a voyeur."

That was when Lucrecia rose. "Well, I've had enough of this conversation. If you gentleman will excuse me, I'm going to find the coffee machine."

As one, they all seemed to remember her presence, and dropped their heads. Through mild laughter, the lady scientist heard four mumbled, "I'm sorry."

The baby jumped off his boyfriend's lap and took Lucrecia's hand. "I know where it is, Grandma."

He led her away.

**&$ PF $&**

Love had always been a foreign emotion, one shrouded in mystery and confusion, but now that Yazoo was experiencing it, he didn't want to think of Genesis loving anyone more than he loved him. However, now was not the time to bring up his insecurities.

Pressed against the wall outside of Loz's room, knowing there was only a few moments before the procedure began, the silver dove clung to his fiance, wanting to comfort him before he entered the room alone. He didn't know of a way to thank Genesis enough for what he was about to do, so he could only hope it showed on his face and through his next few actions. He could only guess at what his lover was feeling right now and he knew it was something akin to terror.

"Gen," he had his head resting on the warrior's shoulder, lips against his heated skin, "again, thank you." He pressed a light kiss. "I love you so much. I haven't the faintest clue under Gaia's sky how I got so lucky, but you doing this for Loz...no one has ever done so much for us."

Genesis moved Yazoo's head up so he could kiss those beautiful lips. He kissed him hard and deep, as if they were the only two in the hospital, not caring who would see them. Breaking only when he needed air, the red SOLDIER stared into his lover's eyes. "I love you too, Yazoo. And don't worry about thanking me. Soon, he's going to be my brother as well."

A smile touched the corner of Yazoo's mouth. Genesis always had a way of making him feel better in the darkest of situations.

"Is there anything I can do before you go in?"

Genesis nodded. "Promise me that you will be here when I come out. Oh, and tell Kadaj's boyfriend that when this is over, I wanted the best steak and shrimp combo dinner in this city."

That got a small laugh out of the silver dove. "You got it."

He kissed Genesis one more time when Grandmother came out and announced that it was time.

For the next hour, while Rufus talked quietly with Tseng, Elena and Rude, Yazoo was enfolded in Kadaj's embrace, listening to his lover's torturous screams.

***%$ PF $%***

Rocket Town, aptly named for the small town that had sprang up around the rocket that symbolized Shin-Ra's failed space exploration program. For as small as it was, Sephiroth found it to his liking. It was clean, the people kept to themselves, and it had an airstrip, complete with accompanying airship.

The silver warlord personally knew the pilot of the airship, and come morning, he and Morax would have vessel, but for today, they both needed rest.

Sephiroth was still feeling a little weak due to his recent plunge through the barrier of the physical world and the Lifestream, and Morax seemed to be digesting all the people he had...eaten?

For Morax, still wearing the skin of the barber from Nibelheim, getting them a room at the inn had been easy enough. He had simply walked in, and used his powers of mind control. Once they had been situated in their separate rooms, he decided that he wanted to explore the small town – it was one of the few things he enjoyed doing since being on this forsaken planet. Tomorrow, everyone in Rocket Town would be dead, so he only had the day to see how the citizens here lived.

He had noticed how different things were on this planet compared to his home world, and even most of the other planets he conquered. Whereas he was familiar with the races of other planets being unified no matter what region they hailed from, the same could not be said of this world. Here, the humans diversity depended on location. In Cosmo Canyon, the people had seemed to be scholars and researchers, with the only ones putting up any fight being the strange cat...dog...creatures. At the Gold Saucer, people's attitudes had been different, they had been more carefree and fun-loving, yet they weren't aware of danger and had no defenses, that is, until the hybrids of Jenova showed up and they had fired their Ruby Weapon at him. The people living in Nibelheim were varied from the other groups, in that they seemed hardier, more stoic. Morax had thoroughly enjoyed sucking them dry of their cells.

Not only were the believes and cultures different by region, but so too was the flavors. The people of Nibelheim were rich and spicy; those at the Gold Saucer had been sweet like honey and sugar, and the beings a Cosmo Canyon were bland, almost tasteless.

As the alien traversed the main street of Rocket Town, taking in all the sights, smells and sounds, he came to a decision: he wanted to conquer this planet without having to destroy everything. He would like to take it back to his empire mostly intact. It would be a prized gem to add to his collection. '_No wonder my sister had wanted it_,' he thought with a smirk.

Sephiroth had opted not to go out with his 'uncle' and instead decided to stay in his room. Laying on the twin bed in the room, walking the line between slumber and consciousness, the place where one knows one is awake, but dreams come anyway, he suddenly bolted upright, feeling a wave of nausea wash over him, knowing something was wrong.

Falling back against the pillows, the silver warlord allowed his mind to open and he focused on the trouble. It wasn't long before he pinpointed the source, and it brought a smirk to his face.

Genesis was in server pain, however, that's not what brought the smile. What pleased Sephiroth, even as it made him sick to his stomach, was the fact that while he was in the physical world, he and Gen were still connected.

Fighting down the bile raising in his throat, the one winged angel forced his body to relax and with his mind, traveled to Genesis.

His auburn ex-lover was hunched over in a chair, holding on to a pillow as if he were going to rip it apart, while Lucrecia had a syringe in his back, withdrawing spinal fluid. Gen's face was the color of his hair from stress, and his blue eyes were made brighter by the tears flowing down. Beside the chair Genesis was sitting in, was the bed of Sephiroth's oldest remnant. The boy, the one he himself had protected from Morax, was barely clinging to life. In that moment, the silver general understood that Genesis and Lucrecia was saving Loz's life. A moment after that, as he watched his biological mother collect more fluid from Gen, and hearing his ex-lover scream when the needle punctured him, Sephiroth wondered what the hell he was doing with Morax.

Genesis lifted his head slightly, and his eyes widened in recognition when they fell on the astral form of Seph. He tried to say the specters name, but his lips only quivered because the scientist was moving the sharp, thin, rod of steel inside him. Sephiroth seemed to take compassion on the redhead and reached out and touched his cheek. The ghostly fingers felt cool against his hot flesh, the caress soothing; he wanted so much to take comfort in the touch, right before he watched Sephiroth disappear, the hurt in his back numbed, and a peaceful sleep captured him.

Sephiroth felt completely drained when he returned from his astral trip. He had never used any of his powers over such a long distance before, and there was a part of him, the part that wasn't too tired to think, that was overjoyed. The last thought he had before he feel into darkness was, 'I_ really would do anything for Genesis._'

He knew he couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours when his alien companion barged into his room. Still too tired to do much more than arch a silver eyebrow, he waited for Morax to speak.

"Sephiroth, I discovered something while I was in town that we do not do on my planet."The alien almost sounded excited. "I witnessed two people having sex. I searched my genetic memory, and while many have done it, and I now understand the concept, I have never experienced it. It is not how we procreate. So, I have decided that I will share this experience with you."

Sephiroth blinked a few time, not sure he had heard the creature just right, however, he was loosing his battle with sleep. He would deal with Morax later. He closed his eyes again.

**%$ PF $%**

Yazoo and Kadaj must have felt it at the same time; in unison they looked at each other and mouthed the word 'Father.' Yazoo was the first out of his seat, with Kadaj right on his heels. The middle child was only a second away from breaking down the door to Loz's room, when Lucrecia opened the door.

Smiling, she nodded to the boys, then over to Rude, before she announced, "The procedure was a complete success. Both Genesis and Loz are both sleeping. Now all we have to do is wait for a few more days to see if Mr. Rhapsodos really does hold the cure."

tbc


End file.
